Bring me to Life
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Lucy desaparece em uma missão solo, sem deixar rastros de onde possa estar e nem de quem quer que seja responsável pelo seu sumiço. Porém, após cinco anos ela reaparece mergulhada em escuridão. No meio da maldade e da dor, Natsu será capaz de salvá-la de si mesma? Capas no profile!
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** Lucy desaparece em uma missão solo, sem deixar rastros de onde possa estar e nem de quem quer que seja responsável pelo seu sumiço. Porém, após cinco anos, ela reaparece mergulhada em escuridão, sem a inocência e a alegria que lhe eram características. Usada como arma em uma guerra entre uma Aliança de Dark Guilds e sua antiga guilda, Lucy pode ser salva de si mesma? Natsu se encarregaria disso, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.

**Oh, eu sei que não deveria estar postando uma nova longfic quando eu ainda tenho umas três para continuar, mas eu não resisti. Eu estou pensando nessa história há meses. Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos e tudo, então resolvi tentar. Se alguém gostar, se houver reviews, eu vou postando :D**

.

.

**Bring me to life**

**.**

**.**

_"Hmpf! Nem acredito que aqueles três me deixaram para trás..." A voz desanimada ressoou pelo balcão, refletindo o estado de espírito da maga dos espíritos estelares. "... Gray e Natsu estão enlouquecidos com a nova oportunidade de se tornarem magos Classe S..." Ela continuou a murmurar, ignorando o sorriso divertido de Mirajane. A mulher de cabelos brancos ouvia os lamentos com sérias dificuldades de segurar as risadinhas para si mesma. "... e como se já não bastasse ela ser monstruosamente forte, Erza resolveu ir a uma missão solo para ter um tipo de treinamento mais intenso..." Ela continuou, com o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo apoiado no balcão. "... e como diabos fica meu aluguel? Pessoal egoísta..." Resmungou irritada, fazendo bico. Lucy não gostava de admitir que ainda não era forte o suficiente para participar dos testes para mago Classe S, mas seu orgulho simplesmente a _impedia _de admitir para si mesma que o que mais a irritava não era ser fraca e sim o fato de sentir saudades dos três amigos e de Happy._

_"Eles já devem estar de volta. As missões de Natsu e de Gray não eram longas." Mirajane comentou, colocando o copo limpo em um armário e começando a limpar outro. Ela olhou para o desânimo evidente de Lucy e riu. "Lucy, por que você não vai a uma missão solo? Assim você arranja o dinheiro do aluguel e passa o tempo enquanto eles não voltam." Completou com a voz doce e amigável._

_Lucy olhou para a outra, com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela não podia negar que até tinha pensado nessa opção, mas não se sentia animada o suficiente. Ela já não era tão fraca como quando havia entrado para a guilda, mas ainda assim não era tão confiante em sua força para ir a uma missão sozinha. No final das contas, as missões com o Time Natsu eram mais legais por estarem em equipe, mesmo quando encontravam perigos que aparentemente eram maiores do que eles mesmos poderiam lidar._

_"Ah... não sei Mira..." Ela resmungou, sem ânimo, apoiando os dois cotovelos no balcão e a cabeça nas duas mãos. "... acha que é uma boa ideia?" A outra maga encarou a loira com um sorriso reconfortante ao notar a incerteza no tom de voz da menina._

_"É claro, você já está preparada." Sorriu quando viu Lucy morder o lábio inferior, realmente pensando na ideia._

_"Ai, ok, eu vou." Ela respondeu e abaixou a cabeça em desistência, fazendo Mira rir da aura deprimida que a menina emanava. Ela observou a garota se levantar preguiçosamente do banquinho em que estava sentada e ir até o quadro de serviços. Logo ela lhe entregava o folheto para ser assinado e, abrindo um sorriso mais animado, ela deu um soco no ar. "Lá vou eu, Mira-chan! Quando eu voltar, te conto os detalhes!" _

_Mirajane riu, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente. Observou a garota sair com passos firmes pelas portas duplas da guilda, com o cabelo bagunçado quando a brisa da rua a encontrou e com os punhos fechados em determinação._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima. Somente aqueles que eu criar e o enredo pertencem a mim. Escrito por puro entretenimento, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

Ela olhou novamente para as portas duplas. Nada. Já era a terceira vez que limpava o mesmo copo, mas não se importava. Olhou para o calendário ao canto do bar e olhou para as portas de novo. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Mirajane estava preocupada. Já era para Lucy ter voltado há uma semana. Era uma missão simples e rápida e mesmo que a loira não se considerasse forte, Mirajane sabia que ela era mais do que capaz de completar aquele serviço tranquilamente. Respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior como se lembrava que a menina havia feito antes de partir. Apertou o copo em suas mãos e, sem que pudesse se conter, sentiu-o se partir em pedaços. Observou o estrago, notando que havia se arranhado em alguns pontos e revirou os olhos com a própria imprudência. Depois da volta de Lisanna, ela se sentia mais livre para expressar os sentimentos que ela havia suprimido por muito tempo. Porém, ela não podia perder o controle daquela forma. Ela já havia superado a fase rebelde de sua vida.

Jogou os restos do copo no lixo e se apoiou no balcão, encarando fixamente as duas portas de entrada. As lembranças do dia em que Lucy partira para o serviço se repetiam sem fim na frente de seus olhos. Mirajane sentia que havia algo errado e não conseguia parar de pensar que não se perdoaria se o mau presságio se cumprisse. Ela, no final das contas, havia incentivado a menina a ir a uma missão solo.

Fechou as mãos em punhos, segurando a vontade de xingar com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Estava mais do que frustrada, estava a beira de um ataque de nervos!

As portas que ela tanto encarava se abriram e, esperançosa, ela olhou para quem entrava.

Seu ânimo durou pouco.

"Estou de volta!" A voz de Gray ressoou por toda a guilda, ganhando cumprimentos animados de vários companheiros. Mirajane quase poderia ver Juvia ficar com dois corações no lugar dos olhos, mas... seu sorriso de boas vindas para o mago de gelo foi fraco o suficiente para que ele notasse. "Oi, Mira." Ele cumprimentou, chegando ao bar e se sentando em um dos banquinhos, justamente o último banquinho que Lucy havia se sentado.

"Oi, Gray... como foi a missão?"

"Ah, foi fácil como você tinha previsto. Eu nem causei muitos estragos dessa vez... deve ser porque o idiota do Natsu não veio também..." Ele resmungou a última parte, ganhando outro sorriso fraco da moça. Ele a encarou intrigado. Passou os olhos pela guilda, procurando Lisanna e Elfman. Os dois estavam aparentemente bem e se divertindo, como era normal. Ele encarou Mirajane novamente, arqueando a sobrancelha. Se ela não estava preocupada com os dois, com quem ela estaria preocupada? "O que foi, Mira? Você não parece bem."

Ela logo notou que ele já havia tirado a camisa. Ele não tinha jeito mesmo.

"Ah, não é nada..." Ela começou a responder praticamente no automático, essa não era a primeira vez que alguém fazia aquela pergunta nos últimos dias. Porém, quando ela encarou os olhos de Gray, Mira percebeu que ele tinha direito de saber de suas preocupações. Até porque, ele era um dos que mais andavam com a Lucy junto de Erza, Happy e Natsu. "Eu estou preocupada, muito preocupada." Com aquela resposta, a atenção do mago estava totalmente voltada para ela. "Depois de alguns dias que vocês saíram para suas respectivas missões, Lucy já estava entediada e chateada por ter ficado para trás..."

Ao ouvir o nome da pessoa que ela estava se preocupando, ele rapidamente voltou a varrer a guilda com os olhos, logo notando que a loirinha não estava ali.

"... acho que ela estava com saudades, na verdade. Além do que, ela precisava do aluguel desse mês." Ela completou, assim que os olhos de Gray voltaram a encará-la. Viu a preocupação inundá-los de forma antecipada. Era fácil notar como aquele papo estava indo. "E então, eu a incentivei a ir para uma missão solo. Era uma missão bem simples que ela conseguiria completar tranquilamente, em Middleton... mas..." Mira voltou a encarar as portas de entrada. Ela _sentia_ que tinha algo errado. As lembranças do dia que ela partira não paravam de povoar sua mente, a imagem de Lucy saindo da guilda parecia estampada em suas retinas.

"Mas?" Ele perguntou, já ficando impaciente com o suspense que a outra maga estava fazendo, mesmo que inconscientemente. Por mais que ele já soubesse o que viria a seguir, ele queria ouvi-la pronunciar suas suspeitas. No fundo, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que estava errado, que Mirajane diria algo completamente diferente do que ele esperava.

"Ela já devia estar de volta há uma semana... e os responsáveis pela contratação... eles não têm notícias dela."

Aquelas palavras foram sussurradas e, se Gray não estivesse com a atenção totalmente voltada para ela, ele não as teria ouvido. Seu rosto se contorceu em preocupação. Ele sabia que Lucy não era indefesa nem fraca, ele sabia que se Mira acreditava que o trabalho era simples então era porque _ele era simples_; considerando tudo isso, ele sabia que o fato da loirinha não ter retornado só indicava que alguma coisa de errado havia acontecido. Diferente do normal, vestiu novamente a camisa que havia despido sem perceber e então se levantou, fechando as mãos em punhos. Se alguém tivesse se metido com Lucy a guilda não hesitaria em retaliar, _não mesmo!_

E então, ao mesmo tempo em que as portas se abriram com força e ganharam novamente os olhos esperançosos de Mirajane, Gray deu um forte murro no balcão, afundando o punho de gelo na madeira. Os outros companheiros não sabiam para quem olhavam: para os recém chegados ou para ele, que estava destruindo o balcão sem razão aparente.

"VOLTAAAAAMOS!" O grito de Natsu e de Happy ressoou pela guilda silenciosa. Mira grunhiu baixinho, frustrada, e mordeu o lábio inferior novamente. Ninguém disse nada, todos os olhos se voltando para o mago de gelo, em pé de frente para Mira, após tomarem nota do rompante do Dragon Slayer e do exceed. Natsu, sentindo o clima estranho e pesado na guilda, franziu o cenho. "Hey, o que aconteceu?"

"Mira, preciso que chame a Erza de volta. Peça para ela nos encontrar em Middleton." A voz de Gray reverberou pelas paredes do prédio como se ele estivesse vazio. Todos arregalaram os olhos com o pedido, sem saberem o que estava acontecendo.

"Hey, o que está acontecendo? Gray, por que quer chamar a Erza? Ela está em missão solo!" Natsu reclamou, caminhando em direção ao bar com Happy em seu ombro. Mira respirou fundo e acenou afirmativamente para o mago de gelo, logo entrando nos fundos da guilda. Tendo suas perguntas ignoradas e sendo recepcionado por aquele silêncio anormal, Natsu começou a se irritar. "Mas que droga, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

O Dragon Slayer sentiu o coração dar um salto contra suas costelas quando Gray se virou e o encarou. Ele nunca o havia visto tão preocupado. Mesmo que já tivessem passado por maus bocados, ele nunca havia visto seu amigo-rival com os olhos imersos em preocupação daquela maneira.

"Aparentemente... Lucy desapareceu, Natsu."

.

.

Não havia nenhuma luz iluminando aquele lugar. As paredes lisas e frias formavam um cômodo pequeno e fechado, sem janelas e com uma única porta de ferro. O chão, de terra, era desconfortável e duro. As algemas que seguravam seus braços no alto eram apertadas e machucavam seus punhos delicados. O pano que abafava seus grunhidos e gritos tinha um gosto estranho, de terra e sangue. Seus olhos estavam abertos em choque, derramando lágrimas de desespero e de dor. Gotas salgadas que molhavam a mordaça e que faziam com que seu cabelo loiro se pregasse ainda mais ao rosto empalidecido. Havia sangue seco em grande parte dos fios dourados, em grande parte do próprio rosto e, pelas dores que ela sentia, ela sabia que deveria haver sangue seco em outras várias partes de seu corpo.

Ela estava sozinha em um local totalmente desconhecido, sentindo como se seu corpo estivesse destruído por dentro e totalmente incapaz de se movimentar direito. Ouvia sons de ratos perto de si e aquilo só piorava seu estresse.

Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Ela se lembrava de ter iniciado a missão que tinha pegado e então, do nada, aquele mago tinha surgido, atacando-a sem qualquer motivo. Ela se lembrava de travar uma luta terrível com o homem, ganhando a maioria dos machucados que agora lhe afligiam a sanidade, sem conseguir machucar o inimigo mesmo com a ajuda de Loke e de Capricórnio. E então, quando acordara depois de ser arremessada uns cem metros contra uma parede de um beco qualquer e ser nocauteada quando tentava resistir à inconsciência, ela estava naquele local, atada.

Fechou os olhos, em desespero, tentando não alimentar sua mente com imagens e formas na escuridão.

Ouviu o barulho da porta de ferro sendo destrancada e continuou inerte. O medo falava mais alto do que qualquer curiosidade que ela tivesse. "Ora, ora, acordamos?" Ouviu uma voz grave e cruel, logo na entrada de sua cela, e logo depois a risadinha sarcástica. Por mais que tentasse evitar demonstrar fraqueza naquele momento, ela não pôde controlar o arrepio que passou por seu corpo, tendo todos os pelos do braço se eriçando involuntariamente. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão em perigo como se sentia naquele momento, era quase surreal. "Hmm, tímida. Não precisa ser tímida comigo." A vontade de gritar era imensa ao ouvir o tom perverso do mago, que parecia estar a poucos centímetros de si no momento. Sentiu o rosto ser bruscamente puxado por uma mão masculina e abriu os olhos de supetão, percebendo que seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de seu atormentador. "Eu gosto que as pessoas me encarem quando falo com elas." O sussurro recheado de malícia e de crueldade pareceu atravessar todos os poros de Lucy, que definitivamente não conseguiu controlar os novos e vários arrepios de medo.

Quando seus olhos castanhos encararam os olhos negros que pareciam querer violar sua alma, ela logo o reconheceu como o mago que a tinha atacado, como o homem responsável por ela ter sido sequestrada e por ela estar sabe se lá Deus onde.

"Você vai reaprender como se portar, _minha querida_." E com aquelas palavras, ele puxou a mordaça e selou os próprios lábios aos de Lucy. Antes que ela pudesse reagir e afastá-lo de alguma forma, ele já havia se distanciado e colocado a mordaça no lugar novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele riu sarcástico e saiu da cela sem se importar com os grunhidos de frustração e de desespero que preenchiam as quatro paredes daquele cubículo.

Lucy queria gritar por Natsu. Queria gritar por Erza. Por Gray. Por Happy. Ela queria gritar por todos os seus companheiros da Fairy Tail. Ela queria voltar para a guilda, para sua família. Ela queria espernear, perder o controle de seu poder mágico e destruir aquele lugar.

Mas ela não fez nada disso, pois estava assustada demais para sair do estado catatônico em que entrara. Aquele selinho já tinha lhe provado que sua estadia nesse lugar não seria nada prazerosa e, com todos os tremores que corriam por seu corpo, ela _sabia_ que seu futuro era mais obscuro do que nunca.

No fundo ela sabia que se Natsu e os outros não a encontrassem nos próximos dias, a Lucy Heartfilia que todos conheciam não existiria mais.

* * *

**Então, devo continuar?**


	2. Capítulo I

Fiquei TÃO feliz em ver pessoas interessadas! *-* E para que não se decepcionem com o primeiro capítulo (por não ser o desenvolvimento que esperavam), vou explicar a sequência da história e o que planejo fazer nela: Primeiro o **Prólogo**, apresentando a base da história, que era o sumiço da Lucy. Depois a primeira parte da história (já após o time skip), representada pelo **primeiro desafio de Natsu**: Trazer a Lucy de volta para Fairy Tail. Então, a segunda parte da história, representada pelo **segundo e maior desafio de Natsu** (o motivo principal que me fez escrever a fic): Salvar a Lucy de si mesma. Poderá ou não haver um epílogo, já que depende mesmo é do final da história pra que eu decida se vou escrevê-lo 8D

Então, acho que já deu pra perceber que a fic vai ser um pouco pesada, porque vai lidar com traumas e problemas psicológicos sérios. MAS, já dá pra notar que apesar de todo o drama e toda a dor que vai rodear o enredo, vai ter muito amor também.

Porque isso é NaLu :D

Como a fic não tem o foco na aventura e na ação, mas sim no drama e no futuro romance, eu só irei descrever as lutas que eu considerar que sejam relevantes para o enredo. Então, já vão sabendo, quando eu descrever uma luta, é porque ela vai representar alguma coisa para a história.

**Obrigada **_ChiharuNakamura20**,** Mylla-H**,** ACLyoko**, **BellySoshi**,** Luna Caelliam** e **Conny C** pelas reviews!**_

**Obrigada também às reviews não cadastradas:** _Riizinha_ (Fico feliz que tenha se interessado :D Ela foge dos estereótipos de 'Lisanna de volta, Lucy ignorada', mas no fim das contas a Lucy realmente vai voltar diferente e mais forte. Só que, infelizmente, essa mudança foi na base da tortura :X Isso será melhor explicado em capítulos futuros. Espero que continue gostando! *-* Bjs), _Paula Sthfany_ (Ai que bom que se apaixonou pela ideia! Obrigada pelo elogio, eu realmente tento escrever bem, mas as vezes é difícil ;_; Espero que continue gostando ein! *-* Bjs) e_ Rebeca_ (De certa forma, pelo foco da fic, eu não enrolei sobre o que aconteceu depois que a Lucy foi pega. Então, espero que goste do cap! :D Bjs).

**Ah, e se eu continuar recebendo reviews, o plano é atualizar semanalmente! \o/**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! *-***

**.**

**.**

**Bring me to life**

**.**

**.**

_O cheiro adorável de morangos e de baunilha se misturava ao cheiro metálico de sangue. Nas paredes, em grades, em portas e no chão, o aroma, concentrado em vários pontos das ruas de Middleton, se arrastava fracamente pelos últimos locais que Lucy Heartfilia havia passado antes de desaparecer. Por mais que já estivesse enfraquecido, aquela mistura preocupante de cheiros ainda era intensa o suficiente para que o nariz de um Dragon Slayer pudesse captá-la. _

_As mãos grandes e espalmadas passavam sobre os rastros de sangue que Lucy havia deixado para trás, seguindo-os com fervor. Não havia nenhum outro cheiro além do dela, não havia rastros de quem a estava perseguindo, nem indícios: era como se o mago que a tivesse atacado nem existisse. Os pés metidos em sandálias caminhavam pelo mesmo caminho que ele acreditava que Lucy tinha seguido, não querendo dar um só passo errado. Os olhos ônix observavam cada canto em que o grupo passava de forma minuciosa, em uma busca silenciosa e incessante da garota que já deveria estar de volta para sua família._

_Porém, ela não estava em canto algum._

_"Droga." Natsu resmungou, sentindo o caminho que seus sentidos seguiam se perder em certo ponto da rua. _

_"O que foi?" A voz feminina demonstrou toda a ansiedade que a maga de Classe S sentia naquele momento, pois ela não tinha o faro de Natsu e, vendo todas as marcas de sangue, sentia-se cada vez mais impotente por não poder ser útil naquele momento. Como odiava se sentir impotente! "O que foi, Natsu?!"_

_"O cheiro dela sumiu de novo." Ele respondeu, não encarando os olhares frenéticos que Happy, Erza e Gray lhe lançavam. Ele olhou para o céu nublado da cidadezinha de Middleton, respirando fundo, tentando reencontrar os rastros que a loira tinha deixado para trás. Ele não sabia dizer se aquilo poderia ser considerado sorte, mas pelo menos a chuva ainda não tinha sido capaz de lavar todos os aromas daquelas ruelas. "É como se a pessoa que estava perseguindo a Lucy pudesse anular a própria presença... E então..." Ele fechou suas mãos em forma de punhos, sentindo-as tremer com o que pensava. "... quando ele a alcançava e os dois entravam em choque, é como se ele anulasse a presença dela também." Grunhiu com irritação ao imaginar que havia alguém perseguindo e machucando um de seus amigos. _

_Machucando _Lucy_._

_Ele voltou a caminhar, tentando recuperar o cheiro da maga dos espíritos estelares. Entrou em um beco, um pouco mais a frente, e viu que no fim dele havia as mãos de sangue apoiadas na parede. Não conseguiu se controlar e correu até o ponto em que elas estavam, recuperando imediatamente o cheiro da garota. Varreu os olhos pelo local, bebendo com o olhar o estado das coisas ao seu redor, tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido ali. Percebeu o lixo espalhado, as poças de água e sangue no chão e algumas lascas da parede soltas, juntas aos sacos de lixo rasgados. As imagens do que poderia ter ocorrido vieram até a sua mente imediatamente, fazendo com que ele desse um inspirada profunda, tentando manter seus pulmões cheios de ar quando a atmosfera parecia estranhamente rarefeita._

_No embate Lucy havia sido arremessada contra a parede, colidindo com as latas de lixo que ali estavam e espalhando sangue pelo chão. Provavelmente ela teria desmaiado brevemente com o impacto, pois suas costas deveriam ter se machucado severamente ao colidirem com tamanha força os tijolos da parede. Então, ao acordar e ao tentar continuar lutando - uma coisa que ele totalmente conseguia imaginar, pois era Lucy! Ela não desistiria facilmente, mesmo que estivesse em desvantagem! - ela tentou se levantar se apoiando na parede com as mãos ensangüentadas, deixando-as como evidência de que ela não abaixara a cabeça para o seu agressor. As imagens rolavam na mente de Natsu, fazendo com que sua garganta ficasse seca e desse um nó. Ele conseguia até mesmo ver o brilho de determinação nos olhos de Lucy. Ele conseguia ver o sangue saindo da boca feminina, do couro cabeludo e de vários pontos do corpo da menina, e ela simplesmente ignorando aquele fato para continuar se defendendo. Ele conseguia ver as mãos delicadas buscando as chaves douradas na cintura, mesmo que não lhe restasse poder mágico suficiente para usá-las. Ele conseguia sentir o terror que ela deveria ter sentido, um terror que ela tentara esconder para não dar esse gostinho ao seu inimigo._

_Ele grunhiu novamente, passando as mãos no rosto, exasperado. Ele não conseguia entender porque aquilo tinha acontecido. A missão não tinha nada a ver com Dark Guilds! Por que tinha um maldito mago perseguindo Lucy daquela maneira?_

_"Na-natsu?" Ouviu a voz tremida de Happy e ouviu os outros dois companheiros puxarem o ar para dentro de seus pulmões em uma forte inspirada. Tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para o que Happy segurava com as patinhas, sentindo suas vísceras se embrulharem com o que via. "Elas es-estavam no meio do li-lixo..." Os grandes olhos felinos se encheram de lágrimas._

_Os olhos de Natsu se arregalaram em terror._

_As chaves de Lucy. Todas estavam ali._

_Onde quer que ela estivesse, ela estava indefesa._

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima. Somente aqueles que eu criar e o enredo pertencem a mim. Escrito por puro entretenimento, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

A balbúrdia rolava solta. Cadeiras e mesas eram reviradas, jogadas para todo lado e consequentemente destruídas. Barris e barris de cerveja eram consumidos, enquanto Cana e Gildarts participavam de uma competição de bebidas. Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy e Charle conversavam no bar alegremente, enquanto em um dos cantos da guilda Gajeel e Lily observavam a bagunça em silêncio. Laxus estava no segundo andar junto com Evergreen, Fried e Bixlow, escolhendo um dos vários serviços Classe S para que o grupo realizasse. Mestre Makarov estava sentado no balcão do bar, observando suas crianças com ainda mais rugas em seu rosto já envelhecido do que cinco anos atrás.

Apesar da aparente alegria em que Fairy Tail se encontrava, Makarov sabia que todos ainda se preocupavam com o desaparecimento de Lucy. Ele notava como aquela situação se assemelhava com o período em que todos acreditavam que Lisanna estava morta, em que mesmo que todos sentissem saudades da garota, eles tentaram seguir em frente e se manterem como sempre foram: alegres.

Ele olhou para o quadro de serviços. Havia um panfleto em uma posição central que os impedia de se esquecerem do ocorrido mesmo se quisessem: uma foto de Lucy, em um de seus momentos de alegria na guilda e, logo abaixo da imagem, os dizeres "Lucy da Fairy Tail. Desaparecida. Qualquer informação, não hesite em nos informar".

Ele suspirou. Já havia cinco anos que uma de suas crianças tinha sumido e, até aquele momento, nenhuma pista tinha sido realmente valiosa. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray e Juvia - que decidiu acompanhar 'Gray-sama' em sua busca - não tinham chegado nem perto de descobrirem o paradeiro da maga dos espíritos estelares. Aquilo o exasperava. Como uma pessoa poderia sumir assim, do nada? Como se tivesse sido engolida pelo ar?

Ele voltou a observar a guilda assim que as portas duplas se abriram com violência. Ele notou como todos olharam com expectativa para aqueles que chegavam, esperando que dessa vez as notícias fossem boas. Ele notou como Cana e Gildarts pararam os seus copos de cerveja no meio do caminho para seus lábios, ele notou como Mirajane e as outras garotas pararam de conversar automaticamente e se viraram para a entrada, ele notou como tudo aquilo aconteceu e como todos os rostinhos se encheram de decepção quando viram a irritação estampada na cara de Natsu.

"Uma garota loira que nem maga é!" Ele suspirou ao ouvir as palavras do Dragon Slayer. "As pessoas poderiam se importar mais com a informação que dão, que DROGA!" Ele gritou enraivecido, caminhando até o bar. A frustração de _novamente_ serem insensivelmente enganados por uma pista falsa estava comendo-o por dentro.

"Pelo menos ainda se dão o trabalho de darem _alguma_ informação." Gray comentou, contrariado com a situação. Juvia caminhava logo ao lado do mago, dando palmadinhas reconfortantes nas costas masculinas.

"Não foi completamente em vão." Ouviram a voz de Erza, mais dura nos últimos cinco anos do que imaginavam que fosse possível. Natsu grunhiu com o comentário.

"Foi completamente inútil para encontrar Lucy!"

"Mas pelo menos agora entendemos que o mundo mágico está passando por uma reviravolta que talvez nem mesmo o Conselho esteja percebendo!" Erza o repreendeu com irritação. Ela estava preocupada com o desaparecimento de Lucy, ela estava _muito _preocupada; ela sentia saudades da loira de forma tão intensa que _chegava a doer_, mas isso não anulava seu senso de dever, uma característica largamente conhecida por toda Fiore. Makarov acompanhou toda a cena com o coração partido. Então a nova informação que havia chegado até eles era outra pista falsa. "Mestre, tenho notícias preocupantes." Ele encarou os olhos de Erza, sem conseguir imaginar o que poderia estar roubando a atenção da maga do paradeiro de sua melhor amiga.

"O que é?" Perguntou, notando como todos da guilda prestavam atenção naquela conversa como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

"Aparentemente, as Dark Guilds de Fiore se uniram em uma nova aliança." Ela começou, aproximando-se do Mestre. "Eles alcançaram um poder que se iguala às guildas registradas mais poderosas. Pelo jeito, mesmo que nós reuníssemos os magos mais poderosos da guilda estaríamos equiparados com a líder dessa união."

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que um arrepio passasse pelo corpo de todos.

"O que está dizendo, Erza?" Todos olharam para Laxus, no segundo andar. "Não existe tal coisa, está superestimando essa informação."

"Infelizmente, não. Mesmo com você, Laxus, e até mesmo com o Gildarts, nós estamos em igualdade." Ela o respondeu com tanta seriedade que fez com que ele a encarasse sem palavras. "O pior é que existem boatos de que a maga que é uma das responsáveis por essa ascensão não está em condições completas. Dizem que estão procurando seus instrumentos de luta para que possam usufruir de toda sua capacidade."

"Eu não acredito em nada disso." O clima ficou ainda mais tenso quando Natsu se pronunciou, encarando a ruiva de soslaio. Happy, em seu ombro, não sabia se continuava ali ou se fugia do alcance de Erza caso ela perdesse a paciência com o Dragon Slayer. "Qualquer que seja a pessoa que está espalhando esses boatos, é evidente que ela não conhece o verdadeiro poder da Fairy Tail. Nós sempre fomos e sempre seremos a guilda número um, a mais forte de todas."

"Bom, nisso eu tenho que concordar com esse idiota." Todos encararam Gajeel, que continuava na mesma posição que estava antes de toda aquela comoção. "Nós já superamos mais situações impossíveis do que qualquer outra guilda. O mais interessante é que, por justamente serem impossíveis, que nós as superamos." Ele riu sua risadinha 'Gihihi' característica, com um olhar quase arrogante no rosto. Quando ele entrara para a guilda não imaginava como a vida de um Fairy Tail era conturbada. Apesar de ter ele mesmo já ter sido um dos motivos de conturbação, no caso Phantom, ele não imaginava que aquele tipo de embate era uma verdadeira rotina. Então, naquele instante, a ascensão de um inimigo poderoso o animava mais do que o assustava.

"_Até_ o Gajeel concorda comigo." Natsu comentou com um sorriso de lado e Erza revirou os olhos com toda aquela cena. A aura de irritação alcançou proporções que fizeram alguns membros engolirem em seco.

"Vocês são un-"

"Não briguem." A voz de Makarov interrompeu qualquer reação explosiva que Erza iria ter. As engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionavam incessantemente. A situação de Fiore realmente havia piorado nos últimos anos. Se as Dark Guilds haviam formado uma nova aliança tão poderosa, as guildas registradas teriam que se aliar também. Era importante que se protegessem, pois os planos dessa nova aliança não lhes fariam bem. Provavelmente, o objetivo desse novo inimigo era tomar o poder do Conselho e transformar o reino já em crise em um lugar semelhante ao inferno. "Preciso que vocês, todos vocês, formem times e se separem. Cada time irá se encontrar com as outras cinco guildas mais fortes de Fiore e com os magos autônomos mais fortes que conhecerem." Ele olhou significativamente para Wendy, que logo compreendeu o que ele pedia. "Preciso que os Mestres tenham uma reunião imediata para decidirmos qual será nossa posição diante desse novo quadro." Ele completou, descruzando as perninhas e ficando de pé no balcão. "Quero que só permaneçam aqui o time de Laxus, o time de Gajeel e seu time, Erza. O restante, VÃO!"

Laxus bufou, retornando o serviço que havia acabado de escolher para o quadro. Erza acenou afirmativamente, não se importando por ficar uma vez que tinha acabado de chegar. A frustração de novamente se deparar com uma pista falsa do paradeiro de Lucy a deixava com desânimo de procurarem por novos rastros. Já Gajeel sorriu animado, ganhando um aceno de Lily e Levy de que compartilhavam daquela animação. De forma automática os times se formaram e, praticamente no mesmo instante que o discurso de Makarov terminou, a guilda já estava vazia.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui, parados? Não podemos nem mesmo continuar seguindo pistas da Lucy?" Makarov encarou Natsu, quase se esquecendo que ele não pensaria em outra coisa que não fosse aquela busca interminável. Suspirou, preocupado com o Dragon Slayer que quase como um ato automático, segurava as chaves de Lucy em uma das mãos. Ele carregava o molho de chaves consigo para todos os lugares, era como se tentasse mantê-la presente mesmo quando ela não estava.

"Natsu..."

"Não, velhote. Não me interessa essa maldita aliança. Eu quero mais é que essas Dark Guilds se explodam!" Natsu o interrompeu, já irritado com todos aqueles anos infrutíferos, irritado com a incapacidade do time de encontrar pistas de onde Lucy poderia estar e irritado por ter tanta saudade da maga dos espíritos estelares. A falta que sentia da loira era intensa _demais_. "No momento a única coisa que me interessa é ter ela de volta. A família está incompleta sem a Lucy aqui, não é, Happy?" Ele nem mesmo precisou olhar para o gato em seu ombro para saber que em seu rostinho também havia um semblante determinado.

"Aye!"

"Natsu..." Gray, que até aquele momento estava se remoendo em lembranças, chamou a atenção do outro mago para si. Já fazia cinco anos que ele simplesmente parara de se despir com tanta freqüência como fazia antes. Em alguns momentos o hábito ainda resistia, mas ainda assim ele tinha sido diminuído drasticamente. Assim como Erza, Natsu e Happy, ele também estava mal com toda a situação. Ele também queria Lucy de volta. "Não nos trate como se só você se importasse, idiota. Todos nós estamos sofrendo, a família está sofrendo. Todos nós te entendemos." Ele suspirou, exasperado. O olhar ora raivoso, ora desconcertado de Natsu fazia com que ele se perguntasse até quando eles aguentariam aquela situação. Não o entendam mal, eles nunca desistiriam de Lucy; mas ver diariamente a forma como Natsu parecia sem rumo, com um visível coração partido, era demais até mesmo para Gray. "Só que temos que encarar essa nova realidade. Essa Aliança é perigosa. Se queremos encontrar ela novamente, provavelmente teremos que lidar com essas Dark Guilds. Até por que... até onde sabemos... elas podem estar envolvidas com o desaparecimento de Lucy."

Naquele momento, todos olharam para o mago de gelo com olhos arregalados. Era uma possibilidade que nenhum deles havia pensado.

"Desde quando você é esperto assim?" Ouviram Laxus perguntar com um tom divertido, fazendo Gray rir. Era incrível como a capacidade de se insultarem era imune aos momentos de tensão.

"Se esse for o caso, eles vão se arrepender de ter encostado um só dedo na Lucy."

O olhar que Natsu lançou a todos os presentes fez com que ninguém duvidasse daquela afirmação.

**.**

**.**

As mãos masculinas passeavam pelos braços femininos nus e os dedos grossos acariciavam todas as cicatrizes espalhadas pela pele que um dia havia sido lisa. A espuma dos sais de banho se espalhava com todo aquele 'carinho', fazendo com que algumas bolhas estourassem quando tocadas. Ele respirou fundo o cheiro do cabelo loiro logo a sua frente, ignorando as inúmeras cicatrizes no pescoço e nos ombros. Ele rodeou o corpo feminino pela cintura com os dois braços, trazendo-o mais para perto de seu corpo, sentindo as costas da maga se apertarem confortavelmente contra seu peitoral. Riu, satisfeito. A banheira apresentava o tamanho exato para que ele aproveitasse as sensações do corpo nu de Lucy Heartfilia contra o seu.

"Você vai me acompanhar para recuperar suas chaves." Ele afirmou, com um autoritarismo levemente disfarçado pelo tom simpático. "Acredito que você já está pronta para isso. Além do mais, nós dependemos de você também, _minha querida_." Sua respiração roçou pela pele do pescoço da maga quando ele afundou o rosto na região.

Diferente de cinco anos atrás, ela não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam os azulejos de forma vaga e desinteressada. Seu rosto era o único lugar de todo seu corpo que não apresentava várias cicatrizes. A única que ali existia, estava atravessada em uma de suas sobrancelhas, quase imperceptível se não fosse tão comprida.

Era como se Lucy não estivesse nem mesmo consciente do que ocorria ao seu redor.

"Se Riketsu concordar podemos ir amanhã, se você quiser." A voz, outrora animada e harmoniosa, reverberou por todo o banheiro com um tom indiferente. Aquela oferta era falsamente cortês, pois eles fariam o que decidissem mesmo sem o consentimento da garota.

Lucy nem mesmo esboçou qualquer sentimento enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo tocado pelo mago as suas costas. Depois de cinco anos, aquilo já não piorava a sensação de sujeira e de insignificância que lhe consumia.

Ela não chegou a ver o sorriso satisfeito que cresceu nos lábios do homem ao não respondê-lo. Depois de tanto tempo, eles finalmente acreditavam que tinham transformado a garota no que eles queriam. Uma ferramenta. Uma das últimas magas dos espíritos estelares, possuidora de um grande poder mágico e de uma quantidade significativa de chaves douradas, uma arma que finalmente estava ao dispor de seus objetivos. Aquela magia tão rara quanto a dos Dragon Slayers, tinha um potencial imenso para a destruição ainda pouco utilizado e, para o melhor de seus interesses, eles mudariam aquele fato. Ele começou a distribuir beijos por todo o ombro direito da loira, não recebendo nenhuma reação de nojo ou de desgosto, tendo-a quieta em seus braços. Oh, quão diferente ela estava de cinco anos atrás!

"Creio que seja uma boa ideia. Quanto mais rápido pegarmos suas chaves de volta, mais rápido podemos tomar o poder de Fiore." Ele sussurrou entre os beijos, arrastando os lábios pelas cicatrizes. "Você realmente me agrada com sua objetividade, _minha querida_." Com a deixa, ele a virou, tomando seus lábios para si de maneira voraz.

Lucy era sua propriedade e ele claramente adorava tomá-la para si.

**.**

**.**

Erza observava Natsu andando de um lado para o outro com o cenho franzido. Ela entendia, ela totalmente entendia a agitação do Dragon Slayer, pois ela mesma estava agitada... mas ela já estava ficando _muito irritada_ com aquela ansiedade toda!

"Natsu, pelo amor de Deus, fique quieto!" Ela reclamou, emanando uma aura absolutamente negra. O garoto parou por um instante e se assustou com a intensidade que a ruiva lhe encarava. Por mais que cinco anos tivessem passado, o medo que tinha de Erza parecia continuar o mesmo.

Pelo menos quando o assunto não era a Lucy.

"A-aye." Ele respondeu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras rapidamente. Happy riu da situação, enquanto saboreava um dos peixes da guilda, pensando que novamente o amigo o tinha imitado.

"Odeio admitir, mas não é só o idiota que está ansioso." Gray comentou, sentado em um dos banquinhos do bar. Natsu lançou um olhar irritado para o mago.

"Quer ver quem é o mais idiota, picolézinho?" Ele perguntou, se levantando novamente e já liberando chamas em seus punhos.

"Cai dentro, foguinho de palha!" Gray respondeu, também se levantando. Os dois praticamente trocavam ataques pelo olhar. Juvia observava cada movimento de Gray com os olhos brilhando.

"Estão brigando?" A voz de Erza reverberou pelas paredes da guilda, parecendo um grito nas orelhas dos dois garotos, fazendo com que os dois se abraçassem imediatamente diante da aura maligna que rodeava a mulher.

"Cla-claro que não!" Responderam juntos, fazendo com que Gajeel, ao canto, risse da situação.

"Patético." O Dragon Slayer de ferro comentou, ganhando olhares mortíferos dos outros dois.

"Algum time já deve estar voltando. Um dia é suficiente para alcançar uma das guildas." Makarov interrompeu a troca de 'afeto' entre suas crianças. Por mais séria que fosse a situação, ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso de divertimento.

"TRUCO!" Todos se sobressaltaram com o grito de Bixlow, no segundo andar.

"SEIS!" Ficaram ainda mais assustados com a resposta imediata de Evergreen. Depois de alguns segundos, escutaram a risada de Laxus e alguns murmúrios irritados de Bixlow e de Fried.

"Pelo menos alguém por aqui está _bem_ distraído." Gajeel comentou sarcasticamente, ganhando uma risadinha de Lily e de Levy. Erza se permitiu a tampar os olhos com uma das mãos, repensando seriamente porque ainda aturava todos eles... _ah sim, são minha família. _

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, tirando os comentários entre os quatro do segundo andar, e quietos. Natsu e Gray voltaram para seus respectivos lugares ainda trocando olhares irritados e Juvia se aproximou novamente do mago de gelo, ficando ao seu lado contentemente.

Enquanto isso, na estação de trem de Magnólia; Mirajane, Lisanna e Elfman desembarcavam seguidos do saltitante Mestre Bob, de Ichiya, de Hibiki, de Ren e de Eve da Blue Pegasus. Eles começaram a caminhar na direção da guilda, entretidos demais para notarem qualquer coisa suspeita ao seu redor. As duas garotas conversavam animadamente com os últimos três, deixando para trás os outros que acabaram entrando na onda de Elfman e seus comentários sobre a masculinidade de um homem em não ser nada parecido com Bob.

Eles não perceberam um grupo estranho desembarcando do mesmo trem. Três seres altos e uma pessoa menor, todos com sobretudos pretos com capuzes que impediam que seus rostos ficassem a mostra. Atrás deles, mais e mais pessoas saíam do transporte e os acompanhavam, sem qualquer necessidade de esconderem suas identidades. O quarteto caminhava mais lentamente sem tanta pressa, a mais de cem metros do grupo dos irmãos Strauss logo a frente. O restante andava disfarçadamente espalhado em diferentes ruas, seguindo para o mesmo destino.

Um dos seres do quarteto tinha o braço displicentemente rodeando os ombros do menor, trazendo o corpo franzino para mais perto de si; e o braço livre com a mão enfiada no bolso da calça, demonstrando total tranquilidade com a situação. Já os outros dois adotavam posturas mais disciplinadas, caminhando cada um de um lado da dupla.

"Assim que recuperarmos o que queremos, nos transportarei de volta. Não precisamos prolongar a situação." Um deles comentou, apertando a pessoa menor contra seu corpo com mais intensidade. "O que acha, _minha querida?_"

Nenhum dos três fez qualquer objeção sobre deixar os outros para trás.

Lisanna e Mirajane davam risadinhas de algum comentário que Hibiki e que Ren haviam feito quando entraram pelas portas duplas da guilda. Todos os que estavam lá dentro, menos o time de Laxus que parecia realmente entretido com o jogo de cartas, voltaram sua atenção para os recém chegados. Logo que entrou, Ichiya já se ajoelhou ao lado de Erza resmungando algo com 'perfume' e 'delicioso' na mesma frase. Gray e Natsu tremeram em desgosto quando viram Bob, assim como Gajeel se aproximou um pouco mais de Levy para tentar escapar daquele homem (?). Makarov abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver os irmãos Strauss de volta.

"Aleluia!" Natsu exclamou alegremente, soltando um pouco de fogo pela boca assim que se recuperou do choque de se reencontrar com o Mestre Afeminado. "Achei que não chegaria ninguém nunca!"

"Aye, você é muito ansioso." Happy comentou, ignorando o recém animado Dragon Slayer que já pulava em Elfman para começar uma luta. Ao longo daqueles cinco anos, o exceed tinha aprendido a ignorar as súbitas mudanças de humor de Natsu (não por descaso, mas para a própria saúde mental). Com o sumiço de Lucy, uma pessoa importante para ambos, os nervos do Dragon Slayer pareciam mais sensíveis do que o normal e, não querendo alimentar a dor de não ter a maga estelar por perto, o garoto sempre buscava mergulhar de cabeça nas mínimas distrações.

Além disso, Happy era o único que acompanhava Natsu quando os dois estavam na quietude de sua casa. Só ele sabia o quão quebrado o garoto estava, o quão realmente sem rumo e sem esperanças ele estava. Mais ninguém da guilda conseguia ver a profundidade dos danos causados ao garoto pela impotência e pela frustração de não encontrar Lucy. Então, no final das contas, tê-lo ansioso por algo mais comum não era exatamente ruim; mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele preferia não ver aquela fachada de animação tão frágil, que era incapaz de se manter firme por não ser verdadeira, quando ele já presenciava o sofrimento de seu amigo diariamente.

"Hey, não me deixem de fora!" Gray gritou irritado, pulando no meio da briga entre os dois. Erza não sabia se chutava Ichiya para longe ou se separava o trio que destruía cada vez mais cadeiras e mesas. Juvia não sabia se tirava a roupa e participava da briga ou se admirava o corpo - repentinamente - nu de 'Gray-sama'.

"Olá, Mestre." Mirajane o cumprimentou sorridente, já indo para trás do balcão para servir a todos. "Admito que não foi nada difícil convencê-los a nos acompanhar." Ela completou, ganhando um sorriso do velhinho. Aquilo era bom, já esperava aquilo da Blue Pegasus. Se preocupava somente com algumas das guildas que chamariam, sendo que não eram a maioria.

A distração da chegada do grupo durou pouco, assim que Gajeel e Lily se levantaram de supetão e encararam as portas duplas. Até mesmo Natsu pulou fora da briga, ao sentir tantos cheiros desconhecidos se aproximando.

E então, antes que qualquer um deles se preparasse para o que poderia vir a seguir, as portas duplas se abriram vigorosamente e aproximadamente duzentos magos entraram rapidamente, já os atacando como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

O que não era uma mentira.

"O que diabos?!" Natsu só teve tempo de se perguntar aquilo, pois logo ele e todos os outros se envolveram em lutas. Não que os combatentes fossem tão difíceis, mas estavam em grande quantidade, o que representava um pequeno obstáculo. Laxus notou a baderna, mas deixou que o restante brigasse enquanto terminava aquela partida. Não parecia que eles passariam tanto aperto se seu time demorasse alguns minutinhos pra entrar na briga.

Apesar da destruição de mesas e de corpos sendo arremessados nas paredes, quatro figuras ainda entraram no prédio sem qualquer pressa. Makarov os observou sem qualquer dificuldade em seu modo gigante, enquanto chutava os agressores para todos os lados, nocauteando a maioria. Mirajane estava no modo Satan Soul e também lutava. Para os membros da Fairy Tail, aquela batalha já estava ganha. Praticamente todos os magos mais fortes estavam ali!

"Você vê onde estão as chaves?" Diante de tanto barulho, somente os outros três deram atenção à pergunta. A pessoa mais baixa varreu a bagunça com os olhos, não demonstrando sentir qualquer emoção com o fluxo de memórias que aquele local criava. A imagem de seu antigo time fez com que seu coração pulasse uma batida e com que sua respiração falhasse momentaneamente, mas seus olhos continuaram vazios e sua expressão facial continuou neutra. Depois de cinco anos perdida em completa escuridão, era como se aqueles pontinhos de luz não fizessem tanto efeito em seu coração massacrado e corrompido, mas ainda sim criavam sensações que ela não deveria sentir.

E então, um brilho dourado cativou seus olhos assim que Natsu pulou sobre uma dezena de adversários gritando 'Fire Dragon's Roar!'.

Suas chaves.

"Sim, Victor." Ela afirmou, notando como quatro cabeças viraram para ela com olhos arregalados assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Natsu, Gajeel, Happy e Lily olharam para a menor do quarteto sem acreditar no que ouviram. Aquela voz. Não podia ser. Eles deveriam ter ouvido errado, diante de tamanha bagunça. _Não podia ser!_

"Lucy?!" Natsu gritou, enquanto se livrava do restante de seus combatentes com os punhos explodindo em chamas, sentindo o próprio coração se contorcer dentro de seu peito. Era ela mesmo? No meio daqueles magos inimigos? Ele não conseguia acreditar. Com aquele grito, o restante, mesmo que envolvidos em suas próprias batalhas, olharam para a entrada da guilda de olhos arregalados. _Lucy?!_

"Muito bom." Victor, o mago responsável pelo sequestro da garota e pelos cinco anos de sofrimento, respondeu com aparente satisfação. "Kira e Tetsu, lidem com quem nos atrapalhar. Vocês são fortes o suficiente." Completou, notando como Erza e Mirajane já estavam livres de oponentes. "Vamos, _minha querida_." E sem que esperasse qualquer resposta, ele puxou uma enorme espada de suas costas, caminhando diretamente para Makarov.

Os outros dois, Kira e Tetsu, também caminharam até Erza e Mirajane. Kira, com imponentes espadas gêmeas nas mãos assim que em sua mente a imagem delas apareceu, demonstrando certa semelhança com a magia da ruiva; já Tetsu se transformou em um demônio, assim como Mira fazia. Aquilo surpreendeu as duas. Era como se eles tivessem se preparado exatamente para o que encontrariam.

Natsu, sem acreditar no que estava na frente de seus próprios olhos, ficou imóvel. Os combatentes que ainda tinham como lutar visaram Gajeel e os outros. Ele estava sozinho.

"Lucy...? É você... mesmo?" Ele perguntou aos sussurros, observando a pessoa parada ainda nas portas duplas da guilda. Antes que ele pudesse se preparar mentalmente para aquilo, ela abaixou o capuz, apertando fortemente o tecido com as mãos pequenas. Os cabelos loiros, bem maiores do que ele se lembrava, esvoaçaram com o vento, levando o novo cheiro da garota para ele. Ela já não cheirava mais a morangos e baunilha. Ela já não tinha um cheiro só dela, o que o surpreendeu mais do que a comprida cicatriz em sua sobrancelha direita e a falta de brilho nos olhos castanhos.

Encará-lo ali, depois de cinco anos, fez com que uma emoção que ela achava que nunca mais sentiria preenchesse seu corpo: remorso. Remorso por não ter sido forte o suficiente e não ter se livrado de Victor quando ele a atacou pela primeira vez. Remorso por não ter sido forte o suficiente para se proteger quando Natsu não estava por perto. Remorso por ter se tornado uma propriedade de um homem que nunca seria a metade do que o Dragon Slayer um dia representara para ela. Remorso por não poder se jogar nos braços masculinos e chorar em seu ombro, matar a enorme saudade que ela havia enterrado nos confins de seu coração, impedindo que aquele último sentimento também fosse arrancado de dentro dela pelo mago que a destruíra. Todo o arrependimento de ter se tornado o que era apesar de toda a luta e de toda a resistência, inundou seu coração como uma tormenta. No final das contas, talvez ela não estivesse realmente pronta para encarar o garoto que ela amara mais do que nunca antes de ter sido abduzida.

Talvez ver Natsu direcionar um olhar a ela misturado em alívio, choque, saudade e até mesmo _amor,_ fosse _demais_.

Pois todas as vezes que o mago responsável pelo inferno que sua vida tinha se tornado havia dito que o Dragon Slayer a tinha esquecido vinham até sua mente, criando as dúvidas que Victor não queria que existissem.

Victor.

Só de pensar no nome do mago, toda a nova realidade em que ela estava inserida voltava a sua mente de forma impiedosa, pois agora ela já não tinha permissão de ser alguém que não fosse o que o mago quisesse.

_Já é tarde demais. _Ela pensou com amargura, mesmo notando como Natsu não havia mudado nada. Ele continuava com os mesmos olhos, com as mesma expressões... com o mesmo cachecol de Igneel no pescoço... com o mesmo carinho estampado em suas feições quando ele a encarava...

Já era tarde demais para recuperar tudo o que havia perdido, _pois ela havia perdido a própria essência_.

Fechando os olhos por um instante para se recompor, para esconder novamente as emoções que ela não pôde impedir que viessem para a superfície, ela puxou o chicote de sua cintura.

_Já é tarde demais_.

Com aquele pensamento em mente, ela agiu com mais destreza do que ele se lembrava que ela possuía. A ponta do chicote ricocheteou no rosto de Natsu, acordando-o de seu estado de choque, fazendo com que ele gemesse de dor e que ele fosse arremessado alguns metros para trás por culpa da quantidade de energia atirada contra ele com aquele pequeno ataque. Ele logo entendeu que ela havia aprendido a dominar seu poder mágico em um novo âmbito.

Quando ele tentou se levantar, percebeu que ela não perdia tempo: ela já arremessava seu chicote com extrema precisão, mirando em seu peitoral na direção de seu coração. Com agilidade, ele pulou para fora do alcance do objeto, ouvindo a enorme explosão causada pelo encontro dele com o chão.

"Lucy! O que está fazendo?!" Ele gritou confuso, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não podia lutar contra ela. Era a Lucy! Era a garota que ele procurara desesperadamente nos últimos anos! Como ele poderia levantar um dedo sequer contra a pessoa que ele tanto esperara encontrar? Que ele tanto esperara ter por perto novamente? Ele não obteve resposta alguma, sendo encarado pelos olhos castanhos vazios de qualquer emoção. Aquilo _doía_. Os olhos de Lucy não deveriam ser daquele jeito! Eles deveriam carregar carinho, divertimento e doçura! Mas ele não recebeu qualquer reação de reconhecimento, nem mesmo um mexer de sobrancelhas ou de lábios. Ela parecia fria, indiferente, perdida em si mesma. Ela não parecia a mesma garota que ele conhecera há tanto tempo atrás.

Aquilo o assustou, o frustrou e definitivamente o irritou.

Quem quer que tenha causado essa transformação pagaria com a própria vida, Natsu prometeu a si mesmo.

Então, sem ter qualquer alternativa, ele avançou contra a garota com o punho em chamas, mesmo que não fosse aplicar força alguma caso a socasse. Ele não conseguiria machucá-la quando, obviamente, já a tinham machucado demais nos últimos cinco anos. Porém, por mais ágil que seu pequeno ataque tenha sido, ela o evitou pulando para o lado e, ao mesmo tempo, descendo o chicote nas costas do garoto com uma enorme intensidade de energia, fazendo-o ser arremessado na direção em que ela estava anteriormente.

Erza lutava equiparadamente com Kira, mudando de armadura a medida que as táticas de combate dele pareciam se adequar a cada uma delas, buscando não permitir que ele ficasse com a vantagem. Já Mira notou que, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, alguém conseguia combatê-la com tanta ferocidade e força. Makarov estava surpreso que o homem a sua frente conseguisse acompanhá-lo, mesmo que ele próprio não estivesse usando toda a sua força. Laxus percebeu a chegada de novos combatentes mais fortes ao ser arremessado longe quando Victor explodiu parte do segundo andar em um de seus ataques. Os magos da Blue Pegasus pareciam finalizar os outros combatentes que insistiam em não cair, assim como Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna e Elfman.

"Argh..." Natsu resmungou, levantando-se novamente. Happy voava por cima de toda a bagunça sem saber o que fazer. Ele se sentia incapaz de lutar contra Lucy, mesmo que fosse para proteger o Dragon Slayer. Na verdade, ele não conseguia nem mesmo pensar no momento. Era Lucy! Ela estava ali, tão perto e _tão longe_! Como ele poderia se envolver em algo que já o machucava somente ao observar toda aquela situação? Para todos os efeitos, no meio de todos os magos da Fairy Tail, Happy ainda era uma criança! "O que diabos está acontecendo?" Natsu sussurrou para si mesmo, pulando no instante em que o chicote da garota o acertaria novamente. "Onde você esteve todo esse tempo?!" Ele gritou para a maga, que continuava a atacá-lo incessantemente. Ele tinha a necessidade de ter respostas para suas inúmeras perguntas. Ele tinha a necessidade de conseguir qualquer reação que fosse da garota, pois ele não conseguia agüentar vê-la tão _inerte_.

"Rápido, _minha querida_!" Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em responder, a voz de Victor soou do outro lado da guilda, enquanto ele era atingido por um murro feroz de Makarov e era arremessado contra uma das paredes da guilda, despedaçando-a. Ela apertou o chicote em suas mãos, tentando controlar os vários sentimentos que a assolavam no meio de tudo aquilo.

_Já é tarde demais_.

Com uma precisão impressionante, Natsu viu o chicote ser arremessado na direção da sua cintura em uma velocidade admirável. Antes que ele pudesse se esquivar do ataque, a ponta do objeto se enrolou eficientemente no aro de metal que guardava o molho de chaves douradas e prateadas e, em um único instante, o chicote puxou o aro para a dona daquelas chaves, que as recebeu com a mão livre e as segurou diante dos olhos. Então, antes que Natsu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, o homem que lutava com Makarov surgiu do lado de Lucy com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Os cabelos negros lisos e na altura dos ombros estavam parcialmente pregados em seu pescoço por causa do suor e os olhos escuros como a noite o encaravam desafiadores.

No segundo seguinte, Mirajane e Erza viram seus oponentes sumirem ao mesmo tempo em que Lucy e Victor evaporavam no ar.

* * *

***Voz de apresentadora da Globo em propagandas de 'Ligue para salvar tal participante'***

**Para saberem o que diabos a Lucy passou na mão do Victor e como diabos o Natsu vai trazer ela de volta, preencham o quadro abaixo com uma review motivadora!**

**Para criticarem a escolha DARK de assunto que a autora fez ao escrever essa fanfic, preencham o quadro abaixo com uma review com críticas construtivas!**

**Para ameaçarem a autora e para impedirem que ela abandone a fic por falta de reviews, preencham o quadro abaixo com uma review mortiferamente carinhosa!**

**Façam a sua escolha e mandem uma review! :D**


	3. Capítulo II

Estou tão feliz com a participação de vocês nas reviews! *-*

Fiquei satisfeita também com a percepção de vocês quanto ao Happy. No cap passado eu fiz questão de colocar pequenas partes que detalhassem um pouco o ponto de vista desse personagenzinho (mais foto do mundo *cutecute*), pois eu quis deixar claro que infelizmente ele não vai participar tanto da primeira parte da fic. 'Por que é um personagem que ninguém consegue escrever sem que pareça meio retardado?' Não, porque ele _é uma criança_ perto dos outros magos da guilda. Pelo o que eu entendi, quando a Lucy chegou na guilda, ele tinha seis aninhos! Então, nessa primeira parte da fic, que vai exigir força bruta e certo compreendimento das entrelinhas... Digamos que ele não vai conseguir fazer um papel tão significante. Mas... Todos concordamos que, na segunda parte, ele tem tudo para ajudar o Natsu em seu desafio, certo? :D

Sobre a Lucy e o Victor... Nesse cap já temos uma noção do que possa ter ocorrido com ela. Tanto por algumas cenas, quanto por alguns diálogos. Eu sei que as vezes acabo jogando os nomes dos OCs meio aleatoriamente no corpo do texto, mas eu faço isso por um propósito. Esses personagens serão apresentados a seu tempo, mas eles não deixam de participar da história que já está em andamento (os mais importantes irão interagir diretamente com a Lucy, então fiquem atentos nesses em especial). Sobre a Aliança de Dark Guilds (situação melhor explicada no próximo capítulo), na medida que os integrantes principais forem sendo apresentados, eu vou fazer um esquema de nomes, de que guilda participam e das magias de cada um. Porém, já tenham em mente algumas magias que já vão sendo apresentadas nesse cap (e no anterior)... Certas Runas... Certa tortura psicológica... Tudo servirá pra construção da história.

Ou seja, esse cap serve para criar a base do desenvolvimento que planejo.

Ok, chega das minhas análises hahahaha De certa forma, tentei responder a maioria de suas dúvidas de forma geral, deixando assim que eu possa fazer respostas enigmáticas pela conta do site 8D

_**Obrigada** ChiharuNakamura20, Luna Caellian, Conny C, , ACLyoko, Mylla-H, Ayame-Ta, Riizinha **e** BellySoshi **pelas reviews!**_

_**Obrigada também **Paula Sthefany (_Muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei realmente lisonjeada :B Sim, ela sofreu bastante. Em um capítulo futuro, que ainda não tenho certeza qual, teremos um sessão de memórias a la estilo Penseira de Harry Potter - não sei se acompanhou a série - que vai mostrar claramente cenas escolhidas por mim para exemplificar os meios que Victor e Riketsu escolheram para quebrar o espírito de Lucy, para que ela se submetesse a eles ;D Espero que goste desse cap também ein! Bjs) _**pela review!**_

**OBS:** Essa fanfic acompanhou o mangá até acho que o segundo ou o terceiro dia dos Jogos Mágicos (antes da Batalha Naval) e utiliza os personagens das outras guildas apresentados ao longo do arco.

**_ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! *-*_**

* * *

**Bring me to life**

**.**

**.**

_O quarto estaria completamente escuro se não fosse a fraca luz do sol que escapava entre as nuvens de chuva e penetrava pela varanda de vidro. A cama de casal no centro do cômodo estava vazia e bagunçada, e o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro adjacente era o único som que perturbava a tranquilidade do anoitecer. A porta aberta da varanda permitia que a brisa que trazia a chuva lambesse os cabelos loiros da mulher ali em pé, somente vestida com um roupão branco e transparente, fazendo com que seus pelinhos do braço se eriçassem. _

_Lucy encarava os poucos raios de luz que passavam pelas nuvens enquanto Victor tomava seu banho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não a fez banhar-se com ele. _

_Ela pensava em todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. Na imagem de Erza, de Gray, de Happy e de Natsu a _passos_ de distância, talvez até mesmo preparados para matarem seus oponentes se aquilo a trouxesse de volta para eles. Ela analisava cada detalhe daquele fatídico reencontro, repassando tudo em sua cabeça: todos os olhares, todas as perguntas, toda a forma como o Dragon Slayer tentara não machucá-la. Ela fechou as mãos pequenas em punhos, apertando-as fortemente. Ela queria chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima aparecia. Naquele momento, todos os anos presa nas garras de Victor, sendo vez ou outra torturada por Riketsu e não sendo curada completamente de seus machucados por Pops (para que ela ainda sentisse as dores antes da próxima adorável sessão); enfim, toda a destruição de seu corpo e de sua identidade, tudo aquilo estava pesando mais do que os instantes em que ela estivera frente a frente com aqueles que um dia ela chamara de família._

_Ela não conseguia sentir nada ao mesmo tempo em que várias sensações embrulhavam seu estômago e criavam um nó em sua garganta. Era uma sensação engraçada, como se ela estivesse anestesiada. Lucy poderia dizer que, depois de tudo, ela estava a um passo de estar _morta_ por dentro, mesmo que naquele instante os vários sentimentos que Victor tentara extrair a todo custo estivessem em um turbilhão dentro de si._

_Finalmente notando como sua mente estava anormalmente repleta de pensamentos, ela suspirou. Depois de tanto tempo afundando-se na única realidade que ela vivia, ela quase não acreditava que a inércia em que estava metida tinha sido levemente perturbada. _

_Porém, logo ela notaria que a ficha de tudo que tinha acontecido ainda não tinha realmente caído. _

_Voltou seu olhar para dentro do quarto, para uma das cômodas ao lado da cama. Depositadas sobre a superfície de madeira estavam suas chaves, em todo seu esplendor e glória. Ela preferiu não pensar no fato de que as outras chaves, as que faltavam para completar as Doze Casas do Zodíaco e as tantas outras de poder relevante, estavam guardadas em algum canto do castelo esperando o momento em que ela poderia usá-las. Ela preferia evitar se lembrar daquele fato, pois para conseguir aquelas chaves, ela acabara matando todos os outros magos estelares que as possuíam. Fechou os olhos brevemente e caminhou com passos lentos e calculados até as próprias chaves, pegando-as com as mãos delicadas. Os dedos, levemente tortos, acariciavam o ouro e a prata de cada uma delas. Também pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela sentiu ansiedade. Segurou com firmeza uma das chaves e, respirando fundo, apontou-a para frente._

_"Abra o portão do leão, Loke!" Sussurrou, logo vendo a sua frente o espírito estelar que ela mais pensara nos primeiros meses que esteve presa. Na época, ela sabia que se não tivesse perdido suas chaves naquele beco, ele não teria hesitado em enfrentar todos que a estavam machucando. Ela sabia que mesmo não tendo Natsu para salvá-la todas as vezes que ela gritava por seu nome, se ela tivesse suas chaves Loke faria todo o possível para que ela saísse daquele inferno. _

_Porém, suas chaves estavam distantes demais para que ele pudesse achá-la sozinho._

_"Lucy..." Ele a encarou surpreso. Há quanto tempo ele não era chamado por ela? Há quanto tempo ele ficara no mundo dos espíritos, passando pelo próprio portão com a própria energia para ver se Natsu tinha alguma novidade? Há quanto tempo ele não via aquela que lhe salvara da morte? "Pensei que nunca mais te veria." Ele completou, sem saber se a abraçava ou não. Ela estava seminua e parecia não se importar com isso, algo que já indicava para ele que havia algo de errado. A antiga Lucy _nunca_ se exibiria daquela forma sem realmente _se importar_. Loke pôde ver, apesar da pouca claridade, que ela tinha o corpo totalmente coberto por cicatrizes, umas mais assustadoras do que as outras. _

_Aquele novo conhecimento fez com o coração do espírito de leão se afundasse em culpa. _

_"Oi, Loke." Ela o cumprimentou, sem conseguir realmente expressar alguma emoção verdadeira. Era verdade que ela sentia ser tarde demais para que deixasse que seu passado com todos da guilda interferisse em seu presente, ali naquele lugar; mas ainda assim era assustador não conseguir reagir a alguém que ela um dia prezou mais do que a própria vida. Como uma maga dos espíritos estelares, ela amara cada um dos espíritos sem mesmo tê-los contratado. "Já faz um tempo, hmm?" Perguntou, enquanto sentia o silêncio desconfortável se instalar entre eles. Inúmeras memórias inundaram sua mente, cada luta com cada um de seus espíritos. A imagem de cada um deles passou por seus olhos, lembrando-a daqueles que nunca a deixaram na mão quando ela precisou. Mesmo Aquárius, que adorava demonstrar sua raiva com atitudes violentas._

_Vê-lo ali, depois de cinco anos, estava sendo assustador; pois muitos sentimentos começaram a aflorar dentro dela, mas nenhum deles conseguia chegar à superfície._

_"É... já faz um tempo..." Ele concordou, desconcertado. No mundo humano havia passado cinco anos, cinco anos que ela havia desaparecido e, agora, ele estava com ela novamente. Não sabia como as coisas tinham ficado daquele jeito, mas ele entendeu que aquela não era mais a Lucy que ele se lembrava, a garota que tinha um brilho feroz nos olhos em uma luta, sem aceitar a ideia de usar seus espíritos como escudos. Essa Lucy parecia muito madura para alguém de sua idade e, naqueles mesmos olhos que ele vira determinação e alegria, só havia o vazio. Toda a postura da garota denunciava que ela tinha visto um mundo completamente diferente do que sua antiga inocência era acostumada. Suspirou, entristecido. Ele queria ter protegido-a do mal que a afligia, do mal que a usava, do mal que a transformara no que ela era hoje. Vendo-a daquele jeito o deixava até sem ânimo para que fizesse seus flertes característicos._

_Porém, antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Loke sentiu uma espada atravessar seu peito com brutalidade. Encarou os olhos negros irritados que o encaravam e desapareceu, sem poder protegê-la do mal que a atacaria assim que ele voltasse para o mundo dos espíritos._

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima. Somente aqueles que eu criar e o enredo pertencem a mim. Escrito por puro entretenimento, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

"O que diabos isso tudo significa?" Natsu murmurou, encarando o local que Lucy estava a minutos atrás. O silêncio após aquela reviravolta toda só era interrompido pelos pequenos gemidos de dor dos magos nocauteados. Todos os duzentos estavam caídos, deixados para trás para que a Fairy Tail decidisse o que fazer com seus agressores. Gajeel resmungava que havia perdido a verdadeira diversão enquanto lidava com aqueles fracotes, enquanto um trovão surgia no meio do prédio e Laxus encarava a todos com ódio no olhar, irritado por ter sido facilmente e inadvertidamente mandado para escanteio.

O Dragon Slayer de fogo ainda tentava acalmar o próprio coração com tudo o que tinha acontecido. A adrenalina ia lentamente sumindo de suas veias e, finalmente sendo capaz de pensar com clareza, ele sentiu um desânimo sem precedentes ao notar como Lucy tinha escapado de seu alcance como verdadeiros grãos de areia escapando entre seus dedos: mesmo que ele tentasse segurá-la para si, ela ia embora sem que ele pudesse impedi-la. Ele havia buscado por ela em todos os cantos de Fiore e, no momento em que estivera frente a frente com a loira, ele fora incapaz de conseguir qualquer reconhecimento da parte da garota.

Ele suspirou, de repente se sentindo extremamente cansado.

"Natsu, você tem certeza que aquela era a Lucy?" Erza perguntou, reequipando-se para a vestimenta rotineira. Todos encararam o Dragon Slayer, que ao trocar olhares com Gajeel e com os dois Exceeds, simplesmente confirmou que não havia visto e nem lutado com uma ilusão.

No fundo, ele preferia que aquilo tivesse sido somente mais uma alucinação ou mais um pesadelo, pois doeria menos.

"É... tenho sim." Ele concordou, vendo o olhar chocado de Erza se expandir para todos os companheiros. Mirajane, em sua forma normal, sentiu lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos. Lisanna parecia chocada demais para expressar qualquer coisa. Gray tinha o olhar vazio, enquanto uma leve chuva começou a cair sobre a guilda e dentro dela, passando pelos buracos que agora existiam por toda a extensão do telhado.

"Juvia não entende porque Lucy nos atacou. Juvia não entende porque Lucy não nos reconheceu." Ela murmurou, sentindo um braço de Gray passar por sua cintura de forma reconfortante. Se não estivesse triste com toda aquela reviravolta, teria desmaiado com a demonstração de carinho.

"Vamos extrair informações desses gentis senhores que estão espalhados por nosso chão." Makarov comentou friamente, observando os magos que eles combateram inicialmente. "Acredito que poderemos entender melhor o que está acontecendo com nossa Lucy."

Sem esperar segunda ordem e sentindo uma nova onda de adrenalina surgir em suas veias com aquela ideia, Natsu pegou um dos magos caídos próximo a si pelo colarinho e o levantou na altura dos olhos. Os olhos ônix estavam repletos de raiva, inundados pelo ódio que se acendia na menor faísca. Seu corpo começou a emanar chamas, como se não pudesse controlar aquele elemento que fazia parte de si mesmo. O homem ainda estava beirando a inconsciência, mas com o movimento brusco e com o calor do fogo tão próximo a seu rosto, acordou num piscar de olhos.

"O que vocês fizeram com a Lucy?" A primeira pergunta que saiu de seus lábios era carregada com o pior tom de ameaça possível. Depois de toda aquela luta, depois de tê-la não perto de si e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, ele não se controlaria. Ela era a Lucy, da Fairy Tail, parte da família. Ele não se controlaria com quem tinha transformado_ sua _Lucy em alguém totalmente _irreconhecível_!

"E-eu nem se-sei quem é Lu-lucy!" O homem respondeu tremendo, encarando fixamente o outro punho de Natsu em chamas. Viu o Dragon Slayer apertar os olhos perigosamente e engoliu em seco. Se soubesse que seu mestre tinha permitido que ele fosse deixado para trás, não sabia se teria vindo... mesmo que se tivesse desobedecido pudesse estar morto há mais tempo...

"Você não está em condições de mentir." Natsu grunhiu, dando um soco no rosto do mago, arremessando-o alguns metros para frente. "Fale logo, ou vou te queimar até formar cinzas!" Gritou, já caminhando na direção em que ele aterrissara. Erza colocou um braço na frente dele, impedindo-o de continuar a atacar o homem como ele desejava (de alguma forma, ele nem tinha notado como ele estava a caminho de destruir ainda mais a guilda). Antes que ele pudesse reclamar, Gajeel já havia tomado seu lugar e segurava o mago da mesma forma que Natsu. Em seus lábios um sorriso de escárnio.

"Acho melhor você dizer o que sabe, meu caro. Não sei se percebeu, mas pra que te matemos falta muito pouco." Gajeel comentou com um tom divertido na voz, como se ameaçar alguém de morte fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Mesmo que a guilda tivesse uma regra contra homicídios, naquele momento nem mesmo Makarov se importava com aquilo. Eles finalmente poderiam descobrir o que tinha acontecido com um membro da família e não se importavam com os meios para conseguirem a informação que queriam.

O homem, que já estava assustado o suficiente com Natsu, engoliu seco novamente. Quando ele abriu a boca, visivelmente pronto para denunciar tudo o que ele sabia, seu olhos viraram para dentro de sua cabeça e sangue começou a sair de suas orelhas e de sua boca, fazendo com que Gajeel arregalasse os olhos assustado com aquela reviravolta. Runas apareceram por todo o corpo visível do homem e, após ele se debater por instantes e soltar pequenos grunhidos de dor, o corpo que o Dragon Slayer de ferro segurava ficou sem vida.

"Mas que diab-?"

"Eles não vão poder nos dizer nada." Fried o interrompeu, aproximando-se dos dois. "Provavelmente essas runas foram postas em cada um deles para os impedir de dizer qualquer coisa. Já deviam ter planejado sacrificar todos eles." Completou, indicando os desenhos no corpo do mago. Todos passaram os olhos pelos magos restantes. "E o pior, não sei se consigo reverter o feitiço..."

"Droga. Droga. DROGA!" Natsu gritou, afastando-se de Erza e chutando a única mesa que ainda estava em pé. "Eu seria capaz de matar _todos_ esses desgraçados, mas isso não vai trazer Lucy de volta!" Ele exclamou, fixando seu olhar no chão, passando as mãos pelos fios róseos de forma exasperada. Happy pulou em seu ombro, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Toda aquela situação estava atingindo-o mais do que qualquer outro membro poderia pensar.

"Na-natsu..."

"Happy." Gray o interrompeu, meneando a cabeça negativamente. Não adiantaria tentar consolar o Dragon Slayer naquele momento.

"Nós poderíamos até tentar." Levy comentou timidamente, com a voz levemente embargada. Ela encarou Fried com um sorrisinho triste, vendo como ele entendia perfeitamente o que ela diria a seguir. "Mas nós acabaríamos matando todos eles antes de conseguirmos reverter essas runas." Lily, que tinha ajudado a proteger a maga enquanto Gajeel se divertia com outros combatentes, se aproximou da garota e pulou em seu ombro, tentando reconfortá-la com sua presença.

"Pelo menos dá pra saber de que guilda esses babacas são." Laxus comentou, rolando um dos corpos que estava próximo a si com o pé. "Pela insígnia, pertencem à Bloddy Hell." Completou, arqueando a sobrancelha. "É bem sugestivo... por que não mandamos eles para lá?" O comentário causou algumas risadinhas maldosas de Bixlow e Evergreen. Oh, _eles adorariam_!

"Esse aqui pertence à Dark Regia." Elfman comentou indicando outro, anormalmente não completando aquele comentário com qualquer detalhe sobre masculinidade.

"Já esse à Velvet Temptation." Hibiki chutou um que estava perto de si, não se importando em adicionar mais alguma costela quebrada ou algo assim para os ferimentos do mago caído. Ele podia ver na cara de Mestre Bob que não só ele se sentia daquela forma, mesmo que não fizessem parte da guilda que tinha um de seus membros abduzido.

"Aparentemente, a nova aliança das Dark Guilds realmente tem algo a ver com o sumiço de nossa Lucy." Makarov concluiu, depois de ouvir todos aqueles nomes. Quando ela desaparecera, ele não tinha deixado de pensar na possibilidade de uma guilda não registrada ser a responsável por isso. Porém, depois de toda aquela comoção, era realmente surpreendente e preocupante que Lucy estivera na mão de uma _Aliança_ em ascensão de Dark Guilds nos últimos cinco anos. "Torna-se ainda mais urgente que todos os times voltem com os Mestres das outras guildas." Ele respirou fundo, passando os olhos por toda a destruição causada no prédio depois daquele ataque, demonstrando um cansaço em sua expressão facial que realmente denunciava sua idade já avançada. Ele já estava na casa dos noventa, já não sabia quanto mais de todas aquelas situações frenéticas que suas crianças se envolviam ele conseguiria agüentar. "Vamos arrumar a guilda enquanto os outros não voltam." Pediu, sabendo que talvez estivesse pedindo mais do que suas crianças poderiam suportar naquele momento. Ele respirou fundo novamente, decidindo que ele agüentaria todas as dificuldades até que Lucy estivesse de volta.

Então, Makarov observou que enquanto todos, até mesmo os magos da Blue Pegasus (menos o Mestre Bob, que se encarregava de servir a todos o que precisassem juntamente de Mirajane), começavam a reconstruir o prédio da guilda com os suprimentos que já ficavam estocados para situações daquele tipo, Natsu permaneceu cabisbaixo em um dos pontos do local, de costas para todos os outros. Ele não conseguia imaginar o que o Dragon Slayer deveria estar sentindo naquele momento, pois por mais que todos sentissem falta de Lucy, o garoto era quem estava sofrendo mais sua ausência.

Makarov respirou fundo novamente.

Por mais que ele estivesse agindo como o adulto experiente que era, por dentro ele não podia deixar de chorar sobre o leite derramado. Ele queria que a maga estelar nunca tivesse ido naquela missão solo, que ela nunca tivesse sido seqüestrada e, principalmente, Natsu não fosse o mais afetado por toda a situação.

No fim das contas, tudo o que o mestre queria era tomar toda a dor de suas crianças para si mesmo.

**.**

**.**

Quando os outros times começaram a chegar, eles encaravam a situação da guilda com faces perturbadas. Eles tinham saído por somente um dia e quando voltavam se deparavam com a Fairy Tail em pedaços? Mesmo para eles aquilo _não _era normal!

"Tch! Não conseguem nem manter a própria guilda inteira..." Sting comentou com um sorrisinho de lado, meneando a cabeça negativamente. Rogue se absteve de comentários. Eles nem sabiam o que havia ocorrido, então ele preferia não fazer qualquer colocação que pudesse soar injusta. Os outros três, Minerva, Orga e Rufus observavam com cuidado as redondezas, não prestando atenção aos comentários 'Eles não são como a Sabertooh!' de Lector e 'Eles são melhores?' de Frosh, os exceeds da dupla de Dragon Slayers de sua guilda.

Apesar da rivalidade instantânea entre a Sabertooth e a Fairy Tail durante aquela competição há alguns anos, no fim das contas elas formaram laços amigáveis. Algo como lutar contra planos malignos de seguidores de Zeref _certamente _pode ter ajudado para que isso acontecesse...

"Aquele idiota de cabelo rosa está aí, Gildarts?" O mestre da Sabertooth, Jienma, perguntou com um olhar interessado. Desde o último embate entre os dois durante aquele campeonato, ele não tivera chance de acabar com o moleque. O outro mago riu, já sabendo da história e imaginando a reação de Natsu para aquele comentário 'Rosa? É salmão!'.

"Está sim, e está mais forte." Ele respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso. Cana virou os olhos à resposta do homem, já notando ali a puxação de saco quase paternal de Gildarts.

"A cada momento que passa fico mais envergonhada..." Ela comentou, ganhando a atenção do pai. "Muito sentimentalista, meio fruta e tudo, realmente embaraçoso..."

"Juvia, minha princesa... como você está?" Lyon agarrou as mãos de Juvia entre as suas, carregando suas palavras com um tom sedutor. A garota corou ferozmente, sem saber o que fazer. Olhava de 'Gray-sama' para Lyon e não conseguia exprimir sua confusão em palavras.

"Argh, mal chegou e já vai colocando a mão onde não deve?" Gray perguntou irritado, puxando Juvia para longe de seu 'amigo' de infância. Aqueles dois queriam enlouquecê-la, certo?

"Oh, Sherry está vendo Ren~ !" A moça comentou para si mesma, indo em direção do mago da Blue Pegasus com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"GIREM!" A mestre da Lamia Scale, Õba Babasãma, gritou para Jet e Droy enquanto era acompanhada para o escritório de Makarov.

"Ieeek!" Eles gritaram em uníssono, quando sentiram o corpo ser girado incontrolavelmente pelos ataques da senhora.

"OH! Erza-nee~ !" Milliana, a garota que adorava gatos, gritou alegremente enquanto avistava a ruiva e corria para lhe abraçar. Reedus, Bisca e Alzack abriram sorrisos com a imagem enquanto Kagura, Arania e Risley caminhavam ao lado da Mestra da Mermaid Heel, observando a reconstrução fajuta que ocorria na Fairy Tail.

"Hey Cana! Quer tentar uma apostazinha?" Cana se virou para observar Bacchus, o único cara que já a havia vencido em um campeonato de bebidas, gritar alegremente com um enorme pote de Sakê em uma das mãos. Ignorando o olhar inquisidor de Gildarts, que insistia em não voltar para a relação menos pegajosa de antes ('Seu pai de merda!'), ela abriu um enorme sorriso irônico.

"É melhor você se preparar para perder, porque eu treinei a minha resistência ao álcool!" Ela gritou de volta, ganhando olhares aterrorizados de alguns companheiros da guilda. Macao e Romeo, rindo da troca de provocações entre os dois futuros bêbados, acompanharam o Mestre da Quatro Cerberus até o escritório de Makarov.

"Bom ver que todos estão chegando." O pequeno velhinho comentou sorrindo, esperando que todos os mestres chegassem até seu escritório para que ele também entrasse no cômodo. Ele sorria com divertimento enquanto observava os diferentes tópicos de conversa em todo o prédio. Viu Sting puxando uma briga com Natsu e riu, enquanto Rogue parecia provocar Gajeel em relação a Levy. Ah, esses pirralhos...

"Mestre." Ele se virou para quem o chamava e observou como Mirajane tinha um semblante perturbado, o que não era exatamente usual de alguém com a frequente feição repleta de simpatia e de um carinho aconchegante. "O Senhor ouviu como aquele mago chamou a Lucy? O Senhor percebeu?" Aquelas perguntas fizeram com que ele suspirasse, entristecido.

"É... '_minha querida_'..." Ele repetiu, imitando quase perfeitamente o tom nojento com que o homem dissera aquelas palavras. "Lucy tem passado por mais coisas do que possamos imaginar..." Comentou tristemente. Imagens daquela luta vieram em sua mente. "Mas eles não estavam usando toda a sua força. Pelo menos não esse cara e até mesmo ela." Ele completou, lembrando-se que pelo menos os combatentes de Erza e Mira pareciam estar passando por uns maus bocados. Não que ele próprio tivesse um tido um tempo difícil com quem ele lutava, mas na realidade ele nem se doara completamente à luta.

"Eu notei." Ela concordou, repassando por sua mente os flashes de imagens que conseguiu ver enquanto tinha sua própria batalha. "Lucy usou somente o chicote com algum tipo de controle puro do poder mágico dela, usando-o para causar explosões de energia." Ela continuou, puxando na memória as imagens que conseguira captar. "Era como se ela não quisesse _realmente_ machucar o Natsu..."

"Temos que agradecer a algum ser superior que ela ainda seja capaz de se preocupar com Natsu." Makarov respondeu, com dor no coração ao se lembrar do semblante da garota, um semblante vazio. Mira o encarou com um olhar entristecido. "No momento em que Lucy não guardar nenhuma preocupação por algum de nós, ela estará perdida para sempre."

**.**

**.**

"Eu não gostei do que eu vi hoje, _minha querida_. Você parece ter caído novamente na ilusão de que eles se importam com você..." A voz de Victor, inundada em sarcasmo, imitava um timbre de preocupação. Ele olhava para a garota, tentando encarar os olhos castanhos para que suas palavras penetrassem no cérebro de Lucy de forma efetiva. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que a garota ainda tinha um restinho de espírito de luta dentro de si, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo em que ele se dedicara exclusivamente para quebrá-la. "Eles estavam surpresos, sim, estavam. O moleque que você tanto idealizava? Ele estava surpreso demais para realmente lutar com você. Mas agora que sabem que você faz parte do inimigo, acha mesmo que vão se segurar em uma futura luta? Provavelmente, na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eles terão ordem de matá-la." Ele se agachou, ficando na mesma altura dos olhos chocolates exaustos. "Eu não quero que você se decepcione, _minha querida_. Eu me preocupo com você... Além disso, você também não quer ver a decepção nos olhares de seus espíritos, não é?" Ele perguntou com a voz doce, que há um ou dois anos teria feito Lucy vomitar, e passou os dedos grossos pelas bochechas femininas, praticamente espalhando o suor e o sangue que estavam na pele da garota. "Então, não os chame antes que comecemos nosso pequeno treinamento, ok?"

Se ela não estivesse sentindo dor, se ela já não estivesse conformada e acostumada com todas as torturas que Victor tinha lhe aplicado naqueles cinco anos, ela teria dado uma risada irônica com aquela fala.

"Por hoje é só, _minha querida_. Descanse." Ele comentou com falso carinho, dando um selinho nos lábios femininos, se levantando e saindo daquela cela com rapidez.

Sozinha, Lucy respirou fundo e tentou ignorar a dor que irradiava por seu corpo como uma praga. Sentia gosto de ferro na boca devido à quantidade de sangue que impregnava sua língua e seus dentes, conseguindo sentir o corte de dentro da bochecha sem nenhuma dificuldade. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente, controlando toda a dor. De uma forma macabra, ela já estava se acostumando com a presença daquele sentimento depois de tanto tempo. Seus braços, nostalgicamente presos no alto com algemas, estavam fracos de tanto aguentarem o peso de seu corpo durante todo o tempo em que estivera ali. A lateral de seu corpo sangrava por causa de alguns cortes e vários pontos de suas pernas já começavam a inchar devido aos chutes que levara. Sentia seu cabelo, bem mais longo do que há cinco anos, se pregar desconfortavelmente em seu pescoço e em suas costas por culpa do suor. Não melhorava em nada seu humor o fato de que o roupão branco transparente não a protegia em nada da sujeira daquele local, deixando que suas pernas ficassem repletas de terra e suor.

Ela deveria ter adivinhado que a busca por suas chaves não poderia ser por outro motivo a não ser que ela finalmente tivesse toda a capacidade de luta possível, mesmo que até aquele objetivo fosse ser controlado por meio dos treinamentos nada ortodoxos de Victor. Seus adorados espíritos não poderiam ser chamados para uma conversa ou algo do tipo, somente para que lutassem. Lucy fora ingênua por uma última vez. A partir daquele momento, ela finalmente havia aprendido todas as lições sobre Victor e sobre os planos da nova aliança. Ela entendeu o receio que seus captores tinham de que ela ainda não houvesse se submetido completamente, ela entendeu o medo que eles tinham de que os espíritos conseguissem lembrá-la de seu passado, destruindo toda aquela transformação que eles haviam demorado tanto para completar. Porém, ela sabia que por mais que tivesse se tornado poderosa, com todo o treinamento que eles a haviam forçado a fazer, ela ainda assim não poderia sair daquela cela pessoal mesmo se quisesse. Seu coração já não aguentava e não aceitava sentir esperanças.

Já era tarde demais.

Se lembrou como no início de tudo ela havia acreditado fielmente que seus amigos a resgatariam. Já que, era só uma repetição do caso Phantom Lord, certo?

Errado.

Depois do primeiro ano enclausurada, torturada e forçada a fazer os treinamentos menos tradicionais possíveis, ela percebeu que essa vez não se assemelhava em nada com a outra. Ela percebeu que Victor havia se preparado perfeitamente bem para o momento em que ela desapareceria, de forma a evitar qualquer interrupção de seus planos. Ela percebeu que por mais que chamasse por seus amigos nos momentos mais dolorosos, eles nunca conseguiriam escutá-la e resgatá-la; ela percebeu que por mais que gritasse por Natsu para salvá-la daquele inferno, ele nunca apareceria para atacar seus torturadores, fazendo-os se arrependerem por terem a atacado em primeiro lugar. Ela percebeu que não seria resgatada, porque Victor tinha se planejado para que isso não ocorresse. Por inúmeras vezes ela se irritava com si mesma durante aquele longo primeiro ano, em que não tinha suas chaves... se pelo menos as tivesse... se pelo menos pudesse se defender efetivamente! Já que, quando ela tentara usar seu treinamento contra seus captores para fugir, eles a neutralizaram sem dificuldades.

Então, os outros quatro anos foram uma verdadeira contagem regressiva para o momento em que ela não conseguiria mais se manter firme contra os objetivos que forçadamente a incluíam.

Gradualmente, ela também percebeu que já não era mais a Lucy da Fairy Tail... ela era a Lucy do Victor Blackmoon. Ele havia tomado sua vida de suas próprias mãos, retirando todas as características que a faziam _aquela_ Lucy, para que ela não fosse capaz de recuperar todas as emoções que seus amigos causavam nela... as emoções que _Natsu_ causava nela...

Antes de sua vida mudar por completo, ela encarava o Dragon Slayer somente como um idiota que ela tinha extremo carinho. Todas as vezes que ele a salvara, as vezes que lutaram lado a lado, até mesmo quando ela chorara após ser humilhada naquele campeonato e ele lhe estendeu a mão com o maior sorriso animador possível... ela o encarava como um melhor amigo, alguém que ela sentira falta de ter quando a mãe morreu. Ela o encarava como um novo mundo, o qual permitira que ela tivesse uma família verdadeira e uma felicidade duradoura, apesar dos vários problemas em que a guilda se via metida continuamente.

Após os primeiros meses de cativeiro, ela percebeu que ele era muito mais do que aquilo tudo. Ela percebeu que ele era seu _companheiro_, sua _alma gêmea_. Ela percebeu que a saudade que tinha da Fairy Tail era ínfima perto da saudade que ela sentia de Natsu. Ela percebeu que a necessidade de tê-lo por perto em todo aquele período infernal era muito, mas muito maior do que a necessidade de ter o restante de seus amigos ao seu lado. Ela sentia saudade de seus sorrisos, de sua excitação ao enfrentar oponentes fortes e até mesmo de chegar em casa e encontrá-lo por lá.

Fechou os olhos, tentando limpar a mente de tantos pensamentos inúteis. De que lhe adiantava se lembrar da forma como se sentia? Já havia passado cinco anos desde que Victor a capturara. Seu coração tinha lutado contra a escuridão por mais da metade desse tempo, seu corpo tinha lutado contra a presença de Victor com todas as suas forças e sua mente tinha lutado contra a insanidade, usando as lembranças felizes para que ela não se perdesse completamente... mas ela foi incapaz de manter essas resoluções. No fim, suas esperanças foram massacradas uma a uma, deixando-a sem vontade de _sentir_ qualquer sentimento que fosse, forçando-a a esconder e a esquecer as emoções que ela um dia ainda poderia sentir. Seu corpo e sua mente cederam às tentativas de corrompê-la, transformando-a no que ela era hoje: uma pessoa sem força própria. Após cinco longos anos, Riketsu conseguiu que um de seus planos finalmente se efetivasse e permitiu a Victor o prazer de mantê-la para si.

Respirou fundo, tentando limpar a mente com mais vontade. Era incrível como ir para a masmorra fazia com que sua mente trabalhasse sozinha... talvez fosse a falta de companhia humana a culpada de tal situação, afinal de contas ela não poderia conversar com os ratos...

Respirou fundo novamente, notando como suas tentativas falhavam uma atrás da outra. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando evitar que seu queixo começasse a tremer, mas não conseguiu controlar a explosão que se aproximava. Sua respiração acelerou, as lágrimas que antes não vinham e que agora ela tanto tentava segurar escaparam. As memórias da guilda, as memórias de Natsu vieram com força total. Aparentemente, o encontro do dia havia desenterrado o que ela desesperadamente havia escondido, além de ter trazido a tona tantas dúvidas e tantas lembranças nem um pouco agradáveis dos anos em que ela estivera ali, sendo corrompida por meio de suas inseguranças e pelo aparente esquecimento dos que ela amava.

E então, ela percebeu que novamente suas resoluções se despedaçaram como um castelo de cartas ao menor sopro de uma brisa. Ela não queria sentir nada, ela não queria se lembrar de nada, ela não queria abrir a fronteira de seu coração que guardava tantos sentimentos (já que provavelmente, aqueles últimos resquícios da Lucy de antigamente também seriam tirados dela nos próximos dias)... mas mesmo assim... chorou, não conseguindo controlar o desespero que a engoliu após o encontro com seus companheiros... após _lutar_ com Natsu... após realmente aceitar que _já era tarde demais_.

**.**

**.**

As paredes de pedra lisa eram cobertas por bandeiras e, cada uma delas, com a insígnia de cada Dark Guild que havia entrado para a aliança. Elas eram parcialmente iluminadas pelas tochas espalhadas pelo local, completando eficientemente o ar sombrio do ambiente. No topo do cômodo, cinco tronos estavam ocupados pelos mestres das cinco guildas mais poderosas: Tartaros, Red Rose, Minotaurus, Shadow's Rule e Death Bringers; sendo o trono do centro ocupado pelo líder supremo da aliança, Riketsu Nightmare. Como se fossem tratados como verdadeiros reis, havia um enorme tapete que levava até os cinco, criando um caminho único para que eles fossem contatados. Se alguém tentasse adivinhar onde estava, observando somente o ambiente interno daquele lugar, chegaria a conclusão que se localizava em um verdadeiro castelo.

Quando Victor entrou de supetão no cômodo, vestindo somente um roupão de dormir e com a enorme espada em suas costas, os cinco mestres o encararam com irritação. Os ombros largos estavam visivelmente tensos, as mãos grandes estavam fechadas em punhos firmes e seu rosto estava contorcido em contrariedade. Havia gotas de sangue secas em suas mãos e em seus braços, denunciando o que ele esteve fazendo nas últimas horas. O que, apesar do longo período de atividade, não lhe agradava. Após cinco anos cuidando pessoalmente da transformação da jovem Lucy Heartfilia, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que se tornara obcecado pelos atributos físicos da garota e, por essa razão, quando tinha que torturá-la, ficava irritado consigo mesmo por ter que machucar o belo corpo que lhe satisfazia assim que desejasse.

"Qual a urgência, Victor?" A voz grave de Riketsu ressoou pelo cômodo em eco, trazendo arrepios para os subordinados de baixo nível que se encontravam amontoados aos cantos. A frieza e a crueldade reverberavam a cada sílaba, denunciando com mais evidência sua irritação com o jovem que se ajoelhava a sua frente.

"Mestre, creio que trago notícias não tão boas." Victor disse sério, de forma irreconhecível para muitos que o conheciam. Não havia nenhum pingo de sarcasmo em suas palavras. "A garota ainda não está pronta para enfrentar aqueles lixos. Ela ainda não se perdeu completamente." Ele completou, ainda ajoelhado, sem olhar nos olhos de seu superior.

"Está me dizendo que cinco anos de estupro não foram suficientes para amaciá-la?" O clima do local ficou ainda mais tenso diante do tom ameaçador da voz de Riketsu e de suas palavras cruas. "Está me dizendo que mesmo após cinco anos de torturas, de machucados, de ossos quebrados e de muito sangue derramado, você não conseguiu corromper o coração da garota como acreditávamos?" Para o horror dos outros magos espalhados pelo cômodo, o mago se levantou de seu trono. Os cabelos de uma cor prateada caindo até a cintura, os olhos de um vermelho intenso cor de sangue e o corpo, mesmo que franzino, com uma postura ameaçadora e arrogante, davam ao mago um ar ainda mais aterrorizante quando ele começou a caminhar até o outro ajoelhado. Todos sabiam que o homem não era exatamente um mago de combates físicos, pois o líder da Aliança e mestre da Death Bringers nunca realmente precisou recorrer à força bruta. "Está me dizendo que meus planos vão ter que esperar para que você execute a _merda_ de seu trabalho, Victor?"

No momento em que as palavras saíram da boca do mago, os dois se encararam intensamente. No instante que os olhos negros encontraram os vermelhos, todo o perímetro do castelo pode ouvir os gritos de agonia de Victor. Em sua mente, seu pior pesadelo se repetia em um ciclo interminável, transportando as dores de tal ilusão para seu corpo sem a menor dificuldade.

Sem precisar mexer um dedo sequer, Riketsu o fez enfrentar horas e horas de uma tortura que Lucy já havia enfrentado várias vezes. Sem qualquer esforço, ele fez com que seu subordinado ficasse inconsciente em um tempo muito menor do que a garota já havia aguentado.

Sem precisar dizer qualquer palavra, Riketsu derrotou de forma patética o seu subordinado mais poderoso.

"Terei que cuidar da garota eu mesmo." Ele comentou, observando indiferentemente o corpo inconsciente de Victor aos seus pés.

Aquela afirmação fez com que a maioria dos magos presentes sentissem pena do que Lucy Heartfilia ainda teria que enfrentar.

* * *

Fairy Tail se preparando para a possível guerra que está por vir... Riketsu pretendendo finalizar o projeto da Aliança, no caso, usar a magia estelar da Lucy como uma arma de dominação e de destruição (Quem lê 'Unlocking the Gatekeeper' da Persephonae, principalmente os últimos caps, tem certa noção dessa capacidade)... Evidentemente, depois de cinco longos anos de uma vida infernal, Lucy terá seus últimos sentimentos, que ela tinha escondido dentro de si, tirados dela de maneira brutal.

**Se você quer saber como esse verdadeiro desastre ocorrerá ou como ele será resolvido, mande review!**** :D**


	4. Capítulo III

Bem, eu devo dizer que eu acabei aumentando a censura para M, porque haverão futuras referências a situações tensas. Nesse capítulo eu acho que já tem um pouquinho, espero que ninguém se ofenda com nada, até porque por enquanto não tem nada sério demais (Antes era T porque eu deixava pra vocês imaginarem e tudo, agora vai ter mais exemplificações de tortura, por exemplo... Nossa, quase redundante hahahaha Mas não se assustem, eu acho que não é nada exagerado. Quando for ocorrer algo muito sério em um cap eu sempre aviso :D).

E sim meu povo, a Lucy AINDA sofrerá mais! Pelo menos nos flashbacks, sim, ela sofrerá hahahahaha E um pouquinho agora também, mas é bem menos do que quando eu for mostrar as memórias do Time Skip.

Dessa vez eu demorei umas duas semanas porque as reviews demoraram a aparecer (U_U) e porque era fim/início de ano, eu não estava tendo muito tempo para reler o que eu escrevi, ver se poderia adicionar algo e postar; mas cá estou, postando um novo capítulo.

**_Obrigada à _**_Conny C** ,** BellySoshi **,** Luna Caellian** ,** ChiharuNakamura20 **, **Riizinha **,** Mylla-H **e** Ayame-Ta **pelas reviews!**_

_**Obrigada também à **__Hel-chan__ (Fico feliz que tenha achado tudo isso! Fico muito lisonjeada pelos elogios, acredite :B Ah mas eu presto muita atenção nas reviews também, as vezes quando vejo que posso realmente estar esquecendo algo eu vou e reescrevo o cap pelo o que me falam, então os créditos não são todos meus XD Sobre a Lisanna, terá uma pequena explicação para ela nesse cap assim como teve do Happy no passado. Espero que goste, ein! Bjs) **, **Paula Sthefany (Heey, brigaada! Abriu um sorrisão na minha cara com sua review :B Sim, o Victor é um cretino. Eu o criei assim propositalmente hahahaha Sobre isso, é, talvez exista mesmo, já que uma coisa que os Fairies têm e muito mesmo é a determinação, né? Então tirar _todos_ os rastros da antiga Lucy é muuuito complicado... Mas vamos ver né, porque o que ela passou foi muito barra pesada também. Por isso que e esse é o desafio da segunda parte, porque é uma situação bem complexa XD Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjs) **, **beatriz-chan (Eu sei como é, quando a coisa começa a ficar tensa demais a gente espera que apareça um ponto de luz qualquer né XD Bem, ainda vai ter muita obscuridade na fic, mas pode ficar tranquila que os momentos cutes, fofos, repletos de açúcar e mel ainda virão! Eu sou muito apaixonadazinha com meus personagens pra não deixá-los serem felizes depois de sofrerem muito com meus enredos, sabe hahahaha Espero que goste desse cap! Bjs) **e **Guest (Fico feliz que esteja gostando e que esteja interessada! Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjs) **pelas reviews!**_

_**Quem só vê o anime e não lê o mangá, talvez apareça uns spoilers bem mínimos ao longo do capítulo. Mas, acreditem, não é nada demais! **_

_**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! *-***_

* * *

**Bring me to life**

**.**

**.**

_"Você acha que eles se importam?" Lucy fechou os olhos assim que aquela voz vazia de qualquer calor preencheu o cubículo que ela estava metida. Apesar de não ter tido sessões com o mago com a mesma freqüência que tinha com Victor, ela conhecia aquela voz perfeitamente bem. Todas as palavras cruéis que ele já lhe havia dito nunca tinham saído de sua mente e seu timbre de voz, sempre repleto de indiferença crua, era impossível de se esquecer. "Você acha que eles sequer pensaram em você, todo esse tempo?" Ele continuou, ignorando a forma como ela evitava encará-lo. Aquilo não era uma novidade pra ele, todos os outros magos evitavam ao máximo encará-lo nos olhos. "Você se acha especial?" _

_"Se eu não fosse especial, você não teria tido tanto trabalho comigo, Riketsu." Ela se ouviu dizer antes que pudesse controlar suas palavras e, diante da própria imprudência, continuou de olhos firmemente fechados. Lucy já conhecia o modo que a magia do homem funcionava e, por mais incrível que fosse, ela conseguia tolerar as torturas de Riketsu mais friamente do que as infligidas por Victor. De alguma forma, por mais que as torturas psicológicas do homem fossem dezenas de milhares de vezes mais dolorosas, ainda pareciam mais toleráveis do que os ataques ao seu corpo feitos por Victor. A forma como cada dedo seu era quebrado, vagarosamente e um de cada vez; a forma como ela sentia seu sangue se esvair em cortes grandes e dolorosos, ocasiões em que os ratos chegaram a mordê-la; a forma como o mago se forçava dentro dela, sem que ela ao menos quisesse; todas essas situações faziam com que ela desejasse morrer, todas elas a deixavam sem vontade alguma de ver a luz de um novo dia. Mas com Riketsu, era somente a dor. Excruciante, enlouquecedora dor. Não havia abusos, não havia tortura lenta e sádica, somente a dor. Ele nunca a havia tocado, nunca havia intensificado a sensação de ser suja e indigna. As sessões com o mago não a faziam sentir nojo de si mesma, ou mesmo vergonha de qualquer um que soubesse o que ela passava. _

_Mesmo naquele momento em que ela estava praticamente nua, ela sentia que seu olhar era direcionado a uma prisioneira e não a uma mulher potencialmente atraente. _

_"Victor te deixou mal acostumada, afinal." A frieza no tom de voz fez com que um arrepio indesejado atravessasse o corpo da loira, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. "Me diga Lucy," Ele começou, abaixando-se perto do corpo moribundo da garota, observando os traços mal tratados da loira enquanto ela continuava de olhos fechados. "você ainda espera que Natsu vá querê-la após todo esse tempo?" _

_Assim que ele tocou naquela ferida, Lucy se lembrou de ter se despedaçado horas antes diante de tantas memórias e de tantas emoções que renasceram dentro dela. Ela se lembrou de ter sucumbido em sua própria escuridão após ter enfrentado o dia mais difícil da sua vida, após ter tido que ir até a guilda e não poder ficar por lá com todos... após ter que atacar Natsu, mesmo que fracamente, para poder pegar de volta suas chaves... após entender que seus espíritos teriam que ser usados como escudos e armas de ataque, algo que ela tinha nojo só de pensar..._

_Após ter o Dragon Slayer tão perto e _tão longe_._

_"Me diga Lucy," Como se ele não tivesse notado a forma como ela se encolhia em si mesma, ele recomeçou com o tom ainda mais frio, "você acha que depois de ter sido de Victor por tantos anos, Natsu iria querer tocá-la? Ainda mais quando ele tem aquela garota doce, meiga e... Digna? Sim, digna. Qual é o nome dela mesmo?" Ela ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica, percebendo como seu coração parecia implorar que aquelas palavras cessassem. A pergunta era quase retórica. "Ah sim, Lisanna Strauss." Ele completou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso de lado, que não passou despercebido pelo seu tom de voz. "Me diga Lucy," Ela sentiu a respiração masculina a centímetros de seu rosto e, naquele momento, ela percebeu que ele não deixaria que ela fraquejasse novamente quando encontrasse seus amigos. Ele estava ali para garantir que ela se afogasse em escuridão, incapaz de retornar para a superfície. Riketsu estava ali atrás de dor e de desespero, ele queria que ela sentisse um tipo de completude distorcida, de tristeza e de desesperança. "você não concorda que sempre foi o estepe perfeito, bonitinha e doce, assim como a outra garota? Vamos Lucy, me diga, você _realmente_ acha que ele algum dia amou _você_?" _

_Com aquela última pergunta, os olhos chocolate abriram em um supetão. Eles penetraram intensamente os avermelhados a sua frente, não percebendo o sorriso satisfeito que surgiu nos lábios do homem. Ela se sentiu mais quebrada do que antes, ela sentiu as sombras a inundarem ainda mais, ela sentiu seu coração gritar em agonia. Antes de ter ido parar naquele inferno, ela _nunca_ tinha pensado naquele tipo de coisa. Antes de tudo aquilo, aquelas dúvidas e inseguranças eram inexistentes, pois ela não duvidava do amor de todos da guilda por ela. _

_Porém, ter aquelas palavras incrustadas em seu cérebro depois de longos anos e tê-las jogadas contra si logo após um dia emocionalmente exaustivo... Aquilo sim, finalmente, fez o truque._

_Antes que seus piores pesadelos começassem em sua mente, antes que ela sentisse o terror e a dor a consumirem por horas e horas, por dias e dias caso ela aguentasse aquela situação por mais tempo que já havia aguentado, ela buscou guardar em sua memória uma última imagem da face de Natsu com aquela mesma expressão preocupada e carinhosa que ele dirigia para ela quando a via em perigo... aquela mesma expressão que fazia com que ela se sentisse a pessoa mais importante do mundo, somente por ter _alguém_ se importando com ela daquela maneira... aquela expressão que a mantivera sã nos últimos cinco anos. Então, no instante seguinte, ela se viu mergulhada em um mundo de pesadelos, sem poder controlar os grunhidos de dor que passavam por sua garganta. Sem poder controlar os gritos de agonia que, depois de sabe se lá quanto tempo após o início daquela nova sessão, surgiram em sua mente e em sua boca. Gritos que reverberaram por todas as paredes e por todos os cômodos do castelo, causando arrepios incômodos nos magos que nunca tinham ouvido tamanha dor._

_Gritos que, depois de todo o longo tempo de tortura, danificaram as cordas vocais da garota e se tornaram mudos._

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima. Somente aqueles que eu criar e o enredo pertencem a mim. Escrito por puro entretenimento, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

Uma semana havia passado desde o ataque à guilda, e os seis Mestres ainda estavam reunidos na sala de Makarov. Os argumentos não pararam por um único segundo, enquanto as seis pessoas responsáveis por um enorme poder se viam em uma verdadeira batalha de egos. Por mais que a situação exigisse que eles tomassem uma atitude rápida, as rivalidades pareciam tomar maiores proporções do que os laços amigáveis, quando postos em uma situação que demandava uma liderança entre eles. O menor deles, Makarov, já começava a se irritar com a demora e com a falta de foco dos outros, perdidos em assuntos de relevância ínfima se comparado a situação da Fairy Tail. Uma de suas crianças estava sofrendo na mão dos inimigos, ele não queria estar perdendo tantos dias quando claramente cinco anos já era tempo _demais_! Ele suspirou, exasperado, enquanto ouvia Õba Babasãma forçar Bob a rodar em seu próprio eixo.

Aquela velhota era perturbada, só isso poderia explicar aquela necessidade absurda de que os outros girassem.

"Pelo que há de mais sagrado, será que poderíamos começar tudo de novo?" A voz de Makarov, após um bom tempo sem ser ouvida, fez com que todos os outros se calassem. Cinco pares de olhos se voltaram para ele, alguns irritados e outros aliviados. "A situação é muito grave, eu já expliquei tudo para vocês." Ele continuou com firmeza, não querendo perder a atenção da platéia novamente. "Eles provavelmente querem tomar o poder do Conselho, só consigo pensar nessa possibilidade para uma verdadeira aliança entre tantas Dark Guilds."

"Mas por que esperaram tanto tempo?" A voz afeminada de Bob soou pelo cômodo, fazendo que Jienma o encarasse com desgosto.

"Acredito que para se fortalecerem." Makarov respondeu, sentindo-se cansado. No fundo ele sabia que aqueles últimos anos tinham servido para maltratar Lucy de inúmeros jeitos, para tentar transportá-la para o mundo deles e para enfraquecer a guilda número um de Fiore. Além do fato, é claro, de tomar para eles umas das magias mais antigas: a Celestial. No fundo, ele sabia que eles planejavam usar dos poderes de sua criança contra os que se contrapusessem aos seus objetivos. Uma de suas mãos foi parar em sua testa, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, tendo a memória de ter Levy, Jet e Droy atacados e aprisionados a uma árvore em sua mente em um flash. Novamente uma de suas crianças era atacada sem dó nem piedade e novamente ele sentia a necessidade de declarar guerra aos agressores.

"Pelo que soube, uma de suas magas está do lado deles." A voz da Mestra da Mermaid Heel interrompeu os pensamentos de Makarov, fazendo com que ele a encarasse com os olhos apertados. Era melhor que ela não ousasse dizer algo contra Lucy, se não eles novamente se perderiam em discussões incrivelmente distantes do foco principal. "Conhecendo a fama de sua guilda, Makarov, eu imagino a necessidade que vocês devem estar sentido de atacar esse novo inimigo sem qualquer compaixão." Ela continuou, ignorando a forma como ele havia ficado tenso com o rumo do assunto. "Mas ainda assim espero, caso decidamos formar uma aliança, que vocês não se percam no meio dessa luta. Espero que se lembre que estamos combatendo um mal que inclui um de seus magos e que, caso seja necessário, teremos que derrubá-la também." Aquelas palavras o acertaram em cheio, fazendo com que ele sentisse raiva da senhora que o encarava intensamente naquele momento. Ele sentia ódio e repulsa, pois era tudo verdade.

No fundo ele sabia que a mulher estava certa.

"Eu não proporia essa união caso já não aceitasse essa possibilidade." Ele respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme quando seu interior parecia destroçado. "Se isso é a única coisa que os têm impedido de aceitarem a existência de nossa aliança, podem se preparar para a guerra que está por vir. Nós sabemos muito bem o que estamos enfrentando." Makarov disse as últimas palavras acompanhadas com o olhar mais sério e repleto de dor que ele poderia expressar.

O silêncio que seguiu a sua fala deixou o cômodo sufocante. Para eles, que conheciam a personalidade pervertida, brincalhona e irreverente do pequeno Mestre, aquela seriedade parecia tornar tudo mais real e incômodo, como se a situação parecesse ainda pior do que já era.

"Então, que comecemos a decidir nossas táticas para a luta." Jienma se pronunciou, imponente, encarando todos ao seu redor. "O restante da minha guilda estará a postos. Todos são fortes, não só os cinco que vieram. Podemos vencer esses idiotas."

"Não se ache tanto, Jienma. A Quatro Cerberus está tão preparada quanto a Sabertooth!"

Naquele momento, Makarov soube que as guildas reconhecidas mais poderosas de Fiore iriam resistir e que, caso dependesse da força de vontade da Fairy Tail, elas venceriam.

**.**

**.**

A enorme porta de ferro se abriu e, de dentro do cubículo que mantinha Lucy em suas sessões, saiu Riketsu com um ar neutro, escondendo sua verdadeira surpresa e quase-admiração pela garota que ele tinha acabado de checar. Ele não sabia se ficava preocupado com aquela incrível capacidade de suportar a dor, ou se ficava satisfeito em ter alguém de tal calibre entre os seus. A garota havia suportado seis dias diretos de sua magia, demonstrando uma força mental que a maioria dos magos daquela Aliança não tinha. Mentes fortes não sucumbiam ao seu poder com facilidade e Riketsu sabia perfeitamente bem disso, já que era sua única fraqueza, já que uma mente forte permite que o corpo entre em um embate físico, o que definitivamente não lhe era favorável.

O mago de olhos vermelhos cor de sangue fechou a porta assim que passou por ela, tentando manter-se indiferente para o restante de seus subordinados quando na verdade ele estava intrigado e pensativo. No dia anterior, quando a moça _finalmente_ desmaiou com uma exaustão quase fatal, ele ordenara que trouxessem uma das gêmeas da Shadow's Rule, Pops Blackhole, para que a mulher evitasse que a loira morresse. Ele não esperara pelo tratamento, somente dando a ordem ao primeiro guarda que encontrou pelo caminho e indo até as próprias acomodações, para que ele também pudesse recuperar as próprias energias. Porém, instantes antes de finalmente ir checá-la no dia seguinte, ele sentira uma ânsia anormal de ver se a menina tinha se recuperado. Depois de tudo aquilo, ele não poderia perder uma de suas principais armas de combate, certo?

Qual fora sua surpresa ao chegar à pequena cela e percebê-la _muda_.

Aparentemente, Lucy Heartfilia havia se negado a ter suas cordas vocais curadas. E, depois de todo o tempo gasto para _finalmente_ quebrar o espírito da garota ele se perguntava se _realmente_ tinha conseguido, pois aquela atitude poderia representar duas coisas distintas: resistência, ao ponto em que ela se recusava a gritar novamente quando eles a fossem torturar; ou mesmo submissão, a partir do momento que ela finalmente entendera que ela não tinha mais voz nas decisões da própria vida.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores escuros daquele castelo, sem realmente se preocupar com os próprios arredores. Ele não precisava prestar atenção no caminho que ia, pois assim que ele era visto por seus subordinados eles já abriam espaço para ele passar.

As possibilidades eram infinitas, mas no fundo Riketsu sabia que teria que tomar ainda mais cuidado com os planos que incluíam a garota. Eles haviam feito um trabalho de mestre nos últimos anos, tirando sua esperança e sua confiança em si mesma ao mesmo tempo em que a treinavam e a tornavam capaz de tolerar embates físicos sem a ajuda de seus espíritos. Além disso, eles a forçaram a _matar_, a tirar a vida de gente inocente, gente _igual a ela_. Ela matara os poucos magos estelares treinados que restaram e trouxera suas chaves para a Aliança. Riketsu não fora bobo e não permitira que ela fizesse os novos contratos, não antes que eles recuperassem as chaves da loira. Ele tinha conhecimento da relação entre a garota e seus espíritos, ele sabia que se eles tivessem qualquer conhecimento da localização de sua mestra com certeza Fairy Tail estaria ali a qualquer instante.

Então, sabiamente, ela só tivera contato com sua verdadeira magia no pequeno instante em que ela chamara seu espírito na semana anterior, fora do treinamento.

Assim que chegou ao Salão dos Tronos, ele encarou brevemente os outros quatro mestres ali sentados e se acomodou. Por mais que Tartaros já tivesse participado da Balam Alliance, a guilda tinha se enfraquecido quando as outras duas principais, Oración Seis e Grimoire Heart, foram derrotadas. Aquele novo grupo, apesar de desconhecido, era mais organizado e mais poderoso e, além das cinco Dark Guilds mais fortes de Fiore, havia também várias outras guildas pequenas associadas aos seus objetivos. Então, mesmo sendo uma das novas Dark Guilds em ascensão, a Death Bringers era a mais poderosa e a líder entre elas e, em todo aquele contexto, Riketsu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a possibilidade de _falharem_.

"Então, como está a garota?" Miratsu Writewalker, mestre da Red Rose, perguntou com singelo interesse. Os cabelos negros lisos batendo em suas orelhas criavam um contraste interessante com sua pele pálida e com seus olhos verdes vivos. Ele era um homem bonito e inteligente, o responsável pelas inúmeras runas que os protegiam do mundo exterior. Sua magia tinha atingido uma complexidade invejável, com criações praticamente impossíveis de serem revertidas. Porém, assim como todos os outros magos do mundo, ele também tinha uma fraqueza: o tempo.

"Praticamente pronta." Riketsu respondeu, mal prestando atenção no que o outro perguntava por estar mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos. "Agora só precisamos treiná-la com os espíritos, o que já está parcialmente feito, e poderemos começar o ritual." Ele completou, olhando de relance para o outro mestre, somente para manter a fachada de neutralidade que estava apresentando.

"Sendo assim, creio ser pertinente avisar os Times que eles devem retornar." Se a sala dos Tronos não estivesse silenciosa, nenhum deles teria escutado a voz baixa e fria de Avery Lord, mestre da Shadow's Rule. "Se não tiverem encontrado os objetos que procuravam, devem encontrar imediatamente para que até o fim do treinamento da garota Yatsuko possa transportá-los de volta através dos links." Os olhos castanhos encaravam Riketsu de forma calculista e os cabelos curtos loiros realçavam sua aparência séria e focada. Apesar de ser um dos mais jovens de toda a Aliança, Avery Lord era também um dos magos mais poderosos entre eles, o que lhe dava um pouco mais de voz de decisão entre os cinco Mestres.

"Está certo." Riketsu concordou indiferentemente, tentando não se demonstrar afetado pelo olhar cortante que aquele garoto lhe lançava. O mago tentava não se deixar amedrontar pelo poder que o loiro manifestava, algo que Avery também fazia em relação ao líder da Aliança. "Mandarei que chamem Yatsuko e Victor. Vamos avisá-los sobre essa decisão."

Com aquele pronunciamento, os cinco mestres voltaram a ficar quietos, cada um com seus pensamentos. Riketsu olhou com seriedade e frieza para o teto de pedra, tentando tirar os pensamentos que surgiram tão de repente sobre a garota depois daquela última sessão de tortura. Ele preferia não alimentar o pequeno desejo por Lucy que surgia em seu corpo depois daquela demonstração de admirada força mental, pois ele sabia que contra uma mente como a dela a melhor estratégia era se proteger de qualquer tipo de sentimento que o assolasse que não fosse a completa indiferença.

Riketsu Nightmare não aceitava fraquezas e, mesmo que precisasse negar o prazer carnal, ele faria de tudo para continuar daquele jeito.

**.**

**.**

"Ele não consegue ficar parado?" Foram as primeiras palavras do dia na guilda assim que todos se reuniram novamente naquele novo dia. Ninguém precisou encarar Milliana para saber de quem ela falava.

"Nesses últimos anos a ansiedade dele só aumentou." Erza comentou, observando Natsu correndo para todos os lados, inquieto, lançando olhares preocupados para o escritório no andar de cima e ignorando completamente os comentários provocativos de Sting e de Gray. "E é _realmente _irritante!" Ela comentou, já se levantando e caminhando até o Dragon Slayer com passos firmes, demonstrando que não só ele havia mudado depois de todo aquele tempo.

Erza com certeza tinha ficado muito menos paciente.

"Eu tenho pena dele nesses momentos." Gray comentou com Lisanna, enquanto eles observavam a ruiva dando o primeiro soco no garoto. Eles arquearam os ombros, quase sentindo a dor que aquele ataque deveria ter infligido, e sentiram um arrepio passar por seus corpos quando o segundo, o terceiro e assim-por-diante soco atingiu o Dragon Slayer.

"Eu também, mas ainda bem que é com ele e não com a gente." A menina brincou, ganhando uma risada do mago de gelo. Happy, deitado no colo da mais nova dos irmãos Strauss, também riu baixinho.

Após o sumiço de Lucy, Happy tinha se aproximado mais de Lisanna. A garota com seu jeito meigo e carinhoso, algo que ele já conhecia tão bem, o ajudava a agüentar toda a preocupação e a dor que o exceed sentia. Ela não substituíra Lucy, porque aquilo era simplesmente impossível; mas ela ajudara a aliviar todo o peso que ele sentia sobre seus pequeninos ombros. Já Natsu continuou da mesma forma. Os dois continuavam amigos como sempre foram, mas sem qualquer aproximação mais profunda como muitos na guilda acharam que aconteceria. O Dragon Slayer simplesmente não conseguia nem _pensar_ em algo do tipo quando a Maga Celestial estava sumida, era simplesmente _errado_.

E Lisanna, apesar de manter certos sentimentos por Natsu dentro de si, nunca forçou nada a acontecer, porque ela também achava que seria algo errado. Além do mais, ela conseguia enxergar nos olhos ônix os sentimentos do garoto por Lucy.

Ela não poderia interferir naquilo nem mesmo se quisesse.

"Mas não é possível! Se a Lucy não era minha rival no amor, a Lisanna com certeza é!" Juvia reclamou para Sherry, enquanto observava os outros dois interagindo, nem percebendo como a outra garota trocava olhares com Ren.

"Juvia, minha princesa, você não tem rivais... porque meu coração é somente seu." Lyon segurou as mãos da maga entre as suas, novamente carregando sua voz com sedução. No momento em que ele fez esse movimento, quase como que farejando a situação, Gray correu até eles para separá-los e tirá-la de perto do outro mago, deixando uma Lisanna divertida comentando algo com uma Mirajane com corações no lugar dos olhos.

"Hey, Bacchus!" Cana chamou, indicando um enorme galão de cerveja entre as pernas. "O que acha de mais um round?"

"Você não desiste mesmo, ein." Ele respondeu rindo, indo até ela e puxando um balde para si.

"Hey, Jura!" O homem careca virou-se para quem o chamava, já abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver Laxus com um baralho nas mãos. "Quer jogar?" Se ele não conhecesse Makarov, ele se perguntaria de quem Laxus tinha puxado a perversão e o gosto para jogos.

"Se preparem para perder!" Ele respondeu, recebendo risadas de Bixlow e Evergreen e um sorriso de lado de Fried.

"Quando vi a sua luta no campeonato, eu não pude deixar de notar sua elegância." Hibiki comentou, com o tom repleto de charme, com Kagura. A moça de cabelos lisos encenou um sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras. "Fiquei encantado com sua força e beleza." Ele continuou, nem percebendo como Gajeel fazia caretas de nojo e como Levy dava risadinhas para a situação. Lily observava tudo com um sorriso divertido, pois quando viera de Edolas não havia imaginado que gostaria tanto daquela guilda maluca nem de seus amigos.

"Tch! Ele não consegue nem se salvar do espancamento..." Sting comentou, observando como Erza transformava Natsu em um humanóide.

"Ele não tem a força de um Sabertooth." Lector comentou, orgulhosamente, ganhando um sorriso aprovador do Dragon Slayer de Luz.

"Fro concorda." O outro exceed se pronunciou enquanto recebia palmadinhas carinhosas na cabeça de Rogue.

"Sinceramente, nunca imaginei que o Velho iria aceitar lutar com esse idiota daquela vez." Minerva comentou, meneando a cabeça negativamente. O grupo imediatamente se lembrou do ataque de Natsu ao dormitório da Sabertooth no último campeonato que haviam participado. Houve um suspiro conjunto com a lembrança.

"Hmpf, espero que agora você fique mais calmo, Natsu!" Erza reclamou, observando o garoto espancado deitado no chão em uma posições estranha, com os quadris voltados para o teto e o rosto esmagando-se contra o chão.

"A-aye!"

"Ele ficou como eu, de novo!" Happy comentou divertido enquanto aceitava o peixe oferecido por Mirajane, ainda sentado no colo de Lisanna.

"Ele suportou a dor como um homem." Elfman concluiu, orgulhoso do feito do Dragon Slayer de Fogo.

"Seria bom que a Wendy estivesse aqui para tratar essas feridas." Bisca comentou enquanto apertava Asuka em seu abraço ('Mamãe... res... pir...pirar!').

"Falando em Wendy, ela foi a única que não voltou." Levy comentou, assim que ouviu as palavras da outra mulher. Seu semblante adotou um ar preocupado, enquanto ela pensava no assunto. "O que será que aconteceu?"

"Não acho que tenha acontecido algo." Gajeel respondeu, pressentindo os maus pensamentos da garota. Era de se esperar que, após tudo o que tinha acontecido com a 'coelhinha', como ele a apelidara, todos ficariam ligeiramente pessimistas. "Pelo o que me lembro do discurso do velhote, provavelmente ela está procurando algum mago independente."

"Oh... mas quem ela procuraria?" Levy pensou alto, mordendo o lábio inferior e fazendo carinho em Lily enquanto buscava na memória todos os magos que ela conhecia que não estavam em nenhuma guilda.

"Eu tenho uma idéia de quem seja." Erza comentou abrindo um sorriso, esquecendo-se completamente de estar irritada momentos antes. Todos estavam tão envoltos em suas respectivas conversas que nem notaram a porta do escritório do Mestre se abrir.

"HEY, PEQUENOS BAGUNCEIROS!" Makarov gritou, segurando a vontade de rir ao ver todos pularem de susto. Laxus resmungou algo como 'Merda, bem na hora que eu ia ganhar', Natsu pareceu se recuperar instantaneamente e se levantou em um pulo, Gray olhou para o pequeno Mestre sem permitir que Lyon se aproximasse de Juvia e Cana grunhiu irritada ao ver que Bacchus continuava ganhando aquele round. Todos os outros simplesmente se permitiram a observar como todos os Mestres pareciam ter entrado em algum acordo que os envolveria. "Bom, é de conhecimento de todos que as Dark Guilds de Fiore formaram uma aliança. Isso por si só já é algo preocupante, mas o fato do Conselho não estar se preparando para o pior somente torna a situação em algo mais grave." Ele começou o discurso, encarando os olhos de Natsu diretamente. "Uma de nossas crianças está sendo usada para que essa aliança alcance o poder..." A dor que ele viu passar momentaneamente pelos olhos do Dragon Slayer fez com que ele esquecesse por um instante o que diria a seguir. "... e nós não iremos permitir que toda essa situação continue." Ele completou, tentando se recompor. Passou os olhos por cada um dos magos ali presentes, passando para eles a confiança e a certeza de que eles estavam fazendo o certo. "Nós iremos proteger Fiore e, se pudermos, faremos com que eles se arrependam de um dia terem nascido."

Os gritos de guerra soaram por todo o salão vindos, principalmente, de cada mago da Fairy Tail. Aqueles que não estavam no momento do ataque já sabiam que Lucy havia reaparecido. Todos eles sentiam a necessidade de destruírem aqueles que a haviam transformado, assim como sentiram a necessidade de destruir a Phantom Lord por ferirem Levy, Jet e Droy. Toda a guilda queria trazer sua amiga de volta para a família e tentar consertar o que o destino havia estragado.

Natsu queria destruir os responsáveis por toda a dor de Lucy, algo que apesar de sua tão criticada alienação, ele tinha notado em seus olhos, em seus lábios e na enorme cicatriz que atravessava sua sobrancelha direita.

Ele queria trazê-la de volta, pois sabia que apesar de tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido naqueles últimos anos, a antiga Lucy ainda existia.

Ela simplesmente _tinha_ que existir.

"Sabertooth!" A voz imponente e grave de Jienma soou pelo salão, fazendo que os cinco magos de sua guilda o encarassem respeitosamente. "Nós iremos massacrar essa aliança sem compaixão!" Sting e Minerva abriram um sorriso excitado ao ouvirem aquelas palavras.

"Sempre com essa autoconfiança exagerada... GIRA!" A Mestre da Lamia Scale gritou e, surpreendemente, fez com que o Mestre da Sabertooth começasse a girar em seu eixo, causando algumas risadas em Lyon, Jura e Sherry.

"Quatro Cerberus! Vamos mostrar quem é que manda! _Wiiiiiiild_!" Assim que o Mestre gritou, Rocker e War Cry completaram com o grito de '_Four!_' e Bacchus levantou uma enorme caneca de cerveja ('Brindemos!') sendo acompanhado por uma Cana já levemente alterada ('Que a cerveja nunca acabe!').

"Nós vamos trazer mais beleza ao mundo, meus queridos!" Bob, o mestre da Blue Pegasus, gritou alegremente fazendo com que os homens mais próximos se afastassem um passo, enquanto Ichiya fazia uma pose de luta e os outros três abrissem sorrisos galantes ('_Men!'_).

"Preparem-se para a luta." As palavras saíram da Líder da Mermaid Heel, com mais seriedade do que os outros haviam demonstrado, fazendo com que todos respirassem fundo. "Em dois dias as guildas Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel e Quatro Cerberus estarão reunidas em Era, a cidade em que reside o Conselho, para se planejarem e se defenderem nesta guerra. A aliança pode demorar um, dois ou trinta dias para aparecer, mas não abaixaremos nossa guarda!"

A fatalidade da decisão acertou todos em cheio, mas após aquele discurso, todos os magos presentes no prédio gritaram aprovadoramente em uníssono, como se não existissem diferenças entre eles.

Naquele momento, eles haviam selado um novo futuro para Lucy sem que tivessem consciência disso.

**.**

**.**

"Ela ainda não se recuperou completamente, Victor!" A voz feminina repleta de irritação e de indignação reverberou pelos corredores escuros e frios vindos da masmorra e que iam à direção do pátio central. Pops Blackhole, uma das magas de elite da Shadow's Rule e comumente requisitada como a médica da Aliança, era a única pessoa entre todos os magos daquele lugar que nutria sentimentos carinhosos reais para com a Lucy. Ela corria atrás do mago brutamonte que puxava a loira pelo braço sem qualquer cuidado, ignorando a forma exausta que a garota apresentava.

"Isso não é nenhuma novidade, Pops, e você sabe disso." A resposta sarcástica do homem fez com que o sangue fervesse nas veias da mulher de cabelos negros longos e encaracolados. Os olhos azuis turquesa, que antes daqueles cinco anos só carregavam frieza e ódio, encaravam a figura de Lucy com verdadeira preocupação.

"Se você não parar neste _instante_..." A forma como a voz da maga pareceu ficar grave de _raiva_ fez com que Victor realmente parasse. Por mais que eles estivessem do mesmo lado naquela iminente guerra, ele sabia perfeitamente do que aquela mulher era capaz. Com passos mais calmos e lentos, Pops caminhou de forma quase predatória até o outro mago, emitindo a aura do _completo nada_ característica de sua magia e causando um raro arrepio a percorrer o corpo de Victor. Ele que normalmente não demonstrava medo e muito menos subordinação a quase ninguém, havia aprendido a não desobedecer aos Cinco Mestres e a não buscar briga com alguns dos magos de elite, sendo Pops uma delas. "Eu conheço _bem_ as ordens de Riketsu e também _sei_ dos nossos objetivos, Victor." A respiração quente da mulher, que tinha a mesma altura dele, atingia-o na orelha com languidez, fazendo que ele realmente repensasse em sua prévia indiferença com aquela gêmea Blackhole. "Mas eu, como a atual médica da Aliança, também sei que de nada irá nos adiantar treiná-la no estado em que ela se encontra. Então, _me entregue Lucy neste instante_."

Ele notou como seria inútil discutir com ela ali, naquele momento, que ele já havia forçado Lucy a treinamentos naquelas condições mais vezes do que ele era capaz de recordar. Além do mais, só havia os três naquele longo corredor e, diante de experiências anteriores, ele sabia que a maga estava com a vantagem: não seria nada difícil atacá-lo e deixá-lo sem qualquer tipo de sensação ou mesmo sentido, quando já se encontravam em um lugar tão escuro, fechado e frio.

Lentamente ele se virou para ela, puxando Lucy pelo braço e encarando os olhos azuis turquesa com os próprios olhos negros. Ele não gostava da influência que ela tinha nele, mas ele não insistiria naquilo. Naquele dia, por mais satisfeito que ele estivesse com a possibilidade de ter Lucy totalmente domada, ele não estava com ânimo para lutar, muito menos contra Pops. "Não ache que você pode me ordenar a nada, Pops." Ele disse com um sorrisinho de lado, ignorando a forma como o corpo escultural a mostra com a pouca roupa que o cobria clamava por sua atenção, ou como o rosto feminino bem desenhado estava fechado em seriedade, prometendo uma explosão de raiva e de frieza caso ele não entregasse logo de uma vez a loira ao seu lado. "Amanhã eu a treinarei, mesmo que você ache que ela não está pronta."

Ela estreitou os olhos, recebendo com o maior cuidado possível a loira nos próprios braços. Lucy estava tão destruída que nem mesmo parecia estar consciente de toda aquela troca de 'agrados'. "Até amanhã ela já estará melhor, Victor, não se preocupe." Ela respondeu com veneno, recebendo uma risada sarcástica do mago que logo se virou na direção que ia anteriormente e continuava seu caminho.

Assim que as costas largas do homem sumiram na escuridão, todo o ser de Pops se suavizou. O corpo, antes pronto para um embate, se voltou todo para a garota em seus braços, tentando mantê-la em pé quando ela não tinha forças para isso. O rosto, antes envolto em uma máscara de raiva e preocupação, suspirou em alívio, pois agora Lucy não estaria nas mãos de Victor até o dia seguinte.

"Você tem tanta sorte de eu ser forte..." Ela comentou baixinho com carinho, praticamente carregando a loira pelo mesmo caminho que o outro mago tinha seguido, com um dos braços da garota por sobre os ombros e com um dos próprios braços envolta da cintura fina da maga celestial. Sem realmente esperar uma resposta, já que Lucy além de exausta agora estava _muda_, ela se surpreendeu quando a mão que estava em um de seus ombros lhe acariciou a bochecha em sinal de agradecimento. Ela sorriu fracamente.

Pops não sabia se teria tido a mesma força de espírito que a loira demonstrara ter a cada dia que passara nos últimos cinco anos. Mesmo que agora aparentemente eles o tivessem destruído, a maga nunca deixaria de admirar o espírito de luta e de amor que a garota tinha apresentado a ela.

Ela só sabia de uma coisa.

Se surgisse a oportunidade, Pops destruiria os links que as prendiam aos poderes de Yatsuko e ajudaria Lucy a fugir daquele mundo, daquele lugar.

Sem realmente se importar com o que a própria irmã poderia pensar daquilo.

**.**

**.**

Ele não sabia para onde ia. Natsu não queria ir à própria casa e observar todos os artefatos que ele guardara de suas missões, incluindo aquelas em que a Lucy o acompanhara; e não queria ir até o apartamento da garota - que eles continuaram pagando o aluguel na esperança que ela voltasse - pois não sabia se aguentaria ficar rodeado de itens que o lembravam dela. Preferiu ficar onde estava e olhou para a cidade ao seu redor, sentado no telhado da guilda. Magnólia continuara praticamente do mesmo jeito nos últimos cinco anos, mas ainda assim parecia não ter o mesmo sentido que antes. Para ele, aquele sentimento de estar em seu lar havia desaparecido junto com a maga dos espíritos estelares e, ele tinha certeza, só retornaria no dia em que ela também retornasse.

Suspirou enquanto as palavras de Makarov se repetiam em sua mente, lembrando-o da forma como ele afirmou que as Dark Guilds estavam _usando_ Lucy para alcançarem seus objetivos. Depois daquele ataque, ele se pegara pensando muito no assunto, pensando na situação em que a garota estaria e conseguindo ter uma boa noção geral da situação. Mas, após ouvir a expressão usada pelo mestre, ele percebia como lutava desesperadamente para evitar analisar todos os sentidos existentes para a palavra 'usar'. Ele não queria pensar em sua Lucy tendo que passar por coisas tão ruins. Natsu não aguentava a dor que crescia em seu peito ao sequer pensar nas possibilidades. O ódio que o consumia, que queimava suas entranhas e que parecia fugir de cada poro quando ele pensava no que faria contra tais pessoas.

"Natsu?" Ouviu a vozinha de Happy interrompendo seus pensamentos e olhou para o lado, vendo-o com a incerteza de se aproximar ou não em seu olhar felino. Sorriu fracamente e puxou o amiguinho para perto de si. Naquele momento, o exceed precisava mais de consolo do que ele. Happy precisava ver Natsu seguro para se sentir seguro e era exatamente isso que o Dragon Slayer de Fogo mostraria para ele.

"O que foi, Happy?" Perguntou enquanto acariciava o exceed atrás das orelhinhas. Em retorno, ele estendeu as patinhas e as apertou contra a perna humana, enquanto o encarava com um semblante preocupado.

"Você está bem?" Aquela pergunta e a expressão corporal de Happy fez com que Natsu risse um pouco. Se não fosse a seriedade do contexto em que estavam envolvidos, ele diria que o exceed estava o que os outros chamavam de 'fofo'.

"Estou, estou sim." Ele respondeu, notando como as ruguinhas de preocupação dele diminuíram um pouco de intensidade. "Só estou pensando, não se preocupe." Completou, vendo como as ruguinhas sumiram completamente. "E você, tudo bem?"

"Tudo." Apesar da resposta positiva, a falta de ânimo na afirmação era notável. Após aquele confronto há uma semana, o pequenino havia ficado ainda mais sério e quieto quando os dois estavam sozinhos, compreendendo que Lucy estava em uma situação pior do que eles desejavam. A garota era uma espécie de mãe para o exceed, e tê-la tão distante por tanto tempo o estava matando por dentro. "Eu tenho saudades da Lucy." Happy continuou e, naquele momento, Natsu abriu um de seus sorrisos típicos, percebendo uma oportunidade de tentar levantar pelo menos um pouco o ânimo de seu amiguinho.

"Eu também, mas, sabe de uma coisa?" Perguntou animado, ganhando um olhar confuso do exceed ao seu lado. "Nós vamos trazer ela de volta em alguns dias!" Ele se respondeu dando palmadinhas na cabeça do pequenino e, com aquelas palavras, Happy abriu um sorriso ainda maior do que aquele que estava estampado no rosto de Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Esse é o espírito." Ele comentou, vendo como o exceed apresentava uma aura mais alegre com aquele pensamento em mente. Voltou a observar a cidade com olhos esperançosos e com maior leveza em seu corpo. Em alguns dias, ele poderia até mesmo trazer Era para o chão, mas com toda a certeza ele devolveria Lucy para o lugar que ela pertencia. Não faltava muito tempo para que ele pudesse se sentir em casa, em Magnólia, pois ela estaria com ele. Aquele pensamento _também_ levantou os ânimos do Dragon Slayer de Fogo. "Hey, Happy? Vamos para casa arrumar nossas coisas!" Chamou, já se levantando do telhado. As asas do exceed surgiram e logo ele voava ao redor de Natsu.

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

Olha só, vários OCs! No próximo capítulo haverá um esqueminha com esses novos personagens que já apareceram, mas não se esquentem com as possíveis informações pela metade, pois as coisas vão se explicando ao longo da história. Ah, e olha só, entre um dos inimigos há um amigo. A história de Pops e seus motivos serão futuramente explicados. Ah, e o que Riketsu quis dizer com ritual? Parece que Makarov não sabe exatamente bem o que está acontecendo...

Lucy sem falar, _muda_? Vish... Mais treinos? Vish em dobro... Uma super-mega-blaster-aliança entre as guildas registradas? WOW hahahahaha É isso aí meu povo, com esse capítulo o terreno está sendo construído com agilidade. Acredito que em dois capítulos a guerra começará.

Ah, e alguém notou como a Crime Socière ainda não surgiu? Hmm, que coisa...

**Se quiserem saber logo o que diabos está acontecendo (No melhor estilo 'WTF Kagome Juh!'), mandem uma review! :D **


	5. Capítulo IV

Infelizmente esse não é um dos meus melhores capítulos (de toda a minha vida!). Mas eu cheguei a conclusão enquanto escrevia ele que, se eu apressasse a preparação para a guerra, as lutas em si não seriam excitantes (Nem o verdadeiro desafio dessa parte: o resgate da Lucy)! Então, é, eu também to louca pra escrever o quebra pau minha gente, mas ele só vai começar no Capítulo VI Ç_Ç

Pequeno esquema dos OC's já apresentados (dois deles foram só citados, Yatsuko e a outra gêmea Blackhole, Julie):

**DEATH BRINGERS**

**Mestre Riketsu Nightmare (Magia do Pesadelo)**

- Victor Blackmoon (Elemental)

- Kira Allbattle (Requip)

- Tetsu Helldevil (Take-Over)

**RED ROSE**

**Mestre Miratsu Writewalker (Magia das Runas Antigas)**

**SHADOW'S RULE**

**Mestre Avery Lord (Magia das Sombras)**

- Yatsuko Takahashi (Link)

- Julie Blackhole (Requip reverse, Void Style)

- Pops Blackhole (Requip reverse, Emptiness style)

A magia das gêmeas será melhor explicada futuramente, mas vou tentar dar uma luz nisso já agora. Por mais que 'Void' e 'Emptiness' sejam sinônimos (vazio, vácuo, etc), elas realmente definem dois estilos diferentes da mesma origem: a magia da Erza, por exemplo, ao inverso. Ao invés de 'tirar' algo de um armazenamento mágico, elas meio que 'mandam' para o vácuo, meio que 'anulam'... Bem, não sei se deu pra entender alguma coisa, mas como eu disse, vai ser melhor explicado futuramente.

_**Obrigada à **Meel Jacques**, à **ACLyoko**, à **ChiharuNakamura20**, à **N. Mandy**, à **BellySoshi**, à** gaabfernandes**, à **Ayame-Ta** e à **Luna Caellian** pelas reviews!**_

_**Obrigada também à **beatriz-chan (Sim, tadinha da Lucy, nessa fic ela vai sofrer metade do tempo hahahaha E eu também to louca pra hora que Natsu for tirar ela das garras desse povo, acredite. Quero escrever romance logo! XD E eu fiquei muito feliz que tenha mandado review, sério. Porque muito gente lê e nem fala nada Ç_Ç Então quem manda review vai direto pro meu coração 3 Espero que goste desse cap! Bjs) **pela review!**_

Vocês me fazem muito feliz! E tenham paciência com a fic, eu prometo que não vão se arrepender :B

**Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

**Bring me to life**

**.**

**.**

_Sem esforço algum, todos os magos que os haviam atacado na semana anterior foram amarrados em pequenos grupos com cordas que anulavam suas magias e foram carregados em grandes carruagens pelo caminho de Magnólia até Era. Apesar de saberem que a viagem teria sido mais rápida por trem, os seis mestres acharam mais prudente que todos caminhassem juntos até a cidade do Conselho. Assim, eles estariam totalmente a par de seus arreadores, diferentemente de um transporte fechado em que não teriam a visão de quem poderia entrar ou sair do objeto._

_Todos os magos reunidos em Magnólia andavam em uma formação quase organizada, alguns perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e outros envolvidos nas pequenas brigas e provocações rotineiras. A cidade Era, a bela cidade em que residia o Conselho do Reino de Fiore, já era vista ao longe no horizonte, e o sol estava prestes a se por à direita do grupo naquele quarto dia de viagem. Eles estavam quase chegando ao seu destino, onde os outros magos das outras guildas encontrariam seus Mestres e se uniriam à Aliança. As árvores nas margens da estrada pareciam se afastar mais e mais umas das outras quanto mais próximo de Era o grupo ficava, e o céu ia escurecendo com uma monotonia completamente contrária à ansiedade e à agitação das pessoas que ali caminhavam. _

_Natsu estava, contrário ao senso comum, quieto e na última linha de formação, com os olhos ônix fixos na enorme construção em que se localizava o Conselho. Ele estava atrás das últimas carruagens, não puxando conversa nem com Erza e nem com Happy, os únicos daquela fileira que ele tinha laços firmes de amizade. _

_Naquele dia de viagem, o Dragon Slayer de Fogo acabara ficando mais tempo em silêncio do que o contrário, o que lhe permitira pensar com mais foco em todos os problemas e em todas as perguntas que estavam em sua cabeça. Vendo Era ao longe e já notando como o céu se tornava um manto negro com pequenos pontos luminosos, ele não podia deixar de se questionar se ir até o Conselho era uma boa idéia. O fato de que o poder do país não gostava da guilda é largamente conhecido, e a idéia de Fairy Tail formar uma Aliança com as outras cinco guildas registradas mais poderosas poderia muito bem deixar o Conselho na defensiva ao ponto dele querer impedi-los de continuar com aquela união. Porém, ele não se preocupou muito com aquela questão, pois sabia que o tópico havia sido discutido e resolvido nos dias em que os Seis Mestres se reuniram na sala de Makarov._

_Ele olhou brevemente para o chão, perdido nos próprios pensamentos sem notar como seu corpo estava no automático. Inconscientemente, ele seguiu os outros magos quando eles resolveram montar acampamento e continuar viagem na manhã seguinte, todos penetrando pelas esparsas árvores da beira da estrada na busca de uma clareira, que logo foi encontrada. _

_Em um momento eles estavam na estrada e, no outro, Natsu se via em pé em um dos cantos da abertura da mata, olhando intensamente as constelações acima de sua cabeça. _

_Ignorando a forma como Happy, em seu ombro, o observava com preocupação pelo longo período em silêncio e pela forma inconsciente que ele vinha se movendo, o Dragon Slayer de Fogo puxou de um dos bolsos da mochila que ele carregava nas costas o pequeno lencinho azul que Lucy já havia usado para amarrar de lado as mechas loiras, quando ela ainda estava com ele na guilda. Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, todos os objetos usados pela Maga Celestial em seu apartamento ainda continham um resquício do cheiro dela, o cheiro adorável de morangos e de baunilha que _só_ Lucy tinha. E, já que ele não tinha mais suas chaves para carregar, ele tinha pegado aquele pequeno apetrecho para poder tê-la um pouco mais perto de si nas horas que lhe batiam a maior saudade. _

_Com uma delicadeza que ninguém julgava o homem chamado Salamander poder ter, ele segurou o tecido entre os dedos e o cheirou lentamente, tentando manter gravado em sua mente aquele cheiro doce e gostoso. Mesmo que ele soubesse que Lucy já não carregava aquele aroma tão intensamente depois do tempo em que ela esteve com seus seqüestradores, ele não queria esquecer o que o _verdadeiro_ cheiro dela lembrava. _

_Depois de preencher os pulmões com o que lhe restara da loira, ele apertou firmemente o tecido em sua mão, formando um punho fechado tão intenso que as junções de seus dedos estavam brancas. _

_Natsu fechou os olhos brevemente, repassando todos os últimos cinco anos em sua mente e os acontecimentos das últimas semanas também, debatendo em si mesmo porque Lucy teve que ser raptada e ter sofrido sabe se lá o que para que ele _finalmente_ pudesse admitir que sim, ele gostava da loira. Em toda a sua vida a idéia de se casar com alguém tinha sido simplesmente absurda, ainda mais pelo fato de ter sido apresentada a ele quando ele era uma criança por uma amiguinha de infância, quando tudo o que ele menos queria era ficar preso por alguém e ser impedido de encontrar Igneel novamente. Porém agora, ironicamente, ' casamento' e 'Lucy' na mesma frase parecia _tão certo_._

_Ele riu sem humor, quebrando pela primeira vez o próprio silêncio que ele tinha definido para si mesmo naquele quarto dia de viagem, e ignorou o olhar preocupado de Happy que parecia perfurar buracos em seu rosto. _

_O pequeno exceed suspirou profundamente, notando como as mudanças de humor de Natsu pareciam estar mais intensas depois do reaparecimento e subseqüente desaparecimento de Lucy. Em um instante ele estava calmo, tentando até mesmo animá-lo; no outro ele estava ansioso e explosivo, brigando com Gray suas lutas rotineiras; em outro momento, as vezes logo em seguida aos já descritos, ele estava deprimido e pensativo, praticamente voltando todo o próprio ser para dentro de si mesmo, derramando em seus próprios pensamentos doses altas de ironia e de culpa. Happy não sabia explicar todas as variações, mas aquelas três seriam as principais entre as que o Dragon Slayer de Fogo expressava na frente de toda a guilda._

"_Natsu..." A vozinha felina buscou tirar o parceiro dos próprios pensamentos, tentando atrair a atenção dele para si. Happy nem conseguia acreditar no que toda aquela situação com Lucy estava causando em Natsu que, por muito tempo, era considerado incapaz até de pensar. "Nós precisamos dormir pra estarmos preparados, você sabe, pra trazer a Lucy de volta." Ele completou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que o Dragon Slayer o animara nos últimos tempos e tentando retribuir o favor, pelo menos por uma vez._

_Ouvindo as palavras de Happy e prestando atenção nelas, algo que ele não tinha feito ainda naquele dia, Natsu se forçou a abrir um de seus sorrisos, mesmo que ele não chegasse a seus olhos. "Você está certo, Happy. Vamos nos deitar ali naquele espaço, dá pra dormir enquanto a gente vê as estrelas." _

_O exceed nem mesmo se opôs a ideia, sabendo perfeitamente bem o que significava para Natsu, para ele e também para Erza e Gray dormirem ao ar livre em noites estreladas como aquela. _

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima. Somente aqueles que eu criar e o enredo pertencem a mim. Escrito por puro entretenimento, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

Ela não sentia mais nada. Todos os sentimentos que a haviam protegido das tentativas de corrompê-la em todos aqueles anos haviam sido silenciados um a um sem qualquer misericórdia. A última memória do rosto de Natsu, a que ela tentara guardar com desespero antes de ser torturada por Riketsu, havia sido enterrada _fundo demais_. Ela se sentia anestesiada, incapaz de sentir qualquer sensação mesmo de desconforto com o fato de que Victor a estava usando naquele exato instante. Sua mente estava completamente vazia, com nenhum pensamento a atormentando como das outras tantas vezes em que ela se encontrava naquela situação.

Talvez eles finalmente tivessem conseguido matá-la por dentro como tanto queriam, pois ela não sentia nada.

Nada.

Talvez ela só mantivesse em si um secreto carinho por Pops, que acabara se tornando - na medida do possível - uma grande amiga no meio de toda a escuridão em que ela estava mergulhada.

O que não faria sentido algum para quem visse a realidade das duas pelo lado de fora.

Ela fechou os olhos para a escuridão daquele quarto e os ouvidos para qualquer som feito por Victor. Ignorou o peso do homem sobre seu corpo, a forma como a respiração dele estava acelerada e como ele tentava encher seus ouvidos com falas sexuais. Ela nem precisou _pensar_ para conseguir ignorá-lo, ela simplesmente precisou _querer_ e era como se o mago nem mesmo estivesse ali.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas em algum momento Lucy finalmente percebeu que Victor já tinha acabado o que ele fazia e tinha se deitado do outro lado da cama, dormindo sonoramente. Vendo-o ali, como uma falsa presa fácil, fez com que ela voltasse a fechar os olhos e a se isolar do mundo.

Ele nunca era uma presa fácil e ela tinha aprendido aquilo da forma mais difícil.

_Lucy?_

Ela reconheceria aquele chamado mesmo depois de décadas sem ouvi-lo, mas nem mesmo a familiaridade com aquela voz fazia com que todas as emoções e sensações que um dia ela possuíra se aflorassem em seu corpo. Não tinha sobrado nada para se manifestar.

_Sim, Leo?_

Mesmo com tão poucos dias de treinamento rigoroso da Aliança, Lucy havia firmado uma conexão tão forte com todos os espíritos das chaves que possuía que eles conseguiam manter contato mentalmente, algo louvável e não tão recorrente. Aparentemente esse era um feito comum somente aos Magos Estelares mais poderosos, algo que já não era tão freqüente nos últimos séculos. Além desse novo feito, eles tinham atacado e torturado cada um de seus antigos espíritos durante o primeiro dia de treinamento (impedindo, por meio de runas, que ela forçasse seus portões a se fecharem), tirando dela através do desespero e da decepção a _vontade_ de amar cada uma de suas chaves.

A Aliança tinha tirado dela cada gota que restava da antiga Lucy Hearfilia.

_Lucy... Não me chame de Leo, por favor._

Ela percebeu a forma como a voz masculina estava preenchida de dor e _finalmente_ preencheu o vazio de sua mente. Dor? O que era a dor? Era o que ela sentia entre as pernas naquele exato momento? Era o que Victor causara nela por todos aqueles cinco anos? Ou a dor era a sensação dilacerante que ela sentia todas as vezes que fora prisioneira da magia de Riketsu?

Por algum motivo, Lucy não achava que o Espírito de Leão tinha o direito de sentir dor.

_O que quer?_

Ela não sentia raiva, nem remorso nem mesmo culpa por sua pergunta direta e vazia. Sua mente já não se importava com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o completo vazio, o _nada_; ela não queria ser importunada pela voz de qualquer espírito, pelo menos não quando não estivesse envolvida em uma batalha.

_Por que você não tenta lutar contra eles? Nós estamos do seu lado agora! Nós podemos te ajudar!_

Se ela ainda pudesse, ela teria rido daquele comentário. Ajudar? Que tipo de ajuda os espíritos poderiam oferecer, quando mesmo com o próprio poder mágico elevado substancialmente e com seis portões dourados abertos, eles não foram capazes nem mesmo de vencerem suas próprias sombras? Lucy sabia que talvez fosse esperar demais que eles conseguissem vencê-las, já que a magia de Avery Lord era realmente poderosa; mas ainda assim ela não tinha esperado que no final das contas eles fossem torturados e machucados diante de seus olhos, não quando eles tinham tudo para vencerem.

Ajudar?

Lucy não saberia apontar especificamente qual parte daquilo poderia ser considerado mais engraçado.

_Feche portão dourado de leão, -_

_Não, Lucy, espe-!_

_- Leo._

Sem sequer pensar nas palavras proferidas por Loke, ela respirou fundo e limpou a mente novamente. Momentos antes de Lucy finalmente conseguir dormir, ela poderia jurar que tinha ouvido vários choros baixinhos no fundo de sua mente, onde teoricamente os Portões de Comunicação com os espíritos se localizava.

Mas ela ignorou aquilo.

Ela não sentia _nada_.

**.**

**.**

Todos tinham se acomodado em suas respectivas barracas, tendas ou sacos de dormir; deixando somente Natsu, Happy, Erza e Gray deitados na grama olhando para o céu estrelado. No dia seguinte eles seguiriam viagem, os Mestres teriam uma audiência com o Conselho e eles esperariam ordens para o passo seguinte; mas naquela noite eles descansariam, criariam laços até mais estreitos com os magos das outras guildas que se uniram a eles e se preparariam mentalmente para o que poderia vir a seguir. Os quatro magos, considerando o exceed na somatória, faziam exatamente aquilo, mas à sua maneira: unidos com o que lhes aproximava mais de Lucy naquele momento, as estrelas.

Eles não precisavam de palavras quando estavam observando os pontinhos luminosos no céu escuro; a presença de cada um deles, o silêncio em respeito à forma como as constelações brilhavam lindamente sobre eles e as respirações calmas já eram suficiente. Eles só precisavam _sentir_ que Lucy estava ali.

Erza pensava em como tinha saudades da maga estelar, algo que não era tão proeminente em relação aos outros companheiros da guilda, mas era mais do que natural em relação à loira. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que Lucy tinha ocupado um espaço no coração de Erza sem que nem mesmo ela percebesse: o espaço de irmã mais nova. Diferentemente do restante da guilda, que não se aproximava tanto da ruiva por medo e por respeito e acabavam não vendo seus lados mais passionais e até mesmo frágeis, a loira tinha lutado ao lado da maga Classe-S em um mesmo time em várias situações, mostrando sua força, sua determinação e seu amor de uma forma que lembrava a Erza ela mesma. Ela sorriu com saudosismo, pensando em todas as missões que elas fizeram juntas no Time Natsu. Ela nunca teria pensado, anos antes de conhecer Lucy, que ela formaria um time com Natsu, Happy e Gray; e, se alguém tivesse sugerido tal coisa, ela teria rido e tratado o assunto como uma piadinha. Mas, depois da chegada da maga estelar, as coisas pareceram tomar outro rumo e os cinco praticamente se tornaram inseparáveis. Sim, a loira era oficialmente a parceira de Natsu e do exceed, mas ela também era a companheira indispensável do time.

Naquela noite, Erza finalmente compreendeu que Lucy era a pessoa que mantinha aquele grupinho unido. Com sua presença ou não, a maga estelar mantinha o Time Natsu Original unido apesar de todas as briguinhas e de toda a diferença de tipos de magia entre eles.

Ela suspirou, observando as estrelas com carinho.

Já Gray observava todos aqueles pontinhos brilhantes sem saber o que pensar. Mesmo que no início, quando Lucy chegara, ele tenha pensado nela de uma forma um pouco mais próxima a atração física; por muito tempo ele já a considerava somente uma irmã, família. Ele não sabia quando a mudança tinha ocorrido, mas ele sabia que a via da mesma forma que ele via Erza. Por isso, naquele instante em que eles pareciam se encontrar a um passo da loira, o mais próximo em que estiveram nos últimos anos, ele não sabia o que pensar. Gray não sabia o que falaria nem o que faria quando a encontrassem de vez. Ele não sabia o que fariam para ajudá-la a superar todos os possíveis traumas que ela adquiriu nas mãos dessa Aliança de Dark Guilds, ele não sabia nem se _conseguiriam_ salvá-la de seus demônios interiores. Ele não sabia nem se _ele_ superaria a culpa e a falta que ele sentira da loira, um tipo de irmã que ele nunca pensou que teria. Ele não sabia se olhava para as estrelas com carinho, saudade, tristeza ou remorso, pois nada daquilo estava claro para ele.

Porém, de uma coisa Gray tinha certeza: eles _nunca desistiriam_. Eles nunca desistiriam de restaurar ao máximo a vida que aqueles desgraçados tinham tirado de Lucy. Eles nunca desistiriam de trazer a Lucy que eles conheciam de volta, nem que eles precisassem mimá-la e amá-la como um verdadeiro infante.

Ele também suspirou, tendo seus olhos conturbados pregados nas constelações acima de sua cabeça.

E Natsu, pobre Natsu, tinha a cabeça em um turbilhão quase incompreensível de pensamentos. Tanto para ele quanto para Happy, o fato de estarem a um passo de conseguir Lucy de volta parecia gerar em suas mentes inúmeras memórias, sensações e confusões; dando um verdadeiro nó na rede de informações que o nome 'Lucy' gerava.

Ambos olhavam para as estrelas com _amor_. Happy com um amor quase que de filho e Natsu com um amor de namorado, de um homem que finalmente aceitou estar apaixonado. Ele demorara a notar aquele sentimento, precisando perder a loira para uma maldita Aliança de Dark Guilds (além de ficar longe dela por cinco _malditos_ anos!) para entender os próprios sentimentos, mas agora que ele tinha conhecimento de tal fato ele não conseguia diminuir um pouco que seja a intensidade daquele sentimento que batalhava dentro de si.

Os dois suspiraram, praticamente imitando os outros dois magos ao lado, não tirando os olhos das constelações no céu escuro.

"Nós estamos chegando, Lucy. _Finalmente_ estamos chegando." O Dragon Slayer de Fogo sussurrou para o vento, nem mesmo se importando que os outros fossem ouvi-lo; já que, nos últimos cinco anos, eles já tinham até ouvido coisas mais 'embaraçosas'.

Como os vários sonhos em que ele acordara _implorando_ que Lucy não o abandonasse.

Depois de horas acordados, eles nem mesmo se preocuparam em se deitarem em seus sacos de dormir; o grupo continuou no mesmo local, unido, sendo acordado somente pela luz do sol nascente batendo diretamente em suas faces.

Qual foi a surpresa de todo o grupo de magos que estavam ali reunidos ao acordarem e se depararem com a Crime Socière e com Wendy e Charle ali, na mesma clareira que eles haviam se ajeitado?

"Jellal!" Erza pulou sobressaltada ao abrir os olhos e vê-lo ali, depois de tanto tempo. Os olhos castanhos do mago pararam brevemente na ruiva, fazendo com que o coração dela acelerasse seus batimentos consideravelmente; passaram por Milliana e Kagura, que apesar de terem resolvido seus problemas nos Grandes Jogos Mágico, ainda se sentiam desconfortáveis na presença do fugitivo, e pararam em Makarov. A forma repleta de seriedade em que ele encarava o Mestre da Fairy Tail já demonstrava que ele não estava ali somente para ajudá-los, mas sim para contar o que ele sabia.

Mesmo que ele corresse perigo de ser preso, estando tão perto do Conselho como estava.

"Jellal." Makarov o cumprimentou, recebendo um aceno respeitoso como resposta. Mesmo que Gray e Juvia quisessem cumprimentar Ultear e Meredy, eles se restringiram. Aquele momento inicial parecia importante para os planos da Aliança e, se tudo desse certo, eles ainda teriam um pouco mais de tempo para conversarem com as duas. "Muito bem Wendy, fico feliz que tenha conseguido encontrá-los." O pequenino mestre congratulou a adolescente, ganhando um sorrisinho tímido da garota e um 'Tsc' de Charle, que nunca duvidou que a Dragon Slayer do Ar fosse capaz daquela tarefa.

"Wendy nos contou suas suspeitas, Mestre Makarov, e admito ter me surpreendido com elas, pois eu também tenho tentado e quase conseguido completar esse quebra-cabeça." Jellal comentou, fazendo com que as sobrancelhas do velho mestre se arqueassem em surpresa. Por mais que Makarov tivesse imaginado que aquilo poderia ser possível, o fato daquela guilda independente ter acesso a maiores informações do que eles mesmos, ele não esperara que eles já tivessem tamanha noção do que estava acontecendo.

"É melhor nos reunirmos mais apropriadamente." A mestra da Mermaid Heel interrompeu, ganhando a atenção de todos os magos para si. "É preciso que todos se acomodem para que sejam capazes de ouvir o que vamos discutir agora."

Sem precisar repetir o comando implícito naquele comentário, todos se puseram a fechar as barracas e as tendas e a guardar os sacos de dormir, abrindo maior espaço na pequena clareira para que todos se acomodassem melhor.

**.**

**.**

Se não fosse pela presença de quatro dos Cinco Mestres, a sala dos tronos estaria completamente vazia. Os raios de luz entravam fracamente pelas pequenas janelas ao redor do cômodo, que tinha sido construído para ser naturalmente escuro, e as tochas espalhadas por ali e constantemente acesas iluminavam onde a luz do sol não alcançava. As inúmeras bandeiras com as insígnias de todas as Dark Guilds afiliadas eram ignoradas com louvor pelos quatro magos sentados em seus tronos, pois eles não se importavam nem um pouco com aquelas participantes. Para eles, aquelas serviam somente como um exército de baixo calão que defenderia o castelo em caso de ataque, já que os magos mais poderosos e mais úteis nunca estariam na linha de frente de combate e seriam, provavelmente, os únicos a serem salvos em caso de retirada.

"Aquele fracote do Miratsu vai demorar muito, ainda?" A frase dita em um grunhido grave e com um tom irritado quebrou o silêncio e a isolação dos outros mestres presentes. O dono da voz, Ian Armstrong, mais conhecido entre eles como Mãos de Aço e como o respeitado Mestre da Tartaros, olhava impaciente as portas duplas de entrada, realmente esperando notícias do outro mago que nem mesmo tinha ido para a sala dos tronos para poder ter mais tempo para criar suas runas.

Riketsu suspirou entediado e indiferente, perguntando-se mentalmente porque ele não tinha dominado Tartaros e a feito se submeter aos anseios da própria guilda antes de toda aquela história de Aliança ter surgido. "Ele sempre gasta muito tempo para criar suas runas, Armstrong, você sabe disso." Ele respondeu com frieza, nem mesmo se importando que o outro pudesse se ofender. "Além do mais, ele tem que criar um enorme círculo de magia no terreno do castelo até o crepúsculo de hoje," Ele continuou com monotonia, nem sabendo por que estava repetindo aquelas palavras quando o outro já as conhecia perfeitamente bem. "se não todo o nosso trabalho na garota irá se perder."

"Besteira." O outro mago comentou, não gostando nada da forma que o líder da Aliança o estava recriminando na frente dos outros mestres. Mesmo que eles já estivessem acostumados com aquilo. "Você só está com a idéia fixa de que o ritual tem que ser hoje por motivos banais e você sabe disso." O homem de estatura similar à de Laxus, se levantou de seu trono e se pôs a caminhar pelas pedras lisas e frias com as mãos grandes unidas nas costas. A careca do homem brilhava sempre que passava perto de algum facho de luz do sol e o cavanhaque negro entrava em contraste com sua pele pálida e ligeiramente enrugada. Seus olhos escuros se estreitaram e varreram cada canto daquele lugar, parando quando encararam os olhos vermelhos cor de sangue de Riketsu.

A face normalmente neutra e indiferente de Riketsu se contorceu em irritação, algo que não era comum mas que ocorria com certa freqüência quando Ian Armstrong estava envolvido. "As chances de que tudo dê certo hoje são maiores do que em qualquer outro dia e _você_ sabe disso." A forma como ele carregara a voz de veneno quando dissera aquilo fez com que o mestre da Tartaros risse satisfeito.

"Ah, Riketsu, meu caro; um líder _emotivo_ e _supersticioso _como você pode deixar essa Aliança em ruínas!"

"Ora, seu-!"

"Ah, por favor, parem com isso." Uma voz fina e entediada os interrompeu, fazendo com que ambos parassem o que estavam fazendo e encarassem os olhos púrpuras de Hércules Fullstorm, Mestre da Minotaurus. O homem que, por causa de seu corpo franzino e posturas afeminadas, não era muito levado a sério, se levantou do próprio trono e caminhou balançando os quadris até o enorme e forte Ian Armstrong, ignorando a forma como o mago parecia se preparar para empurrá-lo para longe caso ele se aproximasse ainda mais. "Vocês dois nem mesmo parecem fazer parte dos Cinco Mestres! Vocês me lembram duas crianças disputando o mesmo brinquedo que, nesse caso, seria o poder de decisão. Ou o maior ego." Ele continuou a dizer, soltando lentamente os cabelos verdes longos e lisos do baixo rabo de cavalo em que estavam presos. Como se aquilo não aumentasse ainda mais sua aura feminina, ele começou a passar os dedos cheios de calos pelos fios finos, distraindo-se ligeiramente no processo. "Essa batalha de egos é excitante até um ponto e, acreditem, para _eu _estar dizendo que isso já está _ultrapassado_ então a coisa está _realmente_ muito, _muuuuito_ ruim." A cada ênfase que ele dava nas palavras de seu pequeno discurso, ele encarava um e outro sem qualquer medo.

Riketsu se recompôs rapidamente, não querendo deixar que alguém como Hércules pudesse continuar um discurso de reprimenda. Ele olhou de soslaio para o único que ficara quieto até aquele momento, vendo como Avery Lord estava concentrado. "O que tem em mente, Avery?" A pergunta chamou a atenção dos outros dois magos que ainda estavam em pé a alguns passos de distância dos tronos. Riketsu se negava a chamar o homem pelo sobrenome pelo simples fato do que aquilo poderia significar para seu posto de liderança.

No final das contas, nenhum deles conseguia explicar _como_ eles se agüentavam. A batalha de egos era simplesmente _constante_.

"Tenho pensado muito nesse ritual, Nightmare, e não vejo onde podemos errar." A voz baixa e centrada do garoto reverberou pelo cômodo, aprofundando ainda mais o silêncio entre eles. "Mas ainda assim tenho o pressentimento que todo o nosso trabalho vai ir por água a baixo se seguirmos o seu plano."

Riketsu estreitou os próprios olhos, não gostando nada daquilo. Mesmo que o loiro estivesse certo e as coisas acabassem dando errado, ele não aceitaria que Avery diminuísse seu plano de maneira alguma. "Não me interessa seus pressentimentos. Meu plano é infalível."

Mal ele sabia como estava errado.

**.**

**.**

Todos estavam sentados na clareira, o sol tinha acabado de nascer e a cidade de Era jazia no horizonte, esperando que eles a alcançassem. Wendy e Charle resolveram ir se sentar perto de Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray e Juvia (perseguida por Lyon, que acabou sentando perto deles também), enquanto todo o restante se dividia em seus grupinhos costumeiros. Os seis mestres observavam calados Jellal e suas companheiras, esperando o momento em que o mago iria começar a explicar tudo o que ele sabia.

O que não demorou muito.

"Há alguns anos nós vínhamos notando um padrão estranho de assassinatos." A voz do fugitivo ressoou pelo espaço em que todos estavam, sendo o único som feito ali além do canto dos passarinhos. Se a conversa não fosse tão importante e séria, todos poderiam muito bem aproveitar a tranqüilidade e a calmaria daquela clareira sem problemas. "Primeiro, de magos historiadores, que nem mesmo tinham ligação um com o outro. Depois, de magos celestiais, a maioria ainda no início do treinamento, tirando claro o caso de Yukino Aguria..." Assim que ele disse o nome da maga, a maioria dos presentes puxou uma lufada de ar para os próprios pulmões em surpresa. Os olhos de Rogue, sempre tão sem emoções, se arregalaram visivelmente em choque. Porém, Jellal notou como Gajeel, Lily e Makarov não pareciam afetados pela informação. "Vocês já sabiam do assassinato dela, certo?" Ele perguntou diretamente a eles, nem notando como um par de olhos ônix _bebia_ cada palavra trocada entre eles.

"Há dois anos eu mandei Gajeel procurar Yukino, só por desencargo de consciência." Makarov respondeu, fechando os olhos brevemente para se concentrar nas memórias daquele dia. "Lucy já estava sumida por três anos e eu tinha tido um pequeno _insight _de que Yukino poderia saber o que estava acontecendo, você sabe, no caso de ela ter ouvido boatos. Mas, como ela não estava mais afiliada a nenhuma guilda e sim reclusa em uma pequena cidadezinha mercante, Gajeel acabou demorando um pouco para chegar até lá." Ele reabriu os próprios olhos, encarando Jellal diretamente. "Quando ele voltou, ele me contou que ninguém da cidade sabia onde ela tinha ido parar já por alguns dias, mas que os seus vizinhos tinham ouvido o barulho de explosões na noite do último dia em que ela tinha sido vista." Gajeel acenou a cabeça em concordância, lembrando perfeitamente do olhar que aquelas pessoas lhe lançaram na época. Tais olhares já contavam tudo o que o Dragon Slayer de Metal precisava saber.

Ela estava morta.

"Bem, sim, explosões." Jellal concordou, olhando brevemente para o céu para organizar de forma clara os próprios pensamentos. "Todos os magos historiadores e os magos celestiais que foram assassinados e achados, apesar de não terem nada que os conectassem uns aos outros, morreram dessa mesma forma." Ele continuou, vendo como todos os Seis Mestres o encaravam com certa expectativa. "Eles foram atacados incansavelmente por explosões de magia, de_ poder mágico_ de outro mago."

_Aquelas_ palavras deixaram Makarov e Mirajane sem ar.

_"Eu notei." Mira concordou, repassando por sua mente os flashes de imagens que conseguiu ver enquanto tinha sua própria batalha. "Lucy usou somente o chicote com algum tipo de controle puro do poder mágico dela, usando-o para causar explosões de energia."_

"N-não pode s-ser..." Mirajane gaguejou, colocando as mãos sobre a boca em expressão de choque. Todos os presentes a encararam com olhares questionadores, mas não obtiveram respostas para sua visível confusão.

Pelo menos não obtiveram respostas _dela_.

"Lucy." Makarov disse em sofrimento, notando com agravamento a forma como os olhos de Natsu se estreitaram perigosamente com o que ele dissera e com as implicações que ele fazia. Era um chute pensar na garota, mas depois do que eles haviam presenciado no dia em que ela reaparecera tudo simplesmente _clicava_ em suas mentes.

Jellal olhou para Makarov com simpatia, sabendo o quanto o velho mestre amava os jovens de sua guilda. "Eu também acabei chegando à conclusão que Lucy estava envolvida, pois com todos esses ataques, os responsáveis conseguiram Chaves Celestiais muito poderosas, algumas até mesmo mais raras do que as dos Portões Dourados." Ele continuou, abaixando os próprios olhos para os pés, não sabendo como contar a segunda parte do que eles tinham descoberto.

Ultear, percebendo o desconforto do fugitivo ao seu lado, deu um passo a frente e ganhou toda a atenção para si. "No meio de nossas viagens, nós acabamos tropeçando em uma Dark Guild que estava tentando conseguir informações sobre uma Magia Negra para poder vendê-las a um grupo de magos não registrados. Na época nós logo deduzimos que aquilo se tratava de uma das trocas do comércio ilegal entre Dark Guilds, então não nos preocupamos tanto com a conexão entre as duas situações: os assassinatos e essa Magia Negra em específico." Ela parou um pouco, recebendo um pequeno aceno de Makarov indicando que ela podia continuar. "Nós, obviamente, destruímos a Dark Guild, mas também arrancamos de seu mestre o significado de tudo aquilo." Ela parou novamente, respirando fundo e se preparando para as reações que viria a seguir. "Eles procuravam saber sobre a Arte Espiritual dos Necromantes, uma das magias que Zeref certa vez usou para trazer Demônios do Caos para a Terra."

Poucos sabiam o que aquilo significava, mas as reações de puro _horror_ dos Seis Mestres ali presentes foram suficientes para deixar todos os outros magos em completo estado de alerta. Além do fato, é claro, que se _Zeref _estava envolvido então o tal feitiço não poderia ser exatamente repleto de bondade.

"Mas isso é uma loucura!" Bob, Mestre da Blue Pegasus, afirmou com veemência. "Além de ter sido proibida pelo Conselho da época em que ela era ativa, essa arte caiu no esquecimento! Como pode ter alguém que ainda saiba como realizá-la?"

Ultear deu de ombros, não se afetando pela seriedade do mestre que sempre parecia estar dentro de uma bolha de felicidade. "Da mesma forma que eu posso usar a magia perdida da Arca do Tempo." Ela comentou, olhando para ele com um pouco mais de gentileza. "O tempo pode passar o tanto que for, mas o conhecimento nunca morre se uma só pessoa ou um só livro o contiver." Ela completou, vendo como todos os magos da Fairy Tail que estiveram na luta contra a Grimoire Heart na Ilha Tenrou concordavam com aquela lógica. Eles tinham visto com seus próprios olhos _sete_ magias perdidas.

Levy mordeu o lábio inferior, buscando na própria mente qualquer menção àquela Arte Proibida nos inúmeros livros que ela já tinha lido, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada. "Mas onde alguém poderia ter conseguido esse tipo de conhecimento?" Ela sussurrou para si mesma, nem notando como, apesar do tom de voz baixo, todos voltaram sua atenção para ela. "Eu já li todos os tipos de livros, até mesmo alguns sobre a vida de Zeref e as magias que ele dominava..."

Jellal respondeu aquele questionamento sem dificuldades. "Um dos historiadores assassinados tinha acesso à biblioteca do Conselho." Levy arregalou os olhos com aquela informação, nem notando que com seu desconforto Gajeel e Lily se aproximaram dela ainda mais. "Mas o meu palpite é que essa Aliança de Dark Guilds já tinha conhecimento da existência dessa magia, e também do ingrediente básico para realizá-la." Ele continuou, passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis em um gesto de ansiedade. "Eles só precisavam ter acesso às instruções, por isso mataram o tal historiador."

"Eu me atrevo a dizer que o ingrediente básico para realizar tal feitiço é um tipo de magia capaz de abrir portais, não é?" Hibiki, que até aquele momento tinha permanecido calado somente juntando as informações que aquele trio estava entregando, perguntou com o rosto distorcido em preocupação. De alguma forma Natsu, que até aquele momento também tinha ficado calado acompanhando toda a conversa com o coração na mão, entendeu perfeitamente bem a conclusão a que o mago tinha chegado.

"Você não está pensando que eles usariam a Magia Celestial da Lucy para isso, não é?" Ele perguntou de supetão, se levantando em um pulo e já sentindo a sensação de formigamento típica de quando ele poderia estar perto de perder o controle da própria magia. "_Não é_?" Ele perguntou novamente, carregando a voz com _ódio_. Somente em _pensar_ naquela possibilidade, de que Lucy tinha passado por tudo aquilo não só para servir como um soldado, mas também para ser o canal que permitiria a realização de tal feitiço, Natsu sentia a própria sanidade fugir de seu alcance.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, Erza encarou Mirajane brevemente antes de indicar com um mexer imperceptível de cabeça as correntes que prendiam os prisioneiros há alguns metros.

Hibiki abaixou os olhos, não querendo ver as chamas que brilhavam nos olhos ônix do Dragon Slayer de Fogo quando ele respondesse sua pergunta. "Eu acho que sim, já que ela _é_ uma das Magas Celestiais mais fortes dos últimos tempos. Com um pouco de treinamento, me arrisco a dizer que Lucy poderia abrir todos os Portais Dourados em uma batalha sem mesmo se exaurir."

Algo _clicou_ dentro de Natsu.

Ele estava pronto para _fritar _Hibiki Lates.

* * *

Oh, eu nem ia terminar aqui, mas tive que quebrar o capítulo pra não ficar informação demais em um só. Como o foco da fic não está no suspense de 'o que estão planejando fazer com a Lucy', então eu já soltei um monte de coisa por aqui (Arte _Espiritual_ dos _Necromantes_? Vish, tadinha da Lucy MESMO hahaha). O restante das explicações é só na segunda parte da fic.

Pra quem conhece o mangá Inuyasha, a personalidade do Mestre Hércules Fullstorm foi inspirada pelo Jakotsu do Exército dos Sete... Então, sim ele é uma BIBA! Oh, olha só o Jellal e Cia.! Pra mim mesmo no mangá eles _sempre_ sabem mais sobre o que ta acontecendo em Fiore, então, é isso. E VISH, OLHA O NATSU! PIRADÃO! hahahaha Será que ele vai atacar o Hibiki mesmo? Será que o pequeno autocontrole que ele tinha escafedeu? Oh the joy...

Ah, e como essa fic aqui vai ser bem pesadinha (dramática, triste, etc) eu escrevi uma de comédia 'The Gypsy Princess' pra dar uma equilibrada, até porque eu acho que o fandom FT precisa de comédias UA (Universo Alternativo) também. Se vocês já tiverem lido, pelo menos mandem review pra eu saber se deleto ou se continuo (Porque o pessoal lê e nem fala nada sabe); se não tiverem lido, passem lá e deem sua opinião! :D

_**Se querem saber as cenas do próximo capítulo, façam a autora feliz e mandem reviews! (Além do fato de que quem manda review as vezes acaba recebendo pequenos spoilers quando eu as respondo! Isso até estraga o suspense da história, mas é mais forte do que eu XD)**_


	6. Capítulo V

Olááá pessoas! Me desculpem pela demora com o cap, eu queria ter atualizado há tempos mas as coisas complicaram. Eu tenho prova prática de Anatomia nessa quarta feira e ainda não estudei bulhufas (*começa a arrancar os cabelos em desespero*), mas eu não conseguia nem pensar em ser responsável enquanto a história desse cap não saísse da cabeça... Então, está aqui.

Eu ainda acho que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas a minha ansiedade pra começar a escrever o quebra pau ta muito intensa! hahahahaha Então eu terminei o mais rápido que eu consegui, por isso pode não ter ficado tão bom ): (me descuuulpem!)

Enfim. Dessa vez eu não vou responder as reviews, se não eu vou ter que deixar pra atualizar outro dia (eu sou muito enrolada e demorada pra essas coisas - a, sobre os spoilers, podem ter certeza que da próxima vez eu vou dar muitos pra quem mandar reviews! hehe 8D); mas não posso deixar de agradecer, porque vocês com certeza são as melhores leitoras do mundo! /o/

**Obrigada à Meel Jacques, à N. Mandy, à Stra. Dark Nat, à Ayame-Ta, à ChiharuNakamura20 **(obrigada por ter posto essa fic na sua comunidade! Fiquei TÃO FELIZ! *ç*), **à Jekac, à Luna Caellian, à BellySoshi, à gaabfernandes, à Miitty-Chan, à Mitsuki sama, à Ana Paula e à Taisho Anny pelas reviews e pela atenção e pelo carinho...! AH, é muita coisa pra agradecer! hahahaha**

Espero que gostem do cap! Ah, e vão se acostumando que a partir de agora, eu vou começar a colocar trilha sonora em algumas cenas :D ( Deixem carregando o video,_ Dragon Force - Fairy Tail OST_: **youtu (ponto) be / wSEB12BuPsA** )

* * *

**.**

**Bring me to life**

**.**

**.**

_"Vocês conseguiram tudo o que precisávamos?" A voz autoritária de Riketsu soou na sala dos tronos, chegando com um tom ameaçador até os dois grupos de magos Classe S. _

_O trio da Tartaros deu um passo a frente e, nas mãos de Zyon Rocksmash, estava a Esfera de Diamante. O homem de mesma altura que a de Elfman, cabelos loiros curtos com um topete na frente, olhos verdes-esmeralda e pele bronzeada, carregava em suas mãos o objeto que há séculos se considerara sumido e que formaria um dos pilares necessários para a execução do ritual – o portal de conexão do plano da Terra. Rukia Armstrong quietamente observava, com seus olhos escuros brilhando arrogantemente, a forma como os lábios do líder da Aliança se curvaram levemente em um sorriso satisfeito. Seus cabelos negros lisos até a altura do queixo eram a única característica feminina que era ressaltada em sua figura, pois suas roupas eram largas demais e masculinas demais, tampando eficientemente qualquer curva de seu corpo que pudesse atrair olhares do sexo oposto. Já Eleanor Ragefist, um homem de estatura e de roupas similares a de Natsu e de cabelos ruivos, quase pulava de excitação com o sucesso da missão de seu grupo. Seu rosto carregava um sorriso enlouquecido e seus olhos, um azul e o outro verde, brilhavam em uma expectativa delirante. _

_"Sim, Mestre Nightmare." A voz grave de Zyon respondeu, observando o único mago da guarda pessoal dos Cinco Mestres, Yatsuko Takahashi, começar a caminhar em sua direção. O mago, de cabelos azuis petróleo e olhos acinzentados, pegou com reverência o objeto nas próprias mãos e se voltou para Riketsu, entregando-lhe o Diamante de forma cuidadosa. _

_Riketsu observou a pedra que ocupava toda a palma de sua mão com satisfação, observando como a sua superfície era lisa e como os feixes de luz se dividiam ao atravessá-la. Seus orbes escarlates procuraram pelos outros objetos que aqueles magos deveriam ter buscado e, sem que ele precisasse dizer nada, o quarteto formado pelas duplas da Minotaurus e da Red Rose também deram um passo a frente, oferecendo uma das penas de fogo e as cinzas da ave lendária. _

_Momonaru Greenshield, da Red Rose, carregava em uma redoma feita por seus escudos as chamas de fogo dançante da pena da Fênix. As pequenas labaredas de calor intenso pareciam refletir seu brilho em cada par de olhos presente daquele lugar, atraindo cada ser dali para sua imensa beleza. Miratsu Writewalker não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquelas chamas com expectativa. Como seria a sensação de usar aquela pena para escrever suas próprias runas? Haveria algum gosto bom em sua boca para que a memória de tal sensação ficasse marcada sensorialmente em sua mente pelo resto de seus dias? Seus olhos se depositaram também nas cinzas brilhantes da Fênix, carregadas por Atenis Lightwar, da Minotarus, em uma urna transparente, sem se preocupar com qualquer restrição em demonstrar vivamente o brilho de excitação em seus orbes verdes. Por mais que fosse considerado uma maldição usar de qualquer parte da Fênix para a magia, uma vez que o simples fato de _matar definitivamente_ uma das aves lendárias já era uma maldade adimensional, ele não podia negar a adrenalina que passava por seu corpo ao se imaginar desafiando as leis mágicas e criando um ritual perfeito com aqueles dois objetos. _

_Riketsu passou os olhos por todos os magos dos dois grupos, encarando intensamente Zyon, Rukia, Eleanor, Momonaru, Larion Prewiit, Atenis e Yuri Waterhole enquanto Yatsuko, aproveitando-se da própria magia de link, transportava a redoma de escudos e a urna com as cinzas para seus respectivos locais no castelo. O líder da aliança se levantou do trono, sendo logo imitado pelos outros quatro mestres, e entregou a Esfera de Diamante para Miratsu. _

_Ele sorriu macabramente, sentindo a excitação do que tudo aquilo significava, e bradou para que todos os magos presentes escutassem o que ele tinha a dizer, "Que o fim do mundo que conhecemos... _Comece_!"_

* * *

**Capítulo V.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima. Somente aqueles que eu criar e o enredo pertencem a mim. Escrito por puro entretenimento, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

_Hibiki abaixou os olhos, não querendo ver as chamas que brilhavam nos olhos ônix do Dragon Slayer de Fogo quando ele respondesse sua pergunta. "Eu acho que sim, já que ela _é_ uma das Magas Celestiais mais fortes dos últimos tempos. Com um pouco de treinamento, me arrisco a dizer que Lucy poderia abrir todos os Portais Dourados em uma batalha sem mesmo se exaurir." _

_Algo _clicou_ dentro de Natsu._

_Ele estava pronto para _fritar_ Hibiki Lates. _

Antes que Natsu perdesse o controle da fina e frágil restrição sobre seu autocontrole depois de tudo aquilo, Mira jogou um par de algemas - de mesmo material das correntes que prendiam os prisioneiros - para Erza, que as prendeu imediatamente nos pulsos do Dragon Slayer de Fogo. O efeito de anular o poder mágico de qualquer mago preso por elas foi instantâneo, fazendo com que o garoto simplesmente caísse de cara no chão, exausto, no meio do pulo de ataque contra Hibiki.

Mesmo que racionalmente Natsu soubesse que o outro mago não tinha qualquer culpa da _verdade _daquelas palavras e que ele também não fazia parte das Dark Guilds responsáveis por todo o sofrimento infligido em Lucy, o Dragon Slayer não conseguia evitar a enorme ânsia de atacar o mago da Blue Pegasus, quando ele claramente não podia descontar sua frustração, raiva, sofrimento e até mesmo _culpa _nos verdadeiros responsáveis por toda aquela situação. Naquele momento, Hibiki era um alvo por pura falta de sorte.

Ele havia sido aquele que tinha dito em alto e bom som as palavras que Natsu já sabia em seu coração, mas que preferia não admitir sua veracidade. O mago da Blue Pegasus tinha tornado os _medos_ do Dragon Slayer _um fato_, ao expressar em voz alta a realidade em que Lucy tinha sido forçada a viver nos últimos cinco anos: a de um verdadeiro _objeto_.

Todos olhavam para o mago de cabelos rosa com compaixão, pois eles entendiam _tudo aquilo_.

"Por que demoraram tanto para dividir essas informações?" Kagura perguntou com desconforto, não conseguindo ignorar a forma como todos os magos da Fairy Tail pareciam ter sido atacados por uma força invisível depois da afirmação de Hibiki e da reação de Natsu.

Mira e Lisanna se aproximaram de Natsu com leveza, puxando-o e o virando para que ele não continuasse com a cara no chão. Elas não se surpreenderam ao ver um pequeno e quase imperceptível traço molhado em cada bochecha do garoto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Natsu." Mira sussurrou, tentando manter o estado de vulnerabilidade em que o Dragon Slayer se encontrava algo o mais privado o possível. Lisanna sorriu gentilmente para o amigo de infância, tirando as algemas dos pulsos masculinos com leveza e carinho.

Ninguém prestava atenção naquela cena, pois todos esperavam pela resposta de Jellal com seriedade.

O líder da Crime Socière trocou um breve olhar com Erza antes de responder, sentindo também um pouco de culpa dentro de si. "Nós não tínhamos conectado todos esses pontos até o momento em que Wendy apareceu, pedindo que nos juntássemos a Aliança que vocês estavam formando." Ele olhou para a ruiva novamente, praticamente pedindo perdão pelos olhos castanhos. "Nós não tínhamos pensado que tudo estava ligado dessa forma, entende?"

Makarov acenou a cabeça com pouco caso, não culpando o trio por nada. "Depois de toda essa informação, acho que a situação se tornou ainda mais urgente. Além dessas Dark Guilds apresentarem um perigo para Fiore e para Lucy, elas também são uma ameaça para todos os magos da Terra. Já que, se eles realmente conseguirem trazer os Demônios do Caos à vida, estaremos perdidos." Suas palavras ditas com leveza não tiraram o peso que elas carregavam. Os outros Mestres concordaram com aquela afirmação solenemente, enquanto todos os outros magos prendiam a respiração ao finalmente absorverem o verdadeiro perigo em que estavam envolvidos.

Gray olhou para o horizonte, para a direção em que se podia ver o enorme e ostentoso prédio do Conselho, com um semblante sério e pensativo. De repente, retornar Lucy para seu lar tinha se tornado ainda mais importante.

"O único obstáculo que ainda nos resta é o Conselho." A Mestra da Mermaid Heel comentou com neutralidade, sabendo perfeitamente bem que aquilo não seria um verdadeiro obstáculo quando Fairy Tail se encontrava envolvida.

"A situação é perigosa demais para que eles nos neguem o direito de agir." Jienma, Mestre da Sabertooth, comentou com altivez.

"Já estava decidido a partir do momento em que Lucy fora abduzida que o Conselho não nos impediria a nada." Makarov anunciou com os olhos mergulhados em uma verdadeira _ira_. Só de pensar na possibilidade que aqueles velhos _políticos_ pudessem tentar impedi-lo de trazer uma de suas crianças de volta, fazia com que seu sangue fervesse da mesma forma que um dia fervera em sua juventude. "A decisão de salvar Lucy, destruir os responsáveis por seu desaparecimento e acabar com os planos de verdadeiro _caos _de uma Aliança de Dark Guilds já havia sido tomada antes mesmo de chegarmos aqui!"

O anúncio determinado e firme _e forte_ do Mestre da guilda número um de Fiore foi acompanhado por gritos de concordância de cada _farie _ali presente. O ar, até aquele momento tenso e desanimado, preenchera-se de determinação e força, fazendo as outras guildas presentes verem em primeira mão o verdadeiro espírito da Fairy Tail.

O mesmo espírito que tinha sido a ruína de Lucy.

.

.

Todos os olhos dos ali presentes estavam voltados para ela, mas nenhum deles a encaravam com o mínimo de carinho ou mesmo respeito. Havia sim uma expectativa doentia no ar, algo facilmente decifrável no brilho malicioso existente em todos os pares de olhos ali na Torre Oeste. Ambos os mestres Miratsu Writewalker e Avery Lord a observavam com olhos de águia, não querendo deixar que ela fizesse qualquer coisa fora do plano; Julie Blackhole observava cada gesto da maga Celestial com um sorriso maníaco e com um brilho macabramente prazeroso em seus olhos azuis, um verdadeiro contraste com os olhos de sua irmã gêmea que sempre olhava Lucy com um olhar macio e carinhoso; Larion Prewiit, um dos magos mais silenciosos de toda a aliança e também um dos mais velhos entre os magos classe S das cinco guildas mais poderosas, a observava com uma mescla profunda de indiferença e de malícia, seus olhos acinzentados refletindo todo o pingo de desprezo que ele sentia com toda aquela situação; e, por último mas não menos importante, Victor estava há poucos metros de distância na porta de entrada, em uma tentativa desnecessária de simbolizar para a maga Celestial que ela não poderia fugir, e parecia perfurar a nuca de Lucy com a forma intensa e _grotesca_ que ele a encarava com seus olhos escuros, firmemente delimitando um tipo de território sobre a loira para o restante dos magos presentes.

Lucy olhou brevemente para as Doze Chaves Douradas em suas mãos repletas de cicatrizes, buscando em si mesma qualquer sentimento que a impedisse de fazer o que faria a seguir, qualquer coisa que ainda sobrasse dentro dela que a impedisse de realizar o que eles queriam, que a impedisse de selar o próprio futuro e também o futuro do restante do mundo a uma realidade de desespero e sofrimento.

Porém, ela não encontrou _nada_.

_Não faça isso, Lucy..._

A voz de Leo novamente ressoou no fundo de sua mente, clara e sofrida, tentando trazer aqueles sentimentos que ela tanto buscava à tona.

Mas nem mesmo aquilo funcionou.

_Se você fizer isso, Lucy, você sabe que é praticamente impossível voltar atrás._

Uma voz diferente, sussurrada como o vento em uma fresta, ressoou na mente da loira fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos castanhos brevemente para pensar nas palavras de uma de suas chaves mais poderosas. O fato de que o Ceifeiro estava se comunicando com ela mesmo que à distância e ainda por cima de dentro de um pilar de Runas Antigas, naquele instante, tornava seu aviso ainda mais respeitável e até mesmo perigoso.

Ela buscou com ligeiro desespero _qualquer_ sentimento que a fizesse mudar de idéia.

_Qualquer coisa_!

_Eu..._

Ela não sentia nada. Ela _não conseguia_ sentir nada. Medo? Remorso? Dor?

Nada.

Vazio.

De uma forma ou de outra... _Já era tarde demais_.

_Eu sei._

Era tudo o que ela tinha a dizer. Era tudo o que foi preciso para que as conexões mentais com todas as suas chaves fossem fechadas. Duas simples palavras, capazes de carregar um significado tão profundo e entristecedor, foram o suficiente para silenciar qualquer tentativa dos espíritos de ajudá-la uma última vez.

Não havia mais volta.

Os olhos chocolates se abriram lentamente assim que ela sentiu o peso do molho das 12 Chaves do Zodíaco sumir de suas mãos, permitindo que ela capturasse a última imagem que ela teria daqueles que um dia foram seus amigos: as doze chaves penetrando o círculo de Runas Antigas a sua frente que formava o pilar de luz celestial, um dos pilares necessários para se formar o ritual.

O portal de conexão do plano Espiritual.

Sem esperar mais qualquer hesitação da loira, Victor a puxou pelo braço de forma bruta para fora daquela torre, já a levando na direção do local em que ela exerceria seu papel de receptáculo.

A sala dos tronos.

**.**

**.**

A cada momento o sol subia ainda mais no céu, denunciando como as horas pareciam passar rapidamente sem nem mesmo que eles notassem.

Natsu observava os Seis Mestres conversando com Jellal, Ultear e Meredy sem conseguir ouvir nenhuma de suas palavras. Após o anúncio de Makarov, o grupo se reuniu a uma distância segura do restante dos magos presentes na clareira para, obviamente, discutir os próximos passos que eles tomariam. O Dragon Slayer de fogo sabia que aquele tipo de planejamento era importante, pois já não era somente Lucy a quem eles deveriam salvar, mas sim o restante do mundo também; mas, ainda assim, ele não queria perder mais um segundo sequer para reencontrar a maga Celestial. Ele sentia, dentro de seu íntimo, uma dor crua e intensa avisando-o que o tempo estava se esgotando, _que Lucy precisava dele_.

Ele estava tão absorto nos próprios pensamentos que nem notava como Happy estava deitado sobre sua cabeça, conversando quietamente com Charle e Wendy sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, ou como Mirajane e Erza pareciam estar perto daquele grupinho com o único interesse de impedir que o Dragon Slayer de fogo fizesse qualquer estupidez; ou, muito menos, como Juvia parecia abraçar Gray em um momento de consolo, algo que poderia ser usado no futuro para chantagear o mago de gelo. Natsu nem havia percebido que, em seu estado de distração total, Lisanna havia lhe dado algo de comer ao mesmo tempo em que todo o restante também começava a se alimentar, algo que causava ainda mais preocupação a todos que o conheciam, pois 'Natsu indiferente' e 'comida' na mesma frase não poderia ser certo nem mesmo em um milhão de anos.

Natsu só acordou para todos os sons ao seu redor, para todos os cheiros e gostos, quando ele percebeu os Seis Mestres caminhando na direção de Era e Jellal, Ultear e Meredy caminhando novamente para a enorme clareira. Em um pulo ele estava em pé, quase fazendo Happy cair de sua cabeça e fazendo com que outros, que também estavam sentados como Gray, Juvia e Wendy, também se levantassem rapidamente. A tensão no ar, a determinação, a coragem, tudo o que ele tinha praticamente ignorado em seu estado pensativo, vieram até ele como uma força invisível. No momento em que ele encarara os olhos de Jellal, uma onda de expectativa se criou em seu peito, em todo o seu corpo, quase se transformando instantaneamente em chamas.

Havia ali, naquele olhos, um plano formado, uma decisão tomada e uma adrenalina característica de alguém que sabe que entrará de cabeça em uma batalha.

Natsu estava pronto.

Ele nunca estivera tão pronto em toda a própria vida.

"Eu sei onde se localiza o QG dessa Aliança de Dark Guilds e tenho quase certeza de como iremos invadi-lo..."

O comentário foi seguido de gritos de triunfo e de animação. Eles estavam começando uma guerra que poderia durar um dia, uma semana ou anos; mas ainda assim eles entrariam com vantagem, eles entrariam _sabendo o que fazer_. A renovada e reforçada determinação e força de cada mago da Fairy Tail transbordava de seus corpos como ondas de energia, intensas demais para serem ignoradas e poderosas demais para não serem contagiantes. Todos olhavam para Jellal, após suas palavras surpreendentes, com um olhar de profunda bravura. Todos ali estavam prontos para entrarem naquela Guerra de cabeça erguida, prontos para matar ou mesmo para morrer.

"Eu só vou precisar de uma confirmação." Ele completou, olhando de relance para onde os prisioneiros estavam todos amarrados. Erza acompanhou seu olhar e, sem precisar pensar duas vezes no significado daquilo, pôs-se logo a puxar um dos magos inimigos pelo braço até onde estava o líder da Crime Socière. Jellal agradeceu mudamente a ruiva, recebendo como resposta um leve sorriso a se materializar nos lábios que certa vez ele tinha tocado com os próprios. "Me mostre o link que te conecta ao restante da aliança." Ele comandou com firmeza ao mago enfraquecido prostrado aos seus pés, recebendo um olhar assustado do homem que já se arrependia amargamente de ter entrado para a Dark Guild Velvet Temptation.

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, o homem virou lentamente suas costas para o mago, forçando um dos pulsos – ainda presos pelas algemas especiais – para cima, conseguindo mostrar para Jellal o desenho tribal que rodeava todo seu antebraço.

"Meredy?" Ele a chamou com autoridade, observando como ela caminhou até o prisioneiro, se abaixou e começou a estudar os desenhos. Vendo como ninguém ali entendia o significado daquele link, ele voltou a sua atenção para todos os magos da Aliança. "Em uma de nossas viagens na região do Conselho," Sabendo como era perigoso para o trio fazer tal coisa, Erza lançou um olhar de reprovação para o homem, que riu nervosamente, "nós ouvimos falar sobre viajantes que ao tentarem passar pela Floresta da Renascença ao norte de Era eram, estranhamente, transportados de volta para os portões da cidade." Ele continuou, vendo como todos o encaravam com seriedade e escutavam cada palavra em completa atenção. "Como estávamos curiosos, resolvemos que um de nós iria testar tal situação e, assim, Meredy verificou a veracidade desses acontecimentos ao ser também transportada para os portões de Era e ainda ter que fugir com rapidez, depois de ser reconhecida por um dos guardas." Jellal preferiu não olhar para Erza, pois ele sabia que seus olhos estariam apertados em irritação com aquela irresponsabilidade. "O que se provou realmente ótimo, pois Meredy reconheceu imediatamente o trabalho conjunto de dois tipos de magia: o de runas e o de conexão por link."

"É como eu suspeitava, Jellal." Meredy comentou logo em seguida, ganhando a atenção de todos para si. "Essa magia de link não é como a minha, uma das magias perdidas, é somente um tipo especializado de runas usado para conexão." Ela completou, se levantando e deixando à vista de todos o próprio antebraço já coberto pelo mesmo desenho tribal. "É tão menos complicada do que a minha magia de Link Sensorial que não é nem um pouco difícil imitar." O sorriso triunfante nos lábios da menina foram acompanhados pelo brilho de orgulho nos olhos escuros de Ultear.

"Excelente!" Jellal comemorou, voltando a olhar para os outros magos na clareira, encarando principalmente os olhos ônix determinados de Natsu. "Nós acreditamos que com esse link nós sejamos capazes de infiltrar na barreira de Runas Antigas instalada na Floresta e, provavelmente, no QG da Aliança das Dark Guilds."

"Mas não seria muito perigoso para eles estarem tão perto de Era?" Arania Web, da Mermaid Heel, perguntou com um leve tom de suspeita. Até onde ela sabia aquilo poderia muito bem ser uma armadilha.

"Exatamente. Justamente por isso eles estavam no lugar perfeito." Gray se pronunciou, já entendendo perfeitamente bem a lógica da Crime Socière. "Como o Conselho poderia associar uma ocorrência - estranha, sim, mas tão boba - de 'confusão' com uma Aliança de Dark Guilds quando isso estava ocorrendo logo ao lado?"

"Exatamente." Concordou Jellal, sorrindo abertamente ao ver como Natsu julgava ter escutado o necessário e já começava a correr na direção planejada, sendo logo seguido pelo restante do Time Natsu. "O plano é básico e nós devemos executar a primeira parte rapidamente: enquanto os Seis Mestres vão até o Conselho exigir uma audiência e expor toda a situação, nós iremos até a Floresta da Renascença e dividiremos as linhas de ataque em grupos menores, já que Meredy não pode fazer tantos links ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas e os outros membros das nossas guildas? Eles estão em Era e não saberão de nada!" Sherry Blendy comentou, pensando em como Chelia serviria de grande ajuda na batalha que a cada instante se aproximava cada vez mais.

"Os Mestres irão avisá-los da melhor forma possível antes de chegarem ao Conselho. Porém, como ainda existe a possibilidade de que ele possa tentar nos impedir, nós temos que aproveitar a distração criada com a audiência e começar a nossa invasão o mais rápido o possível." Ultear respondeu com tranqüilidade, ignorando o fato de que todos os membros da Fairy Tail já se encontravam correndo para a floresta. Sherry acenou a cabeça em entendimento e, logo depois, ela também estava correndo na mesma direção.

Instantes depois, ao ver que todos já os tinham imitado e que somente a Crime Socière restava ali na clareira com todos aqueles prisioneiros, Ultear riu para si mesma.

Lucy não poderia ter escolhido amigos melhores.

**.  
.**

Riketsu observou com expectativa o momento em que Victor entrou na Sala dos Tronos, puxando pelo braço uma indiferente Lucy Heartfilia e sendo logo seguido por Miratsu Writewalker e Pop Blackhole. Aquilo significava que faltava _pouco_ para que o Ritual pudesse ser feito, para que o primeiro Demônio do Caos em séculos fosse trazido de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

"Blackhole!" Riketsu bradou, assim que todos os novos ocupantes pararam de frente para os cinco tronos. "Apague tudo: qualquer sentimento e qualquer sentido." Ele continuou, vendo a forma como os olhos azuis passavam por um momento ínfimo de hesitação, e logo voltou seu olhar escarlate para Miratsu, que já não perdia tempo e segurava com uma luva especial a pena flamejante da Fênix em uma das mãos. "Quanto mais falta, Writewalker?"

As runas iam aparecendo aos poucos, em estruturas complexas e desenhos antigos, criando um verdadeiro pilar de magia no exato centro do cômodo. "Preparar o pilar do receptáculo e o pilar da Ressurreição." Ele respondeu sem se preocupar em encarar o outro homem, quase totalmente absorvido na magia que ele fazia no momento.

Ian Armstrong sorriu abertamente e, em uma explosão de voz, bradou triunfante, "Até o crepúsculo nós teremos nosso Demônio do Caos pronto!" recebendo, em troca, um virar de olhos de Hércules Fullstorm e um sorriso em concordância de Riketsu.

Pop olhava os olhos castanhos de Lucy uma última vez.

Ela não queria ter que fazer isso. Ela não queria ter que tirar da garota ainda mais do que ela já tinha sido privada; ela não queria, mais do que tudo, fazer parte daquele plano malévolo logo depois de descobrir o quanto de bondade o mundo ainda poderia oferecer. Sim, ela havia participado ativamente dos planos da Aliança pela maior parte dos últimos cinco anos; mas, durante esse tempo, ter criado aquela amizade incomum com a maga Celestial a mudou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia acreditar. A crueldade, a maldade, a _falta de fé_ na bondade humana, havia criado uma frieza e uma indiferença em Pop Blackhole que, inicialmente, ela mesma achara que nunca seria modificado; mas Lucy, a menina que simplesmente _perdera tudo_, tinha conseguido o que muitos nunca nem mesmo haviam tentado: _ela tinha lhe dado tudo_.

Todo o amor, toda a lealdade, todo o carinho e toda a _amizade_.

Acariciando as bochechas da loira uma última vez, tentando ignorar a forma compreensiva que a maga Celestial lhe olhava e a forma conformada com que ela aceitava a situação toda, Pops fechou os próprios olhos e chamou para as próprias mãos a sua magia.

Instantes depois, Lucy Heartfilia não passava de um receptáculo vazio.

**.**

**.**

Em algum ponto daquela pequena e importante viagem, Happy o havia pegado e seguido com ele pelo ar, sendo logo imitado por Charle e Lily. Natsu ainda não estava cansado, mas ele entendia bem a lógica do pequeno exceed: ele, um Dragon Slayer, precisava guardar as próprias energias pras batalhas que viriam, pois ele seria de imensa importância para o resultado final daquela mais nova aventura.

O sentimento de que Lucy precisava dele mais do que nunca o atacava impiedosamente. A preocupação, a saudade, a raiva, o _amor_... Um turbilhão de emoções e de instintos preparavam a mente do Dragon Slayer de fogo para as monstruosidades que ele veria até o final daquele dia; preparavam-no, também, para a determinação e para a força que ele deveria ter na hora de enfrentar as pessoas responsáveis pelo sofrimento da maga Celestial. Em toda a sua vida, Natsu nunca tivera que se preocupar com uma Guerra; mesmo quando a Phantom Lord havia atacado a guilda, ele não tivera que se preocupar com as possíveis perdas até o final da batalha ou mesmo com o sangue que provavelmente seria derramado. Não, ele não tivera que se preocupar com nenhum aspecto sério daquela pequena briga entre guildas. Porém, diante de uma realidade tão semelhante e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente, ele sabia que a preparação mental que ele deveria fazer naqueles poucos minutos era muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Porque eles estavam lidando com pessoas mais _podres_ e _nojentas_ do que José Porla da Phantom Lord. Porque eles estavam lidando com pessoas que haviam destruído uma só garota de forma cruel pensando somente no meio de _destruir todo o resto_. Se alguém olhasse nos orbes ônix do garoto, eles veriam chamas brilhantes em suas pupilas, escalas similares a de um dragão ao redor de seus olhos e uma determinação estampada vivamente em cada linha de expressão de seu rosto.

Segundos, minutos, horas ou até uma eternidade depois, Natsu não poderia afirmar com precisão, todos estavam nos limites da Floresta da Renascença. Ele e Happy na liderança com o restante do Time Natsu – Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy e Charle – logo atrás, encarando as árvores que deveriam estar um passo a frente mas que, na realidade, não estavam. Todos os outros magos carregavam a mesma energia determinada que o grupo, com um olhar forte e sem dúvida alguma do que eles deveriam fazer em suas posturas corporais.

Se alguém olhasse para aquela Aliança, naquele momento, reconheceria em todos eles e sem preâmbulos a mesma postura quase _assustadora_ que Laxus, Erza, Juvia, Gray e Gajeel tinham adotado no último dia dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos anos atrás.

Toda a expectativa e toda a adrenalina que corria nas veias de todos eles fazia com que os corações batessem fortemente e acelerados, em um único e intenso ritmo.

Assim que Meredy, Jellal e Ultear alcançaram o grupo, rapidamente os magos selecionados para a linha de frente caminharam orgulhosos até onde deveria se encontrar a barreira invisível criada pelas Runas Antigas do inimigo.

* * *

**Deixem o video/música rolar, gente!**

* * *

Quando Gildarts, Jura, Orga e Laxus se puseram em uma única linha, com seus antebraços cobertos pelo Link que permitiria sua entrada naquela verdadeira redoma, Natsu nunca se esqueceria da sensação que o assolou, naquele exato instante, de pequenas explosões na ponta de seus dedos e do próprio corpo ser simplesmente _feito de chamas_.

Ele nunca se esqueceria do intenso e gutural rugido que escapou das profundezas de suas _entranhas_ no exato momento em que os quatro sumiram pela barreira, prontos para destruírem as primeiras linhas de resistência inimiga.

Ele nunca se esqueceria do eco de mais quatro similares rugidos e de tantos outros gritos acompanhantes.

Ele, com certeza, nunca se esqueceria do momento em que ele estivera tão perto de ter Lucy de volta depois de cinco solitários e tristes anos.

_Logo, logo, Lucy; Logo, logo eu vou te salvar._

_Espere por mim._

* * *

**Oh... Oh... OH! A guerra começou, meu povo! Só que a situação ta preta pra Lucy. Será que eles vão conseguir salvar ela a tempo? :X**

**Próxima postagem vai ter uns esqueminhas pra ajudar vocês a não se perderem com todos os nomes, características e magias dos OCs apresentados até agora.**

_**Se querem saber as cenas do próximo capítulo, façam a autora feliz e mandem reviews! (Além do fato de que quem manda review as vezes acaba recebendo pequenos spoilers quando eu as respondo! Isso até estraga o suspense da história, mas é mais forte do que eu XD)**_


End file.
